Un sentimiento inesperado
by Payaso Coronado
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Kaguya le da otra oportunidad a la humanidad y de como un enamorado Naruto -que ya se declaro- debéra de convencerla de desistir en su objetivo de matar a todas las personas al mismo tiempo que deberá pensar en como conquistar a su diosa, defenderse de un celoso Zetsu y convencer a todos sus amigos- que querrán separarlos- de que ella es su felicidad.
1. Chapter 1: Amor a primera vista

**Un sentimiento inesperado**

**Wolaaaaaaaaap! Otra vez aquí con otra de mis historias locas XDDDDDD.**

**Esta vez les traigo un NarutoxKaguya que se me vino a la mente, creo que esta es una de las parejas más crack que existen XDDDD, pero bueno, el fic va a tratar de lo que hubiera pasado si Kaguya hubiera decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a la humanidad de demostrarle que no hicieron mal uso de su chakra, además también va a estar Naruto tratando de conquistar a la diosa conejo XDD. Siendo sincero me base en un fic que IrukaxKaguya que lei ¡PERO SOLO UN POCO!**

**En fin sin más que decir los dejo con el cap y si les gusto no se olviden de dejar su review XP**

**Capitulo 1: **Amor a primera vista

Todo iba de mal en peor en el campo de batalla, Madara tenía una brumadora fuerza y no era para menos, después de todo era uno de los ninjas más poderosos de todos los tiempos, aun así se las habían arreglado para hacerle frente y si seguían tan bien como iban pronto podrían derrotar a Madara de una vez por todas. Justo cuando pensaban que la cosa no podía estar peor vino el maldito de Zetsu a terminar de joder el día traicionando a Madara quien estaba en sus últimos momentos. Al parecer Zetsu estaba invocando algo peor que Madara. Naruto y Sasuke reaccionaron rápidamente para eliminar la nueva amenaza. Tendrían que pelear ellos solo pues los demás estaban metidos en el Tsukiyomi infinito.

― ¡Dobe! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ― grito preocupado Sasuke.

― ¡Lo sé, teme! ¡Ataquemos con todo ahora antes de que termine de formarse! ― grito de igual forma Naruto, lo último que querían era a otro Madara u Obito arruinándoles el año, comenzaban a creer que estaban malditos pues a nadie más le ocurre que va a ganar y de repente llega otro ampón a convertirse en el malo de turno, y eso ya iba a pasarles por tercera vez en el día.

― ¡Por primera vez tienes una buena idea ― contesto Sasuke a lo que Naruto lo miro con una ceja alzada, como diciendo "¿En serio crees que es momento para bromas?", a veces Naruto podía dar miradas muy expresivas― lo siento

― ¡Vamos teme! ― gritó nuevamente Naruto sujetando una barra que sabrá Hagoromo de donde saco y corría hacia la masa deforme que era ese nuevo enemigo que aun no se terminaba de formar, Sasuke lo siguió de cerca preparando su espada para atacar a ese nuevo engendro que aun no terminaba de formarse.

― ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ― ambos estaban por golpear a aquella masa cuando de repente fueron sujetados por algo que parecía cabello.

― ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ― grito desconcertado Naruto.

― ¡Suéltame maldito! ― gritaba Sasuke quien estaba más enojado que desconcertado.

― ¿Realmente creyeron que sería tan fácil? ― dijo una voz femenina quien supusieron era la dueña del cabello que los sujetaba.

― ¡Muéstrate de una vez! ― exigió molesto el Uchiha.

― ¡Que nos sueltes´ttebayo! ― gritaba Naruto luchando por liberarse de aquel cabello que los aprisionaba y el cual le estaba drenando todo el chakra.

― **Pronto absorberemos todo su chakra**― dijo una gruesa voz.

― ¡¿Quien rayos dijo eso?! ― fue la pregunta de un aun más desconcertado Naruto.

― ¡Creo que fue el hombre aloe! ― gritó sorprendido Naruto.

― **¡Mi nombre es Zetsu, mocoso idiota! **―protestó la planta, o lo que sea.

― ¡¿Qué no estabas muerto?! ― pregunto exaltado Naruto, el había creído que se había sacrificado

― ¡Y eso a quien le importa!― protesto el Uchiha aun sin poder librarse del agarre.

Naruto de milagro pudo librarse del cabello y luego corto el que retenía a Sasuke para luego ambos retroceder, tuvieron suerte de librarla por lo que deberían de estar más atentos.

―Gracias dobe― musito el Uchiha sonriendo de medio lado, de no haber sido salvado por Naruto.

―Ni lo menciones teme ― contesto de igual forma el rubio.

Lo que sea que estuviera formándose de aquella masa estaba por terminar, ambos, Naruto y Sasuke cruzaron miradas y asintieron preparando sus mejores ataques para borrar a ese enemigo de una vez por todas antes de que les pusiera las cosas más difíciles. Los dos estaban realmente exhaustos, habían peleado duramente por días y encima les habían drenado una gran cantidad de chakra, el próximo ataque podría ser el último que harían por lo que ambos pusieron todo su chakra restante en ese ataque.

Naruto comenzó a formar un rasengan planetario con todo el chakra que le quedaba el cual no era mucho pero era lo suficiente como para destruir una buena parte del lugar, Sasuke por su parte también junto su chakra restante para hacer su chidori, por desgracia no le quedaba el suficiente como para llamar a su Susano por lo que debería de usar algo menos potente.

Zetsu por su parte por fin pudo cumplir su cometido, revivir a su madre quien por cientos de años tuvo que estar aprisionada en la luna y que por fin podría ser revivida gracias a su esfuerzo. Y ahí estaba al fin, la poderosa diosa conejo, Kaguya, quien fue el ancestro de todo el chakra que existía y su primera usuaria.

― ¡A por él teme! ― grito Naruto emprendiendo veloz carrera hacia su objetivo con rasengan en mano, listo para darle fin a esa guerra de una vez por todas.

― Hmf― y con ese monosílabo siguió de cerca a Naruto. Si bien ambos no habían visto de quien se trataba eso no les importaba pues no necesitaban conocer quién era, solo necesitaban destruirle. Ambos corrieron a toda velocidad esquivando los obstáculos y los ataques de

― ¡Rasengan! ― grito el rubio ya a unos cuantos pasos preparando su ataque definitivo cuando paro de repente, frente a él estaba lo que creyó era una visión. Nada más y nada menos que la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, ojos blancos y brillantes como luna con unas cejas muy pequeñas que le daban un toque adorable, unas facciones delicadas como no había visto en su vida y unos labios muy finos y que se antojaban con solo verlos, tenía un cabello blanco y sedoso muy lago, además usaba un largo kimono que la hacía lucir como una princesa de cuento. Para el rubio ella era la perfección misma.

Sasuke quien iba detrás inmediatamente se preocupo al ver que Naruto ceso en su ataque, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el enemigo que querían eliminar se trataba de una especie de mujer, que vestía kimono de princesa, con enormes uñas, tres ojos y hasta cuernos tenia. Toda una visión del infierno según él, es más, hasta parecía la versión femenina del shinigami. El Uchiha se preguntaba por qué se detuvo Naruto hasta que se concentro más en su enemigo y se dio cuenta que tenía el Sharingan en el tercer ojo de su frente por lo que dedujo que había metido a Naruto en alguna especie de genjutsu, ¡esa era la única explicación!

Kaguya por su parte solo se quedo viendo raro al muchacho frente a ella quien la miraba de una forma bastante rara, era como si se le hubiera apagado el cerebro o algo así. La diosa conejo opto por hacer lo que desde un principio planeaba, recuperar todo su chakra el cual los humanos habían usado de forma egoísta según ella por lo que tomo al rubio del cuello y comenzó nuevamente a drenarle el chakra.

― ¡Naruto! ― grito preocupado Sasuke, tenía que hacer algo rápido o Naruto terminaría muriendo por la falta de chakra. Sasuke emprendió veloz carrera preparando su espada para salvar al dobe de Naruto.

―Que linda― murmuro Naruto aun embelesado con la mujer frente a él, por supuesto omitiendo el hecho de que esta trataba de matarlo y que luego de él seguían las demás personas del mundo.

Kaguya apenas escucho las palabras de Naruto y se le quedo viendo raro, ¿Realmente había dicho que era linda?, algo le decía que ese muchacho podría ser el ser viviente más raro que había conocido, pero ignoro eso y prefirió seguir absorbiéndole el chakra hasta que no le quedara nada. Lo que le extrañaba era que tuviera tanto chakra pues ya llevaba un rato drenándoselo y este seguía vivo.

― **¡Cachorro reacciona! ―** grito alarmado Kurama pues el chakra que le estaban drenando a Naruto era el suyo y ya casi no le quedaba mucho.

― ¡Suelta al dobe! ― llego gritando Sasuke mientras le clavaba su espada a la mujer en el brazo lo cual la obligo a soltar a Naruto por el dolor. El kyubi agradeció mentalmente que el Uchiha hubiera llegado en su ayuda pues de no ser así ambos ya estarían muertos, Kurama se preguntaba qué demonios le estaba pasando a Naruto, ¡justo cuando iba a dar el golpe final! Paro de repente y se quedo parado ahí como un idiota, bueno, mas idiota. Sasuke rápidamente se subió a Naruto al hombro y comenzó a retroceder a toda velocidad para poder sacar a Naruto del genjutsu en el que seguramente lo habían metido.

―Muy linda― volvió a musitar el ojiazul a lo que Sasuke paro de repente con una cara de horror como si le hubieran dicho que embarazo a Karin.

― ¿Qué carajos dijiste? ―pregunto el Uchiha parando su carrera de golpe quedando bastante pálido, quizás había oído mal, pero le pareció oír que Naruto decía "muy linda" mientras miraba al adefesio que tenían detrás de ellos.

―Tan linda― Naruto parecía un maldito zombi y no paraba de repetir eso, lo cual ya estaba preocupando a Sasuke.

― **¡Reacciona!** ― gritó Kurama formando una mano de chakra abofeteando con esta al rubio quien al fin pareció reaccionar.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ― gritó Naruto intentando orientarse, lo último que recordaba era que iba a atacar a aquella cosa que se estaba formando y luego… Naruto al volver a ver el rostro de aquella doncella en sus pensamientos volvió a quedarse mirando a la nada como un idiota ganándose otra cachetada pero esta vez por parte de Sasuke.

― ¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando, dobe?! ― Sasuke ya se estaba alterando, ese comportamiento no era normal en Naruto, bueno, nada era normal en él pero ese nivel de estupidez ya se estaba saliendo de sus parámetros.

Naruto se lo pensó un momento y luego contestó ― ¡Estoy enamorado, teme! ― gritó el rubio parándose con una gran sonrisa. De mas esta decir que la cara de horror de Sasuke se acentuó aun mas, ¿acaso el dobe había dicho que estaba enamorado? Peor aún, ¿en pleno campo de batalla?

― ¡¿Y tú crees que este lugar es el correcto para pensar en eso?! ― gritó fuera de sí Sasuke, ahora sí que se había pasado.

― ¡No te sulfures! ¡No es para tanto! ― se excuso el rubio alzando la voz.

― ¡Estamos en medio de una guerra! ― le recordó un iracundo Sasuke― Y dime, ¿Quién es tan importante como para que te distraigas de la que te recuerdo es la batalla más importante de muestras vidas? ― Sasuke estaba muy molesto pero ya veía venir la respuesta, Hinata Hyuga, nadie más podría poner así de idiota al dobe. Sasuke ya sabía –al igual que todo el mundo- de los sentimientos de la Hyuga por Naruto y pensó que ella al fin la ojiperla pudo conseguir que el despistado de Naruto se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y el muy idiota se había puesto a pensar en ella en vez de atacar.

― ¡Ella! ― dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa apuntando a Kaguya.

―Pues deja de pensar en Hinata y… ¡¿Qué demonios?! ― grito de lo mas alterado Sasuke cuando vio a Naruto apuntando a aquella monstruosidad ¿Sería que Hinata estaba detrás? . Sasuke ajusto la vista e intento ver si la ojiperla estaría detrás de la peliplateada pero no, no había nadie más.

― ¿Hinata? ¿Por qué hablas de ella? Hinata es solo una buena amiga ― dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

―Pues habrá que alejar a tu enamorada de ese monstruo o créeme que la terminaras perdiendo― Sasuke prefirió pensar que Naruto se refería a alguna kunoichi de otra aldea, seguramente ella apareció un momento y luego volvió a desaparecer, si, seguramente era eso, ¿Verdad?

― ¡No le digas monstruo, teme! ― gritó furioso el rubio, no iba a permitir que su mejor amigo llamara de esa forma tan despectiva a alguien tan bella.

― **¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Uchiha? ―** pregunto aterrado Kurama formando una cabeza de zorro que salió por el hombro del rubio y la cual mostraba una cara de horror absoluto.

―Espero que no, o vamos a estar muy jodidos― contesto Sasuke― Dime Naruto, en serio ¿De quién dices que estas enamorado? ― Sasuke hizo un último intento por negar la realidad que ya sabía, aun tenía la esperanza de que lo que dijo Naruto solo fuera una mala broma.

― ¡De esa princesa! ― volvió a contestar feliz y otra vez apuntaba a la mujer que minutos antes estaba por matarlo.

La cara de Sasuke era un poema, Kurama tampoco se quedaba atrás ¿Realmente Naruto se había enamorado de ese monstruo que pretendía matarlo? Tal vez sus niveles de estupidez se habían saturado por estar tanto tiempo serio, ¡Sí! ¡Eso era!, Naruto estaba teniendo algún ataque de locura por el estrés de la guerra y estaba haciendo una de sus acostumbradas bromas de mal gusto.

― ¡No hagas bromas estúpidas! ― le gritaron Sasuke y Kurama dándole cada uno un poderoso puñetazo el cual mando a volar al rubio unos cuantos metros.

― ¡No es una broma! ― repuso enojado Naruto parándose y poniendo una expresión de enojo.

― **¡¿Estás loco?!** ― pregunto fuera de si el kyubi, ahora sí que Naruto se había deschavetado.

― ¡¿Qué tiene ella de malo?! ― pregunto Naruto como si hablara de una mujer normal.

― ¡Dobe maldito! ¡La mujer tiene tres ojos! ― le recordó Sasuke apuntando a Kaguya.

― ¡Pues tú has tenido cuatro si consideramos que le quitaste los ojos a tu hermano! ― le recrimino Naruto.

― ¡Yoo!... ― dijo el Uchiha levantando el índice para opinar― no puedo debatir eso― dijo algo apenado, ese argumento era bastante sólido si uno lo analizaba, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

― Ves teme, debes juzgar a los demás cuando tienes cola que te pisen― dijo triunfal el rubio. Sasuke pensó que la estupidez de Naruto estaba alcanzando límites insospechados, y posiblemente podría ser contagiosa. Por un momento considero la idea de empalarlo con su espada para que su estupidez no se esparciera por el mundo, pero recordó las veces que él lo había salvado de su propia maldad por lo que ahora él mismo lo salvaría de su propia estupidez.

― ¡Ha de tener como mil años! ― Naruto no cedía y Sasuke se estaba quedando sin opciones.

―Para el amor no hay edad― contesto calmado y virtuoso.

― ¡La mujer tiene cuernos! ¡CUERNOS MALDICIÓN! ― otra vez Sasuke apuntaba a Kaguya quien solo veía a ese par discutir y no hacer nada mas, por un momento considero el matarlos pero la verdad sus tonterías la estaban divirtiendo y seria un desperdicio matarlos tan rápido por lo que solo siguió observándolos, de todos modos nadie podría hacerle frente y no tenía nada mejor que hacer salvo extinguir a la raza humana, pero eso podría hacerlo después por lo que ahora se daría un rato de ocio.

―Hay que aprender a ver más allá del físico― dijo en el mismo virtuoso el Jinchuuriki.

― ¡Trata de matarnos! ― Sasuke ya se estaba jalando el cabello de la desesperación, Naruto había enloquecido y él no podía hacer nada para detener su locura.

― ¡Debe de estar confundida! ¡Como tú! ¡Te recuerdo que tú también intentaste matarme! ― Sasuke miro a Naruto con horror puro en su rostro, ¿Acaso el dobe estaba comparándolo con ella? Simplemente estaba loco.

― ¡Oh! ¡¿Y qué harás?! ¡¿Ir donde está y darle uno de tus discursos sobre el bien y de cómo tratas de salvarla de ella misma?! ― pregunto el pelinegro con todo el sarcasmo posible.

― ¡Esa es una gran idea! ¡Gracias teme! ― contesto Naruto como si ese fuera el mejor plan del mundo y luego emprendió veloz carrera hacia donde estaba Kaguya.

―No hay de que dobe― dijo el Uchiha agitando la mano restándole importancia― lo importante es que entendí… ¡¿QUÉ?! ― grito horrorizado, al principio no entendió muy bien lo que Naruto había dicho y creyó que había comprendido lo idiota que estaba siendo hasta que escucho bien lo que dijo y vio como iba corriendo hacia aquella monstruosidad con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Kaguya por su parte seguía viendo al par discutir y solo permanecía sin hacer nada, la verdad ya se estaba aburriendo e iba a matarlos cuando de repente el mocoso amarillo comenzó a correr hacia ella a todo lo que daba. En un principio pensó que iba a atacarla otra vez pero desecho ese pensamiento al ver que iba sonriente como si fuera un niño por lo que no hizo nada y espero a que hablara para después matarlo de una vez por todas.

― ¡Hola señorita! ― saludó efusivo el rubio― ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki― se presento dándole la mano pero ella desde luego que no correspondió al saludo.

―…― no dijo nada y solo alzo la ceja, ¿acaso ese humano quería charlar con ella?

―**Madre, sugiero que lo mates de una vez** ― dijo Zetsu en el interior de su madre, no le estaba gustando a donde se encaminaba esa situación.

― (Mmmm, no, quiero ver que dice) ― contesto mentalmente la diosa conejo quien al parecer estaba muy curiosa ese día.

― Dígame, ¿Por qué quiere matarnos? ― pregunto inocentemente el rubio, al parecer si iba a cumplir lo de su discurso del bien y salvarla de ella misma.

―**Madre, en serio, creo que deberías matarlo lo más pronto posible** ― Zetsu se estaba poniendo algo tenso y cada vez desconfiaba más del rubio frente a él.

―Porque quiero recuperar mi chakra ― contesto seriamente ignorando la sugerencia de su hijo.

― ¿Solo por eso? ― pregunto desconcertado Naruto, le parecía algo ilógico el pensar.

―Lo que quiero es recuperar el chakra que ustedes usaron para matarse ― contesto estoica.

―Mmmm, ¡Ya se! ― dijo el rubio alzando la voz― ¡¿Y si le nos da otra oportunidad para demostrarle que está equivocada? ― soltó de repente el Jinchuuriki.

― ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? ― Kaguya no se veía muy convencida de hacer eso pero ciertamente le pico la curiosidad de ver que haría el rubio para convencerla.

―Pues si se da cuenta, no gana nada matándonos ― hablo virtuosamente Naruto plantando la semilla de la duda en la mente de la ojiperla quien ya estaba considerando el hacerle caso al rubio pues tenía un muy buen punto―, si nos matara terminaría quedándose sola y sin alguien que estuviera a su lado― eso último hizo que Naruto se sonrojara pues se imagino como ese alguien a su lado.

― **¡Oigan! ¡Yo estoy aquí! ― ** gritó molesto el hombre planta― ** ¡Y madre no se quedara sola porque me tiene a mí! ― **expuso como si fuera un niño.

― ¡No seas egoísta hombre aloe! ¡Deja de intentar aislarla de los demás!― le recrimino molesto el rubio.

― **¡Que no me digas hombre aloe! ¡Me llamo Zetsu! ¡ZETSU!** ― ahora si el aloe andante estaba molesto.

―Aja si como digas hombre aloe, ¿Qué dice señorita? ¿Me da la oportunidad de demostrarle que la humanidad si vale la pena? ― pregunto muy esperanzado Naruto.

Zetsu sintió como si algo hiciera "click" en su mente y se percato de las intenciones del rubio frente a él―**Espera**, ¿**Estas tratando de ligar con mi madre? ―** pregunto Zetsu con mucho enojo a lo que Kaguya miro fijamente al rubio con una expresión indescifrable que preocupo al aloe, que diga, Zetsu.

Sasuke llego detrás de Naruto justo a tiempo para escuchar la pregunta de Zetsu se quedo congelado, volteo al dobe y este estaba más sonrojado que Hinata en un bar de striptease y sintió miedo de la respuesta del Naruto ¿Seria que Naruto contestaría afirmativamente.

Naruto ante esa pregunta se sonrojo violentamente, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, se podría decir que tuvo un flechazo cuando la vio, pero tampoco era como si solo pensara en sus delicados labios o en sus hermosos ojos perlados, tampoco se le venía a la mente lo hermosa que se veía con ese kimono de princesa. Naruto agito la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y dar una respuesta.

―Emm… pues… yoo… lo que quiero decir es… ― Naruto balbuceaba cosas sin sentido sin saber que decir, ahora sabía lo que se sentía ser Hinata.

Kaguya al ver el sonrojo del chico se sorprendió un poco, desde hacia miles de años que nadie se comportaba así frente a ella. El único había sido su esposo pero de eso ya hace siglos por lo que la intrigo que alguien se comportara igual.

― ¿Te gusto? ― se aventuro a preguntar Kaguya para horror de Sasuke y Zetsu quienes estaban al borde del colapso por esa simple pregunta. Kurama al igual que los otros dos estaba con los nervios de punta, que clase de ser humano era Naruto que siempre se metía en las situaciones mas raras.

― (¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Es tu oportunidad!) ― pensaba el rubio para darse valor, era ahora o nunca. Por un momento prefirió que fuera nunca pues la mujer frente a él era bastante imponente y el hablar se le dificultaba bastante― ¡SÍ! ― grito de forma impulsiva habiendo que un leve pero visible sonrojo se asentara en las mejillas de la peliplateada. Sasuke, Zetsu y Kurama se sintieron desfallecer, Naruto lo había aceptado, y para rematar la mujer se sonrojaba lo que para ellos era una mala señal.

― ¿P-por qué? ― pregunto algo tímida y tartamudeando, Zetsu ahora estaba completamente horrorizado, su madre, la primera usuaria de chakra de la creación, la antigua y poderosa diosa conejo, esta sonrojada y tartamudeando como si fuera una colegiala de quince años. Simplemente inaudito.

―P-pues… ― de mas esta decir que Naruto se sentía de lo más nervioso, jamás creyó que estaría en una situación así, y menos con una mujer que apenas conocía ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ―, ¡Usted es muy hermosa! ¡Tiene los ojos más lindos que he visto en mi vida! ¡Y es la mujer más bella que he conocido en mi vida dattebayo! ― a cada palabra del rubio la peliplata se iba sonrojando mas, jamás pensó que alguien pudiera decirle palabras tan bonitas luego de intentar matarle.

―**Madre, hay que matarlo―** Zetsu salió de la manga de Kaguya dispuesto a terminar con la vida de ese insulso humano que se atrevía a poner sus ojos sobre su santa madre. Desgraciadamente Zetsu fracaso pues fue parado por la misma Kaguya quien tenía un gran sonrojo y una sonrisa algo tonta, Zetsu incluso creo ver unas diminutas lágrimas en sus ojos.

― ¿E-e-en serio p-piensas así d-de m-mi― pregunto sujetando a Zetsu para que no matara a su nuevo enamorado. Hacía mucho que nadie se le declaraba con tanta efusividad y eso le recordaba a su primer marido quien también era humano y fue el único que la veía como una mujer más que como una diosa o un ser inalcanzable.

― ¡Sí! ― contesto decidido el rubio pero increíblemente nervioso.

―P-pues creo que puedo darle otra oportunidad, creo ― dijo mirando hacia otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa.

Naruto solo le regalo una gran y sincera sonrisa a la peliplata que hizo que volviera a sonrojarse y ella extendió su mano a modo de saludo― Kaguya Otsutsuki, mucho gusto, Naruto-kun― se presento por fin tapándose el rostro con una de las largas mangas de su kimono.

―Mucho gusto, Kaguya-san― dijo Naruto tomando delicadamente su mano y dándole un tierno beso― Espero que nos llevemos bien― la voz de Naruto sonó muy sincera, ambos miraban los ojos del otro como si no hubiera nada mas importante. Zetsu no dijo nada y volvió a meterse a la manga de su madre a hacerse bolita y pensar en que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era real.

De pronto detrás de Naruto se escucho un sonido sordo como si algo hubiese caído al suelo, al girarse el rubio pudo ver a Sasuke quien se había desmayado de la impresión de semejante escena.

―**Esto es lo mas bizarro que he visto en mi vida―** dijo el kyubi sujetándose el pecho a punto de tener un infarto de la impresión.

Estoo… Kaguya-san― hablo el rubio llamando su atención―, podría cancelar el Tsukiyomi infinito― pidió nervioso Naruto a lo que Kaguya lo miro alzando una ceja― es que no puedo mostrarle como es la humanidad si todos están en un genjutsu― dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Kaguya se lo pensó un poco y asintió para luego tronar los dedos e inmediatamente después las personas comenzaron a despertarse del genjutsu quienes se pusieron a celebrar porque Naruto los había salvado, si supieran la verdad seguramente se desmayarían igual que Sasuke.

―No puedo esperar a ver a Naruto-kun ― pensó alegre Hinata, por fin podría declarársele al rubio sin que nadie quisiera atentar contra su vida. Pobrecita.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Ojala les haya gustado el cap, tenía un ratito con esta idea rondándome por la cabeza y al final me decidí a escribir el fic a ver qué tal. Como habrán notado esto no fue como en el canon hasta cierto punto, como ser la resurrección de Kaguya, eso es porque antes no me leí el manga cuando Kaguya y me daba pereza leerlo XDDDD, pero igual, tampoco es que fuera tan necesario para la historia.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de dejar un review y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se verá cómo reaccionan los demás con la nueva situación de Naruto XDDDD.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Bueno, se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reacciones

**Un sentimiento inesperado**

**Capitulo 2:** Reacciones.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Sasuke Uchiha se sentía como en el infierno, no se dio cuenta en qué momento su mejor amigo se había convertido el alguna especie de monstruofilico o algo así. De todas las estupideces que había hecho Naruto declarársele a una mujer monstruo seguramente superaba a las otras, y con creces. De repente el Uchiha sintió como lo zarandeaban.

―Despierta… despierta― escuchaba mientras seguían zarandeándolo. Al fin abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de una preocupada Karin.

― ¡AAAAAAAHHH! ― se levanto gritando Sasuke levantándose lo más rápido que pudo de la cama en la que estaba lo cual asusto a Karin quien también soltó un grito. Inmediatamente pensó que había tenido una horrible pesadilla con el dobe, pero se tranquilizo al darse cuenta de que estaba seguro en alguno de los escondites de Taka por lo que se volvió a sentar en la cama a esperar que su presión sanguínea recobrara su ritmo normal.

― ¡no me asustes así Sasuke! ― le recrimino molesta la pelirroja para luego cambiar su expresión de enojo a una dulce sonrisa―Creí que te levantarías con hambre por lo que me tome la libertad de traerte el desayuno para que recobres fuerzas, debes de estar muy cansado ― dijo la pelirroja con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos y una risita tonta.

A Sasuke le importo un comino eso y solo comenzó a comer su desayuno hasta que una pregunta asalto su mente ¿Qué rayos había pasado con la guerra? ¿Realmente fue todo un sueño? Lo único que no cuadraba ahí era Karin, si no mal recordaba la había dejado tirada hacía mucho tiempo por lo que le extraño que ella estuviera ahí, hasta que se le vino a la mente del por qué su presencia. Seguramente lo había llevado ahí luego de alguna pelea con el dobe donde de seguro le pidió volver a la aldea, él desde luego se negó, tuvieron alguna de sus acostumbradas y épicas peleas del bien contra el mal. Sip, el mundo volvía a ser perfecto.

― Dime Karin, ¿este es algún nuevo intento por conquistarme? ― pregunto Sasuke con una ceja alzada―Porque te advierto que vas a fracasar miserablemente― advirtió el pelinegro mientras le daba un sorbo al vaso de leche que venía en su desayuno. Se molesto un poco al escuchar una risa de Karin que le sonó muy burlona ¿Acaso termino de volverse loca? Eso era lo más seguro.

―No tengo que volver a tratar de conquistarte, Sasuke― dijo con ternura―, después de todo ya somos una familia, tu, yo, nuestra linda hija y el bebe que viene en camino― Sasuke al oír eso se atragantó con su leche. Miro más detenidamente a Karin y esta parecía diferente, ya no usaba aquella ropa tan ajustada sino ropa más normal, como si fuera una civil, además de que parecía mayor y había ganado algo de peso, ¡No! ¡Eso no era sobre peso! Sasuke otra vez estaba al borde del colapso ¿Sería tan cruel la vida para torturarlo así? ¿Realmente se había perdido toda su vida hasta ese preciso momento? Esas y más preguntas asaltaban su mente mientras sentía que era brutalmente golpeado con el shinra tensei una y otra vez.

De pronto -y para horror de Sasuke- entro en la habitación una niña de unos doce años pelo negro y corto, piel clara, idéntica a él, que usaba una chaqueta color rosa sobre un chaleco amarillo y debajo de estos una camisa blanca de cuello alto y una falda roa de aspecto escolar, además llevaba unos anteojos que parecían regalados por Karin pues eran idénticos a los que esta usaba. Sasuke estaba horrorizado ¿Realmente se había casado con Karin? Esa niña era idéntica a ambos, además de que su peinado le recordaba al que solía usar su madre y las pestañas de ambas eran similares.

― Hola papa― saludo en un tono un poco distante y estoico ¡Igual al de Itachi!

―Que pasa querido ¿No vas a saludar a nuestra pequeña? ― pregunto con una radiante sonrisa la Uzumaki.

― ¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ― grito Sasuke de forma un tanto femenina mientras buscaba algo con que apuñalarse y poder ir tranquilamente al infierno y purgar sus culpas lo más lejos posible de Karin.

― ¡Despierta, teme! ―afortunadamente fue despertado por una poderosa bofetada cortesía del dobe a quien nunca en su vida creyó que desearía ver tanto, sin duda había tenido una macabra pesadilla. Sasuke se despertó muy desorientado, tan mal estaba que abrazo a Naruto por el cuello pidiéndole que le dijera que todo había sido un mal sueño y que no lo iba a dejar acercarse a Karin.― ¡Suéltame! ¡Teme desviado! ― gritaba Naruto el un intento de quitarse de encima al Uchiha quien no lo dejaba respirar― ¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Karin con tu pesadilla?! ― pregunto dándole otra bofetada para que por fin se calmara. Jamás había visto tan pálido a Sasuke, parecía que había visto a un muerto.

― ¡Dobe! ― dijo volviendo a abrazarlo― ¡Jamás creí que me alegraría tanto de verte! ― las lagrimas de felicidad casi inundaban sus ojos― ¿No estoy casado con Karin verdad? ― pregunto esperanzado.

― ¿Karin? ― pregunto el rubio desconcertado― ¿Qué tiene que ver mi prima en todo esto? ― si bien jamás tuvo suficiente contacto con Karin, Naruto ya la consideraba alguien de su familia con solo llevar el apellido Uzumaki― Por cierto teme, gritas como niña ― dijo burlón el ojiazul mirando la cara de desconcierto de Sasuke.

― Tuve una macabra pesadilla. Te involucraba a ti y a una mujer monstruo… y luego… y luego… ¡Karin me decía querido! ¡Y me decía que tuvimos una hija! ¡Juntos! ― cosas como esas eran las que balbuceaba el Uchiha mientras se sentía al borde del colapso― ¿Qué me paso? ― pregunto ya más calmado y mirando fijamente a Naruto quien parecía no entender un carajo.

―Te desmayaste mientras estábamos en la guerra…― fue la respuesta de Naruto quien se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

―Gracias al cielo― interrumpió Sasuke suspirando de alivio, todo había sido una macabra pesadilla producto del estrés de la guerra, no había ni mujeres monstruo, ni Karin embarazada, ni siquiera aquella niña que si bien era linda, le aterro saber que era producto de una unión de él y Karin. Pero ya todo estaba bien.

― ¡Justo después de que yo me le declarara a esta hermosa mujer! ― hablo con orgullo el Uzumaki haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera en guardia pero luego una medio sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

― Es bueno saber que al fin estas con Hinata ― dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba con ayuda de Naruto, era bueno saber que su dobe mejor amigo estaba con la chica -que podría ser la única aparte de su madre- que siempre lo amó. Sip, la vida volvía a tener sentido.

― ¿Quién es Hinata, Naruto-kun? ― pregunto una voz femenina algo molesta. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron más que los de Illumi de HunterxHunter y rápidamente volteo a ver la fuente de tan macabro sonido encontrándose con una muy enojada mujer monstruo, que miraba bastante seria a Naruto quien solo reía nervioso.

―Hinata es solo una buena amiga, Kaguya-san ― contesto el rubio con una boba sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca, Kaguya no parecía muy conforme con esa respuesta pero lo dejo pasar por esa vez.

―**No fue una pesadilla** ― dijo macabramente Zetsu asomando por una de las mangas de la diosa conejo.

― ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ― grito otra vez de forma femenina Sasuke tirándose al suelo y apuntando con el índice a Kaguya quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

― ¿Y a este que le pasa? ― pregunto apuntando al Uchiha con una expresión un poco estoica.

― Discúlpelo Kaguya-san, no está acostumbrado a ver mujeres tan hermosas como usted― halago el Jinchuuriki a lo que Kaguya se volvió a sonrojar, diosa o no, a cualquier mujer le encanta que le digan que es hermosa, y viniendo de alguien que se expresa tan sinceramente como Naruto, pues simplemente el efecto es mayor.

―Bu-bu-bueno, le perdonare, solo porque tu lo dices ― eso ultimo lo había dicho como un susurro que no llego a iodos de Naruto quien estaba tratando de sacar a Sasuke de su ataque de pánico.

― ¡Teme, reacciona! ― le decía Naruto pero este solo seguía gritando de pánico. Naruto ya harto de la estupidez de su compañero opto por lo más sano, formo una mano de chakra y lo abofeteo lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que este por fin dejara de gritar. De repente varias figuras llegaron rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban.

…

Lejos de ahí y unos cuantos minutos antes, todos los demás shinobis de la alianza se encontraban celebrando su triunfo, al fin vivirían en paz y tranquilidad.

Algunos como Kiba y Lee cantaban a todo pulmón lo primero que se les venía a la mente, seguidos de muchos otros ninjas quioenes también cantaban felices.

―Al fin acabo― dijo Sakura mirando hacia el cielo, se podría decir que lo único que albergaba su cuerpo ahora era paz, se sentía tan libre y llena de vida que se puso a cantar con los demás.

―Por fin viviremos en paz ¿verdad, Shino-kun? ― pregunto Hinata Hyuga quien iba al lado de su compañero Shino quien aunque serio como siempre, se encontraba lleno de dicha al saber que la guerra había terminado y que ahora podrían vivir en paz.

― Así es, Hinata, todo acabo ― se sentía tan bien decir eso, por fin habían acabado con todo enemigo que se les puso por delante, bueno, casi todos pues Naruto se debió de haber encargado de Madara y los libero del Tsukiyomi infinito.

― Me pregunto dónde estará Naruto-kun ― dijo Hinata con un brillo de preocupación en sus perlados ojos.

― ¿Por fin le dirás lo que sientes? ― pregunto con interés el pelinegro. Su compañera había esperado mucho tiempo para poder decirle sus sentimientos a Naruto.

Hinata solo se sonrojo y asintió tímidamente, ¡Hoy! ¡Por fin podría decirle a Naruto cuanto le amaba! Después de tantos años de amarlo en secreto.

― ¿Sabes donde esta? ― pregunto a su compañero con la esperanza de que este pudiera saber algo.

― Esta a unos minutos al norte― contesto planamente, desde que se había despertado mando a sus insectos a buscar a Naruto y ver que estuviera bien, por suerte así había sido pues le notificaron que se encontraba con Sasuke y ambos estaban fuera de peligro. Los insectos habían omitido a Kaguya pues a ellos solo les pidieron información de Naruto y todo lo demás, era irrelevante.

― ¡Voy a buscarlo! ― dijo entusiasmada caminando a paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba su amor de la infancia dispuesta a declarársele y besarlo de una buena vez por todas antes de que Sakura se lo quitara.

― ¿A dónde va Hinata? ― pregunto curioso Kiba apareciendo detrás de Shino quien ni se inmuto.

― Eso es algo privado― contesto secamente el Aburame.

― Que malo eres Shino ― dijo el castaño algo decepcionado cuando de repente se escucho un grito de uno de los shinobis.

― ¡Vamos a buscar a Naruto Uzumaki para agradecerle! ― grito feliz, después de todo muchos querían agradecerle el haberlos salvado de una muerte segura. Shino al instante se tenso pues seguramente Hinata se sentiría muy nerviosa como para decirle algo más que un simple gracias. Ni siquiera iba a intentar parar a los demás, de todos modos no tenía una buena razón para impedírselos por lo que solo se sumo a la caminata que se dirigía hacia el rubio, por alguna misteriosa razón sabían dónde estaba cosa que asombro a Shino pues no esperaba que pudieran determinar su locación tan rápido, y eso que apenas se iban despertando del genjutsu.

― (Espero que Naruto esté bien) ― pensó preocupada Sakura encabezando la caminata que iba cantando canciones de júbilo y alabanza mientras le deseaban larga vida a Naruto. De repente como que a Sakura se le habían despertado sentimientos por su rubio compañero y pensaba si sería buena idea decirle como se sentía.

…

En el otro mundo los anteriores Hokages y Neji Hyuga veían con buenos ojos la caravana, el ojiperla estaba muy emocionado pues aunque estuviera muerto al fin vería a su Hinata-sama cumplir su sueño de estar junto a Naruto, cosa que le pareció rara pero al final la acepto y hasta sacrifico su vida con tal de que pudieran estar juntos.

―Al fin nuestros sacrificios rindieron sus frutos, Neji-kun ― dijo con orgullo Minato, ¡al fin su hijo se echaría novia! Ahora podría callarles la boca a quienes decían que estaba enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha ― ¡Venga un abrazo! ― dijo Minato extendiéndole los brazos al ojiperla quien parecía no querer corresponder.

― Emm, bueno… yoo.. ¡Oh! ¡Qué demonios! ¡Es tiempo de celebrar! ― y con una gran sonrisa Neji se tiro a los brazos del Hokage mientras ambos lloraban de felicidad.

― ¡En hora buena por tu hijo, yondaime! ― felicito el primer Hokage con alegría, lo poco que pudo conocer a Naruto se dio cuenta de que era un buen muchacho y se alegraba de que alguien como la heredera Hyuga se fijara en él, al menos se casaría con alguien forrada en plata y no tendría que volver a trabajar.

― ¡Siempre supe que Naruto llegaría lejos! ― ahora era Sarutobi quien mostraba su alegría y felicitaba a Minato y Neji quienes se sentían orgullosos de haber colaborado en la futura relación de Naruto y Hinata.

― ¡Mi Naru-chan se va a casar con Hinataaa! ― ahora era Kushina quien celebraba, su hijo se casaría con una chica linda ¡Y con dinero! ¡Jamás tendría que volver a ese agujero de ratas al que había llamado hogar toda su vida! Ahora viviría bien y tendría a una bella mujer con la que tendrían bellos hijos que se parecerían a ella. Kushina no pudo reprimir lagrimas de alegría ante ese último pensamiento, siempre soñó con que uno de sus hijos heredara su roja cabellera, al menos sus nietos podrían heredarla, ¡Tenia todas sus esperanzas puestas en eso!

― Me alegro por ustedes― dijo el nidaime, si bien el no era muy adepto de celebrar no pudo no felicitar a su predecesor quien bailaba alegremente con su esposa mientras que el muchacho Hyuga se limpiaba unas lagrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

OBVIAMENTE ninguno de ellos se había puesto a pensar en cómo estaría Naruto pues únicamente se habían centrado en los afectados por Tsukiyomi y dejaron de ver a Naruto, su alegría era tan grande que se olvidaron del rubio.

― ¡Creo que ya lo veo! ― grito Kiba a lo lejos mirando al rubio quien estaba abofeteando a Sasuke ― ¿Y esa quién es? ― dijo mirando a una rara mujer vestida con un kimono larguísimo, a simple vista se veía muy bonita, obviamente apenas se veía su silueta pero eso fue suficiente para que Kiba pensara que era alguna mujer perdida por la guerra.

― ¿De quién hablas, Kiba? ― pregunto curiosa Sakura asomándose detrás del castaño. Al igual que Kiba la pelirosa se sentía muy curiosa acerca de aquella mujer que estaba hablando con el rubio.

De repente una fuerte aura de batalla cubrió a Hinata, ¿Quién era esa cretina que estaba con SU Naruto-kun? Todos los demás se le quedaron viendo raro y de repente comenzó a correr hacia Naruto.

…

― ¡Deja de gritar maldición! ― se quejo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke se callara de repente.

― ¡¿Qué clase de broma macabra es esta, dobe?! ― pregunto fuera de sí Sasuke, el dobe estaba a punto de arruinar su vida y él no iba a permitir que su mejor amigo arruinara su futuro por un extraño flechazo.

― ¡No es ninguna broma! ¡Me gusta Kaguya-san! ― gritó a todo pulmón dejando a Kaguya boquiabierta con las afirmaciones de Naruto, al parecer lo que sentía era más que un simple flechazo lo cual la alegro un poco, pero eso fue internamente, por fuera seguía tan estoica como de costumbre.

Los shinobi de la alianza al fin habían dado con su salvador quien se hallaba discutiendo con Sasuke Uchiha, iban a felicitarlo cuando escucharon que afirmaba con un gran grito estar enamorado de una tal Kaguya que nadie sabía de quien se trataba.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― gritó horrorizada Hinata al escuchar al amor de su vida gritar que estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Una vez se recuperaron de la sorpresa todos miraban a la diosa conejo y de inmediato se pusieron en guardia. Al parecer había otro monstruo del cual encargarse, lo raro es que Naruto no parecía estar pendiente de eso.

― ¡Aléjate de ella Naruto! ― dijo Sakura poniéndose frente al rubio junto con Kakashi, ambos, con kunai en mano listos para arremeter contra el monstruo que tenían en frente pero fueron parados por Naruto que usando su modo bijuu- el cual no había desactivado- se puso frente a ellos evitando que pudieran acercarse a la mujer― ¡¿Qué te pasa Naruto?! ― pregunto frustrada la pelirosa.

― ¡No permitiré que lastimen a Kaguya-san! ― dijo decidido el rubio. ¡¿Esa era la tal Kaguya de la que decía estar enamorado?!

― ¡Naruto-kun! ¡¿Por qué la defiendes?! ― pregunto impactada Hinata ¿Seria que esa mujer estaba manipulando a su Naruto? ¡Debía de ser eso! ¡El Sharingan en su frente la delataba!

― ¡Te desconozco Naruto! ― le recrimino Kakashi.

― ¡Seguro lo está manipulando! ― aseguro Kiba quien al igual que muchos se dio cuenta de que el monstruo tenía el Sharingan en la frente y seguro que metió a Naruto en algún genjutsu raro.

― ¡Nadie me está manipulando dattebayo! ¡La protejo porque no es mala! ― les grito dejándolos a todos más que sorprendidos.

― ¡¿La has visto?! ― Sakura tomo nuevamente la palabra apuntando a Kaguya a quien no parecía importarle que hablaran de ella.

― ¡Sí! ¡La he visto! ― contesto Naruto con mal humor, al parecer todos se habían hallado que querían meterse con su princesa― ¡Y es hermosa! ― Naruto lo dijo de una forma tan feliz, con tanta ilusión… que todos se quedaron de piedra.

― ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Naruto?! ¡Exijo una explicación! ― grito furiosa Tsunade que recién llegaba seguida de los demás Kages que habían ido a su paso, bueno, con ayuda de la arena de Gaara― ¡¿Por qué la estas defendiendo?! ― exigió saber la rubia.

― Pu-pu-pues, po-po-po ¡Porque me gusta! ― grito nuevamente, y otra persona se desmayo, solo que esta vez era la propia Hinata quien no pudo resistir el impacto de esa noticia y solo cayó al suelo inconsciente.

―El dobe habla en serio― Sasuke casi había escupido esas palabras―, realmente está e-enamorado ― que lo dijera Naruto era malo, pero que lo dijera Sasuke era aun peor, mucho, mucho peor.

…

De vuelta en el otro mundo…

Todos los que estaban celebrando ahora estaban aterrados. Naruto confesó sentir algo por esa atrocidad de nombre Kaguya, Kushina sentía las lagrimas salir de sus ojos mientras que Minato negaba con la cabeza como si intentara escapar de esa realidad.

― ¡¿QUE DIABLOS DIJO ESE IDIOTA?! ― todos voltearon a ver quién era que estaba tan furioso y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Neji estaba hecho un demonio por lo que había oído.

― ¡C-cálmate Neji-kun! ― le dijo el Sandaime en un intento de apaciguar su enojo.

― ¡AL DIABLO CON CALMARSE! ― grito fuera de sí― ¡SACRIFIQUE MI VIDA PARA NADA! ¡MEJOR ME HUBIERA LLEVADO A HINATA-SAMA Y DEJAR QUE A ESE RUBIO BASTARDO SE LO CARGARA EL PAYASO! ― nadie podía creer que esas semejantes palabrotas vinieran del siempre frio y calculador genio Hyuga.

― ¡¿En qué me equivoque?! ― se preguntaba Kushina mientras lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a su marido.

― Pues en primera, lo dejaron solo ― la pareja giro la vista a quien había dicho esas mundanas palabras y se toparon con que había sido el Sandaime, al parecer el viejo creyó que era un buen momento para hacer una broma.

― ¡OJALA LO MATEN POR BASURA! ― Neji seguía gritando sus palabrotas cuando alguien salió de la nada para abrazarlo. Era desde luego, Hizashi Hyuga, su papa, quien al sentir que su hijo lo necesitaba se apresuro en ir en su auxilio.

― Cálmate Neji, cálmate ― le decía preocupado el Hyuga mayor, pero su hijo lloraba aun mas que Kushina y Minato juntos.

― ¡Me arruinaron la vida, papa! ― se quejaba Neji como si fuera un niño pequeño.

―Hijo, pero si tu ya estás muerto ― le recordó su padre lo cual lejos de calmarlo hizo que llorara aun más fuerte.

― ¡Deje mi futuro con Ten Ten por ese desgraciado! ― las quejas de Neji comenzaban a sonar como si fueran las de una mujer despechada y eso preocupaba un poco a su papa.

― ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi niño! ― lloraba la pelirroja, pensando cómo fue que se desvió su hijo para que se fijara en semejante remedo de humano y dejara de lado a la linda Hinata por ese adefesio.

El Shodaime y el Nidaime por su parte prefirieron no decir nada, a ellos también los tomo por sorpresa la decisión de Naruto, mas a Hashirama que a Tobirama, pero igual ambos no podían creer lo que oyeron.

…

De vuelta en el mundo de los vivos, Naruto se alejo un poco con sus conocidos y les hablo sobre quien era Kaguya y del porque estaba ahí. Naruto pudo hablar un rato con ella durante el tiempo que Sasuke se desmayo y supo que ella fue la primera usuaria del chakra que desarrollo después de comer el fruto del dios árbol y con ese poder paro las guerras del mundo. Naruto estaba asombrado por eso, nunca creyó que ella fuera una mujer tan antigua y admirable, incluso compartían el mismo sueño, la paz. Kaguya también le dijo que luego vio como los humanos habían usado su chakra para volver a matarse y ella en un arranque de enojo perdió el control y termino convirtiéndose en el juubi para luego ser sellada en la luna por sus hijo, de los cuales uno resulto ser el Rikkudo Sennin, lo cual dejo con la boca abierta a Naruto, realmente Kaguya era una mujer asombrosa, claro, si uno omitía sus deseos de matar a la humanidad y que se había convertido en un monstruo sin alma, pero fuera de eso no estaba tan mal. Además les explico sobre su plan para hacer que ella ya no quisiera hacerle daño al mundo.

― ¿Es cierto lo que nos dices? ― pregunto escéptica Tsunade.

― ¡Sí! ¡Ella no tiene porque mentirme, vieja! ― Tsunade iba a recriminarle el que otra vez la llamara vieja cuando el Kazekage tomo la palabra.

― Naruto― le llamo la atención el pelirrojo― ¡Eres estúpido! ― grito el Jinchuuriki abofeteando a Naruto con una mano de arena. Todos se quedaron de piedra, se suponía que allí era Tsunade quien perdía los estribos, no Gaara.

― ¡Que no! ¡¿Por qué les cuesta tanto creer que me gusta Kaguya-san?! ― Naruto ya estaba hasrto de que todos lo criticaran por haberse fijado en su diosa.

―Entiéndenos Naruto, nos preocupas ― le dijo Tsunade intentando hacer que entrara en razón.

―Lo sé Tsunade, pero en quien me fijo es una decisión que solo me concierne a mi ― hablo seriamente el rubio, no les iba a permitir que ellos intentaran separarlos, no por las buenas.

― ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo esto? ― hablo el Raikage― Deberíamos ir y matarla de una vez.

― ¡Tú la tocas! ¡Y el único muerto vas a ser tú, vejete! ― amenazo Naruto, inclusos sus ojos estaban rojos mostrando la pupila rasgada del kyubi, seña de que no estaba bromeando.

― ¡Me alegro por ti colega! ¡Tienes buen ojo! ― dijo eufórico Killer Bee extendiendo su puño para chocarlo con el de su rubio amigo. Tuvo que actuar rápido para calmar los ánimos.

― ¡Gracias Bee! ¡Tu si me entiendes! ― Naruto se sentía muy agradecido con él pues al parecer era el único que aprobaba su posible relación con Kaguya.

― ¡No te preocupes chaval! ¡No te pongas menso, dame un rato, que yo los convenzo! ― como de costumbre Bee hizo otro de sus horrendos raps, esta vez le pedía al rubio que le dejara a solas con sus amigos para poder convencerlos de aprobar a Kaguya. Naruto se retiro hacia donde estaba su amada para preguntarle cómo estaba dejándole el resto a Bee.

― Hay que separarlos― murmuro seriamente el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi dejando a todos con la quijada en el piso, jamás se hubieran esperado que Bee ¡Precisamente él! Le diera la espalda a Naruto― No me miren así, me preocupo por él, pero si le decía que también me oponía se hubiera puesto más testarudo― dijo encogiéndose de hombros.—además tengo una idea.

― ¿Que propones? ― pregunto seria Tsunade, a lo que los demás prestaron atención al plan del Jinchuuriki.

…

Naruto rápidamente se acerco a Kaguya quien estaba rodeada de ninjas listos para atacar a la menor muestra de hostilidad.

― ¿Cómo estas Kaguya-san? ― pregunto tímidamente Naruto, aun se le hacía difícil dirigirle la palabra sin sonrojarse. Ella no dijo nada y solo se volteo a otro lado molesta, al parecer se había enojado con Naruto y él ni cuenta.

― Aquí todos piensan que soy un monstruo por ser diferente― dijo un poco dolida sin voltear a ver al rubio.

― No importa lo que ellos piensen― le dijo Naruto intentando reconfortarla― , solo deles una oportunidad, ya verá que luego hasta terminan cayéndole bien ― Naruto sujeto delicadamente su mano izquierda lo mas delicadamente posible mientras le miraba con devoción y respeto. Su mirada era tan potente que arranco suspiros de algunas kunoichis, incluso la propia Kaguya se sonrojo nuevamente.

― Solo porque tú me lo pides ― le contesto desganada a lo que él le agradeció el ojiazul―, y dime, Naruto-kun ¿Cómo se supone que vas a mostrarme que la humanidad no es tan mala? ― pregunto curiosa.

― Mmmm, pues eso es fácil. ¿Qué tal si vive en Konoha un tiempo? Para que vea cómo se vive de bien ahí― propuso el rubio a lo que ella inmediatamente se imagino como seria su vida junto al rubio, pasear juntos, cenar los dos solos. Incluso se permitió fantasear con una boda. Bueno, tal vez ella estaba yendo demasiado lejos, ¿pero quién podría culparla? Ella no era de piedra, ya no al menos. Ese rubio no era nada feo y encima se le había declarado, además de que ella llevaba sola desde hace como mil años y tener una pareja no se veía tan mal. Zetsu al escuchar esa proposición salió abruptamente de la manga de Kaguya listo a defender la honra de su sacro santa madre.

― ¡**YA MOSTRASTE TUS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES! ― **grito como loco alertando a los demás ninjas pero Naruto les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizaran― **¡LO QUE QUIERES ES LLEVARLA A TU CASA PARA HACERLE COSAS INDECENTES A MI MADRE! ―** volvió a gritar Zetsu apuntando acusadoramente a Naruto el cual -al igual que Kaguya- se sonrojo al máximo.

― ¡D-deja de decir estupideces, hombre aloe! ― gritó todo alarmado Naruto, eso ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente― Además, tú menos que nadie puede darme lecciones de moral, te recuerdo que eres un criminal ― dijo malicioso el rubio, lo cual dejo más molesto al aloe.

― ¡Zetsu cállate! ― grito igual de alarmada la diosa conejo, no se esperaba que su hijo menor fuera a decir algo así de repente.

― **¡Pero madre! ―** protesto Zetsu― **¡Lo que quiere es manchar tu honra! ―**más que un criminal, Zetsu parecía un niño malcriado que no quiere que su madre rehaga su vida, justo como en las telenovelas.

― ¡Yo no trato de hacer algo así! ― se defendió Naruto, no iba a dejar que lo difamaran así como así, suficiente tenía con los demás.

― **¡Pruébalo! ―** exigió nuevamente el peliverde.

― ¡¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso?! – ahora Naruto era quien pedía explicaciones, y al parecer Zetsu no quería ceder en su conducta.

― **¡Ese no es mi problema! ― ** el peliverde no iba a dejar que su madre se fuera con cualquiera, y menos ese rubio cabeza hueca que lo único que quería era pervertir a su inocente progenitora.

Justo cuando Naruto iba a continuar la contienda, apareció Tsunade con una sonrisa en el rostro seguida de un aun mas sonriente Bee que alzaba los pulgares en señal de triunfo.

― Muy bien, Naruto― dijo Tsunade mirando al rubio a los ojos― permitiremos que estés con… Kaguya-san ― soltó sin más la rubia haciendo sonrojar a su subordinado hasta más no poder.

― **¡Lo sabia! ―** grito triunfal Zetsu del cual nadie se había percatado.

― Naruto, ¿No habías matado al hombre aloe con un mini rasen shuriken? ― le susurro en el oído la Hokage.

― El hombre aloe es su hijo ― contesto el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¡¿En serio?! ― pregunto alarmada.

― Si, pero no te preocupes. el hombre aloe no hará daño a nadie― volvió a contestar Naruto agitando la mano restándole importancia.

― **¡¿CUANTAS VECES TENDRÉ QUE DECIRLES QUE ME LLAMO ZETSU?! ¡MI NOMBRE ES ZETSU! ¡ZETSU! ¡GRABENSELO EN SUS MALDITAS CABEZAS! ― ** por fin había sucedido, Zetsu estallo.

― ¡Zetsu! ¡O te calmas o me veré obligada a castigarte! ― hablo con voz firme Kaguya, no iba a permitir que su hijo siguiera avergonzándola frente a Naruto.

― ¡OOOOOOHHHH! ¡QUE BAJON! ― dijeron al unisonó todos los ninjas que los rodeaban al estilo mordecai y rigby, haciendo que Zetsu quisiera matarlos.

― **Si tanto lo quieres quédate con él y déjame tirado, después de todo solo soy el único de tus hijos que de verdad te quiere, y el que te revivió después de que los tros te dejaron pudriéndote en la luna**― dijo dolido el aloe andante.

― Hijo― hablo la diosa conejo en tono maternal acariciándole el pelo a su retoño menor― deja de preocuparte tanto, si quieres puedes venir conmigo, yo nunca te dejare― afirmo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

― **Bueno― ** dijo en tono de niño regañado ganándose un afectuoso abrazo por parte de su mami lo que arranco otro suspiro entre los presentes.

― ¡Esta decidido! ― grito Naruto llamando la atención de todos― ¡Kaguya-san se vendrá a vivir a Konoha! ― dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo sacando otro sonrojo por parte de la peliplata al imaginarse su vida junto al rubio.

― **¡Te olvidas de mí! ―** gritó indignado el peliverde.

― Ah sí, y Zetsu― dijo sin muchas ganas.

― ¡PAREN ESTA ESTUPIDEZ! ― de repente se escucho una potente voz y los cielos se abrieron mostrando a nada más y nada menos que a Hagoromo y a su costado iba Homura, ambos hermanos se veían muy enojados.

―Naruto-kun ― murmuro Hinata como si tuviera una horrenda pesadilla.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Ojala les guste el cap y si tienen sugerencias son bien recibidas. Por cierto, no tengo nada en contra de Sarada, ¡pero tienen que admitir que esa niña parece más hija de Karin que de Sakura XDDDD. No me odien jeje XD.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se verá la reacción completa de todos los demás y la relación de Hagoromo con su madre XDDDD**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Sanada el tengu: pues aquí tienes la continuación, ojala te guste. Por cierto, se te extraña en el otro fic XDDD. Seeeeeh una pareja de lo mas crack XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Reload32: espero te guste este cap, pues como va a reaccionar Hinata se va a ver en el otro cap que quizás suba la próxima semana, yo subo los cap en orden de cual tiene mas reviews, por lo que el próximo va a ser el de mi fic: Akatsuki, el camino que elegi. Si quieres pasate por mi perfil y dale una leida, dicen por ahí que es bueno XDDD. Saludos.**

**Gjr20900: aquí tienes la conti, espero que te guste igual o más que el otro XDDD. Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3: continuan las reacciones

**Un sentimiento inesperado**

**Capitulo 3: **Continúan las reacciones

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

― ¡PAREN ESTA ESTUPIDEZ! ― de repente se escucho una potente voz y los cielos se abrieron mostrando a nada más y nada menos que a Hagoromo y a su costado iba Hamura, ambos hermanos se veían muy enojados.

― **¡Bendito sea Kami! ―** exclamo el aloe feliz de ver que sus hermanos mayores llegaban― **¡Hagan a madre entrar en razón! ** ― les ordeno molesto mientras se volvía a meter en la manga de su mami.

― **¡Papa! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ― ** exclamo feliz Kurama de ver a su progenitor y rogando que este hiciera entrar en razón a su Jinchuuriki.

― ¡¿Hagoromo?! ― pregunto sorprendida la diosa conejo de ver a su hijo mayor ahí, en un principio se sintió feliz de volver a verlo, pero luego recordó que por su culpa termino pudriéndose por como mil años en la luna donde era vigilada por su otro hijo y su clan para que no escapara del sello. Kaguya al recordar esos mínimos detalles se volteo molesta dándole la espalda a su hijo― ¿Qué quieres? ― pregunto molesta aun sin ver a su primogénito.

― ¡Quiero que detengas esto, madre! ―exigió molesto el primer ninja de la historia.

― ¿A qué te refieres con "esto"? ― volvió a preguntar haciendo comillas aéreas pero sin voltear a verlo aun.

― La locura de querer vivir en Konoha, ¡Y encima quieres ponerte de pareja a un niño! ― alzo la voz indignado el peliplata haciendo que su madre se sonrojara por eso.

― Entiende madre, esto no está bien ― dijo Hamura intentando que su madre entrara en razón.

― ¡Y a ustedes que les importa! ―grito molesta― ¡No son quienes para meterse en mi vida!

― Madre, ¡ese muchacho es la reencarnación de mi hijo! ¡Es tu nieto en espíritu! ― declaro Hagoromo jugando su mejor carta para que su madre desistiera de su loca idea.

― ¡Me da igual! ― dijo abrazando a Naruto protectoramente lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara de sobre manera― ¡Yo quiero estar con Naruto-kun y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir! ― haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara pues prácticamente se le había declarado y luego ella misma se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho― Ya saben, para ver si la humanidad vale la pena― dijo rápidamente para que los demás no tomaran a mal sus palabras.

― Madre, Hagoromo tiene razón. No puedes entablar una relación con tu nieto ¡Es macabro! ―dijo Hamura señalando al rubio.

― Pues Hagoromo dijo que era mi nieto en espíritu ― dijo alzando el índice para luego poner una sonrisilla picara― pero no en cuerpo― hablo mientras abrazaba felizmente a Naruto por detrás y le daba un besito en la mejilla haciendo que a Naruto comenzara a salirle humo de la cabeza. Y ahí se fue al diablo lo de no querer que los demás no tomaran a mal sus palabras, después de todo, si iba a vivir en Konoha con Naruto pues no estaba de mas mostrar un poco de afecto, de todos modos él se le había declarado.

― **¡No fantasees con mi madre, pervertido! ****―** grito Zetsu saliendo nuevamente de la manga de Kaguya para golpear en las costillas a Naruto sacándolo de su trance.

― ¡No me pegues, Zetsu! ¡Yo no estaba haciendo tal cosa! ― respondió molesto Naruto.

― **¡QUE NO ME DIGAS HOMBRE ALO…! A no, ahora si lo dijiste bien, ¡Y mas te vale que no hayas pensado nada indecente! ****―** amenazo la planta volviendo a meterse a la manga de la diosa conejo, al parecer el tipo se creía una tortuga o algo así.

― ¡Esto es una locura! ― grito exaltado el Rikudo Sennin al ver a su madre besando a su nieto.

― ¡Ustedes perdieron el derecho a opinar cuando me encerraron como a una vil bestia! ― les recrimino la peliplata.

― Madre, intentabas matar a la humanidad― le recordó Hamura suspirando de cansancio, había olvidado lo testaruda que podía ser su madre.

― Eso era antes, ahora les doy otra oportunidad para que se rediman de sus actos ― dijo volteándose nuevamente molesta.

― La única que tiene que arrepentirse de algo eres tu― acuso nuevamente Hagoromo― ¡Y tú! ¡¿No piensas decir nada?! ― dijo mirando a Naruto fijamente con su Rinnegan, y la verdad era muy intimidante, pero el rubio no se dejo amedrentar, ¡Él lucharía por su diosa!

― Pues yo opino que deberían dejar en paz a Kaguya-san ― dijo aterradoramente serio Naruto, después de todo Kaguya de alguna forma se había declarado por lo que no dejaría que los separaran tan fácilmente― ella puede decidir qué hacer con su vida sin tener que pedirles permiso.

―Muy bien ¿Me pueden decir cómo es que se "enamoraron"? ― pregunto Hagoromo al borde de un ataque de rabia.

― Amor a primera vista ― contestaron ambos encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que todos se cayeran de espaldas.

― ¿Realmente esperan que nos traguemos eso? ― pregunto igual de molesto Hamura pues su madre más que testaruda estaba siendo muy infantil. Ambos hermanos tenían una expresión de: "¿Me está jodiendo arbitro?".

― No me importa si se lo creen o no, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos― dijo Kaguya volviendo a abrazar a su rubio.

― ¡Es verdad! ― exclamo Naruto mirando fijamente a sus futuros hijastros.

― Es más, hasta pueden ir llamando papa a Naruto-kun ― dijo la peliplata para molestar a sus hijos lográndolo al instante.

― ¡Estás loca! ―grito fuera de sí el Hagoromo de solo pensar en que llamaría papa a la reencarnación de su propio hijo, simplemente atroz.

― ¡No le digas loca! ― gritaron Zetsu y Naruto saliendo en defensa de Kaguya quien se enterneció de ver como su retoño y su futura pareja la defendían.

― ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Que les de mi bendición y me vaya tranquilo?! ― pregunto sarcásticamente el poseedor del Rinnegan.

―No es mala idea― dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en su mentón haciendo una pose de pensante.

― ¡Shinra Tensei! ― Hagoromo al escuchar esas insulsas palabras uso su shinra tensei para mandar a volar a Naruto quien fue detenido por Kaguya quien uso su Bansho Tenin para atraer a Naruto devuelta a ella y otra vez fue repelido por Hagoromo creando un bucle de golpes y retornos.

― ¡Shinra tensei!

― ¡Bansho Tenin!

― ¡Shinra Tensei!

― ¡Bansho Tenin!

― ¡Paren ya! ― grito Tsunade al ver que Naruto no resistiría mucho en esa situación y ya parecía más muerto que vivo.

…

Mientras tanto en el otro mundo todos seguían expectantes y con sus esperanzas puestas en que Hagoromo y Hamura pudieran hacer entrar en razón a Naruto. Todos menos Neji Hyuga quien se alegraba de que Hagoromo le diera una paliza a Naruto.

― ¡Eso Rikudo-san! ¡Dale otro golpe a ese rubio bastardo! ― gritaba alegre y con una expresión maniática en el rostro que hizo que a los demás les bajara una gota de sudor por la sien.

― Espero que Hagoromo-san lo haga entrar en razón― dijo Kushina mientras oraba para que su bebe se casara con alguien más normal.

―No te preocupes querida, seguro lo logra ― dijo esperanzado Minato.

― ¡Hola a todos! ― entro gritando Jiraiya pues recién se entero de que su discípulo se había echado novia ¡Al fin podría callarle la boca a todos los demás sabios que decían que Naruto era gay por estar buscando tanto a Sasuke! ― ¡¿Quién es la afortunada que se casara con mi ahijado?! ― le pregunto a Minato quien estaba llorando, cosa que Jiraiya atribuyo a la felicidad que Minato sentía, desde hacia tiempo que algunos tipos en el infierno le hacían bullying por Naruto.

― Es esa― dijo apuntando al monitor donde se mostraba a Naruto siendo abrazado por Kaguya.

― ¡Ya decía yo que se iba con Hinata! ¡Ante la duda, la mas tetu…! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ―grito espantado el sabio sapo al ver quien era la supuesta novia de Naruto, ahora le harían más bullying a Minato cuando se enteraran de los gustos de su hijo.

…

Mientras tanto en el infierno, la mayoría de los Akatsuki miraban la situación de Naruto y se morían de la risa al ver las estupideces que hacían los vivos.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡OJALA PUDIERAN HACER OTRA VEZ EL EDO-TENSEI PARA BURLARME DE ELLOS EN SUS CARAS! ― gritó muerto de la risa Deidara, mientras miraba la cara de espanto de Kurotsuchi, Onoki y la cereza del pastel, ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Quien hasta hace poco chillaba como una niña asustada.

― ¡jajaja! ¡Son unos imbéciles! ― gritaba igual de emocionado Kakuzu, feliz de que ese maldito de Naruto se enamorara de semejante monstruo.

― ¡Les dije que al final Jashin-sama lo maldeciría! ―dijo orgullosamente Hidan, el siempre supo que ese rubio bastarde terminaría maldito y al final tuvo razón.

―Creo que me voy a volver Jashinista― pensó seriamente Kakuzu al ver los poderes del dios de Hidan.

― ¡Pues enhorabuena por ti Kakuzu! ― dijo Hidan alegre de tener otro seguidor para Jashin ― Te enseñare todo lo que necesitas saber ― exclamo sacándose un libro de la espalda― Y te iniciaras con el libro "Jashin-sama y yo", cuando seas Jashinista avanzado te enseñare los rituales de Jashin y te daré este libro titulado: "¿Hago feliz a Jashin-sama?" e incluso tendrás tú propia guadaña para rituales― Hidan al parecer estaba muy entusiasmado lo cual hizo que Kakuzu se replanteara el cambiar a su dios el dinero por Jashin.

― ¡Espera! ― grito alertado Kakuzu― ¿Qué no estabas en lo más profundo de un hoyo en medio de un bosque de Konoha? ― pregunto sorprendido Kakuzu pues lo último que supo de Hidan es que había quedado descuartizado y enterrado.

―Morí de hambre― contesto el Jashinista encogiéndose de hombros.

―Ya veo.

―Ustedes son una molestia ― dijo algo exasperado Kisame, después de todo a él ni le importaba eso.

― ¡Nadie te pregunto sardina! ― grito furioso Hidan pero Kisame solo lo ignoro, suficiente tenia con una eternidad de dolor y sufrimiento como para tener que soportar a ese par de idiotas.

― ¿Qué sucede aquí? ― pregunto estoico como siempre Itachi quien recién salía de su sesión de tortura diaria la cual no creía soportar por mucho.

― Uzumaki Naruto consiguió novia― contesto desganado Kisame a lo que Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido y se acerco al monitor muy feliz, ¡Al fin los demás Uchihas en el infierno dejarían de decirle que su hermano era puto y era novio de Naruto!

―Me alegro por Naruto-ku… ¿Qué demonios? ― pregunto al ver a la mujer monstruo que abrazaba alegremente al rubio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y discutía con el sabio de los seis caminos.

― ¡Minato! ¡Tu hijo te salió más desviado de lo que creíamos! ― grito burlón Danzo volteando a ver hacia arriba haciendo rabiar a Minato quien quería bajar ahí y darle una golpiza a ese tuerto bastardo.

― ¡Cállate maldito! ― grito molesta Kushina al ver las burlas del tuerto maldito.

― ¡Te jodes Kushina! ― grito desde el infierno Fugaku Uchiha uniéndose a las burlas ― ¡Tu familia no es tan buena como creías!

Eso sí que rebalso la paciencia del cuarto Hokage ― ¡Al menos mi familia no fue asesinada por un niño de trece años! ― contesto Minato maliciosamente cerrándole la boca a Fugaku― ¡Y encima no le hicieron un rasguño! ¡Debería darles vergüenza! ― bueno, como que Minato se había pasado un poco con eso y Fugaku ya estaba planeando como matarlo en su próxima reencarnación mientras que los demás Uchihas maldecían al yondaime.

― ¡Al menos yo si vi crecer a mi hijo! ― contrarresto Fugaku hiriendo al yondaime, pero este no se quedo atrás.

― ¡Sí! ¡Y termino matándote! ― contesto burlón el Hokage dañando aun más a Fugaku quien por un momento se olvido de que tenía dos hijos.

― ¡MALDITO SEAS MINATO NAMIKAZEEEEEEEEE! ― grito furioso el antiguo líder del clan Uchiha.

― No te preocupes Kushina, aun está a tiempo de entrar en razón ― decía Mikoto Uchiha en un intento de calmar a su amiga Kushina, desde que llego al otro mundo se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y pasaban la eternidad charlando acerca de lo fuertes que se hacían sus hijos.

― ¡Mikoto! ¡Aléjate de la mujer de ese bastardo! ― ordeno Fugaku viendo como su adorada esposa consolaba a ese marimacho que en su juventud le daba de porrazos hasta para divertirse.

― ¡Tu no me das ordenes Fugaku! ― contesto molesta ― ¡Y discúlpate con Minato-san! ― dijo separándose de Kushina un momento mientras ponía los brazos en jarra.´

― ¡¿Y yo por qué tendría que hacerlo?! ― a Fugaku la petición de su mujer le pareció inverosímil y estúpida, ¡jamás se iba a rebajar a pedirle perdón a ese infeliz!

― ¡Fugaku! ― rugió la matriarca Uchiha a lo que su esposo bajo la cabeza como si fuera un niño regañado.

―Lo siento ― murmuro apenado.

― ¡No te oí Fugaku! ― volvió a hablar molesta Mikoto.

― ¡Lo siento! ― grito avergonzado topándose con Minato quien le daba una sonrisa arrogante que hizo que le dieran ganas de reencarnar solo para matarlo.

― ¡Mandilón! ― grito Minato burlándose y fue seguido en las burlas por muchos en el infierno.

― ¡Minato! ¡Discúlpate tú también! ―le regaño Kushina al ver el comportamiento de su marido.

― ¡Discúlpame Fugaku! ― se disculpo respetuosamente el yondaime mirando hacia abajo haciendo que Kushina sonriera contenta― Usted también discúlpeme, Mikoto-san ― volvió a disculparse el rubio con una radiante sonrisa.

― ¡No le sonrías a mi mujer, infeliz! ― grito furioso Fugaku.

― ¡Que buen esposo tengo! ― chilló emocionada de que Minato fuera tan maduro.

― Ojala el mío fuera igual― dijo ilusionada Mikoto dejando dolido a Fugaku quien no entendía que era lo que veían todas –incluida su mujer- en ese rubio maldito el cual seguía viéndolo con una sonrisa arrogante, ¡El muy maldito!

― ¡OOOOOOHHHHH! ¡QUE BAJON! ― gritaron todos en el infierno al estilo Mordecai y Rigby.

― ¡Cállense! ― les grito Fugaku activando su Sharingan pero igual todos siguieron burlándose hasta que a Fugaku se le ocurrió algo para seguirlo molestando ― ¡Al menos mi hijo no es un monstruofilico! ― grito a lo que los demás se siguieron muriendo de risa.

― Emmm, Fugaku-chan ― hablo burlón el yondaime― te recuerdo que tu hijo se fue voluntariamente con el degenerado de Orochimaru que declaro que lo quería explícitamente por su cuerpo ― le recordó Minato encogiéndose de hombros. Fugaku sintió como su orgullo era brutalmente aplastado con eso último.

― Minato― hablo Kushina en tono recriminatorio.

― jeje, lo siento querida ― dijo este rascándose la nuca.

― Ya decía yo que ningún pariente de los Senju podía ser normal― dijo Madara Uchiha sobándose las sienes con mucha molestia, ¿Y por esa tipa le habían quitado protagonismo? ¡Maldita vida la que le toco vivir! ¡Otra vez!

Ese insulto no paso desapercibido para Hashirama quien no podía resistir el competir contra Madara por lo que pensó algo para contestarle― ¡Al menos los de mi clan no se sacan los ojos para luego ponérselos! ― grito mirando a Madara quien se sintió lleno de rabia de solo oír su voz.

― ¡Te hare pedazos Hashirama! ― grito Madara furioso.

― ¡No pudiste antes y no podrás ahora! ― contesto el Shodaime burlón.

― ¡No creas que no me eh fortalecido! ― grito Madara alzando el puño.

― Pfff, por favor, no pudiste conmigo ni usando al kyubi, el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno, ni aun cuando invocaste a la estatua del gedo mazo pudiste vencerme y eso que yo solo use mi elemento madera y el modo sabio para pelear ― alardeo el Senju dejando en vergüenza a Madara.

― ¡Bastardo! ― mascullo el Uchiha, al parecer todos se levantaron con ganas de joder al clan Uchiha ese día, y eso que ni dormían.

―Hashirama, deja de comportarte como un niño ― le reprendió su esposa Mito mirándolo acusadoramente pero con un dejo de ternura.

― Lo siento querida― dijo este rascándose la nuca.

― ¡Mandilón! ― se burlo Madara.

― ¡Al menos yo si me case! ¡No como otro que murió viejo y solo! ― grito el Shodaime burlándose de su rival.

― ¡TE ODIO HASHIRAMAAAAAAAAAAA! ― grito furioso Madara ante eso último.

…

Sarutobi y Jiraiya miraban muy seriamente el monitor que les mostraba las imágenes que se resistían a creer.

―Realmente desconozco a Naruto ― dijo con pesar Sarutobi― Quien sabe en qué momento se desvió así.

―Y qué va a saber si se la pasaba jugando billar y leyendo los libros de Jiraiya mientras que a mi hijo le daban de golpes en la calle ― dijo molesta Kushina a lo que el Sandaime se tenso.

― ¡Me decepciona sensei! ¡Debería darle vergüenza! ¡¿Cómo pudo descuidar así a mi mejor alumno?! ― dijo con pesar Jiraiya.

― Mejor cállese usted también sensei― hablo molesto Minato.

― ¡¿Y yo que hice?! ― pregunto exaltado el sabio sapo.

― Se fue de putas y dejo a mi hijo tirado como si no fuera nadie, ni siquiera lo fue a visitar una tan sola vez ― dijo peligrosamente serio Minato haciendo que Jiraiya se tensara.

― En mi defensa debo decir que tenía que supervisar personalmente mi red de espionaje y no podía hacerlo con un bebe a mi cuidado, era demasiado peligroso― dijo virtuosamente el Sannin creyendo que se salvo de la ira de su alumno.

―Sensei, ¿En serio cree que puede engañarnos? ― pregunto Minato a lo que Jiraiya lo quedo viendo dolido―, le recuerdo que podemos ver a quien sea con ese monitor― con esas palabras Jiraiya se tenso aun más y mejor opto por irse a dar una vuelta y regresar hasta que se calmaran los ánimos.

…

De vuelta con Itachi, este se sentía bastante incomodo con la pelea de su papá con el yondaime por lo que se centro en el monitor donde Hagoromo seguía discutiendo con su madre, encima también tenía que aguantar las pelea del Shodaime con su ancestro Madara, toda una molestia para él.

De repente llegaron un montón de Succubos- las cuales estaban más buenas que los ángeles de victoria´s secrets- hasta donde estaba él y se pusieron a rodearlo como una manada en busca de carne fresca.

― Hola Itachi-kun ¿Estás listo para otra sesión de "tortura"? ― pregunto una de los demonios la cual fue fácilmente ignorada por Itachi quien hacia como si ellas no estuvieran ahí.

― Awww, intenta ignorarnos, que ternurita ― dijo que revolvía su negro cabello a lo que Itachi le dio un zape en la mano para que lo soltara.

― Hoy te haremos cosas que nunca creíste posibles, Itachi-kun ― hablo otra mordiéndole sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja.

―Déjenme en paz― murmuro calmadamente el pelinegro, otra vez lo iban a secuestrara para hacerle cosas indecentes en contra de su voluntad. Si bien él no era homosexual como todos los demás le decían, tampoco era alguien que se volvía loco por una falda, o mejor dicho cuerpos porque esas succubos usaban ropa que apenas y les cubría lo necesario. Pero ni aun así lograrían seducirlo, no, el era Itachi Uchiha, y él era de los que creían en el amor verdadero, no los acostones de de un rato.

― ¡OIGAN! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESE MALDITO UCHIHA TIENE MUJERES LINDAS Y NOSOTROS HORRIBLES DEMONIOS?! ― grito furioso Deidara, desde que había llegado al infierno todos los días era brutalmente apaleado por los demonios que lo habitaban mientras que Itachi iba a revolcarse con chicas lindas todos los días.

― Fácil― contesto una succubo― él es alguien muy serio y aunque este aquí en el infierno tiene un corazón muy puro por lo que se nos dio la tarea de corromperlo ― dijo sonrojada de solo pensar en las cosas que le harían en un rato.

De repente todo el mundo se calló y se pusieron serios con una expresión estoica imitando a Itachi quien frunció el ceño y una vena comenzó a marcarse en su frente por eso.

― Protegeré a mi aldea y a mi hermano― dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras miraban a la nada, de repente todos fueron sometidos en un segundo mientras recibían un poderoso coscorrón cortesía de Itachi.

― Las imitaciones baratas, no son aceptables― murmuro este con el puño humeante y todos los demás Uchihas y sus compañeros de Akatsuki mientras ponía una pose de tipo cool. Desgraciadamente con eso Itachi solo consiguió que las succubos se excitaran aun mas al ver lo fuerte que era.

― ¡Quiero un hijo tuyo Itachi-kun! ― gritaron varias succubos mientras los abrazaban cosa que lo puso más molesto de lo que ya era y opto por hacer algo que no pensó hacer nunca, se las sacudió a todas violentamente haciendo que cayeran pesadamente al suelo.

― ¡Kyaaaaaahhh! ¡Me encanta cuando se ponen violentos! ― gritaron nuevamente en coro haciendo que Itachi sudara frio, al parecer nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer conseguiría que lo dejaran tranquilo.

― **¡Donde esta Danzo! ―** entraron preguntando dos enormes Onis que iban a darle su sesión de tortura al tuerto.

― ¡Reencarno! ― grito Danzo modificando su voz pero desde luego que no engaño a los demonios que lo tomaron por los brazos para llevárselo.

― ¡Danzo, te cambio mi tortura! ― le grito rápidamente Itachi al tuerto mientras se libraba del agarre de las succubos y corría hacia el tuerto, no le vendría mal tener una lucha con esos Onis pues su tortura comenzaba a aburrirle de sobre manera.

― ¡Todos tuyos! ― grito Danzo soltándose del agarre de sus agresores y corriendo hacia las succubos― ¡Tortúrenme todo lo que quieran, chicas! ― dijo Danzo lanzándose a ellas con los brazos abiertos.

― ¡No te queremos! ― gritaron asqueadas mientras repelían al viejo con poderosas patadas y volvían a sujetar a Itachi para llevárselo mientras este forcejeaba.

― ¡No! ― gritaron ambos al ver que su intercambio les falló.

…

De vuelta con los vivos…

Hagoromo seguía discutiendo con su madre para hacer que esta entrara en razón, pero esta no cedía en lo más mínimo, seguía empecinada en seguir junto a Naruto a quien abrazaba como si fuera una mascota.

― ¡Déjenme hacer mi vida tranquila! ― grito frustrada la diosa conejo, el debate con sus hijos se había extendido por horas y estos no aceptaban el dejarla ser feliz.

― ¡Esta bien! ― grito exasperado Hagoromo.

―Hagamos esto: Te dejaremos en paz, ¡PERO! Si tu atacas a la humanidad otra vez, te volveremos a sellar en la luna y esta vez romperemos tu estatua― amenazo Hamura sorprendiendo a todos.

Kaguya no se sentía muy segura de eso y no sabía si aceptar. De pronto sintió como alguien apretaba suavemente su mano y al voltear a ver vio a Naruto quien sostenía delicadamente su mano mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa― Acepta Kaguya-san, no te preocupes. yo estaré ahí para que no caigas otra vez en el odio ― afirmo el rubio sonrojando a Kaguya y al resto de las kunoichis de la alianza.

― ¡Esta bien! ― dijo decidida la diosa conejo― acepto su trato.

―No iremos por ahora. Pero recuerda madre, si rompes tu palabra no habrá que nos detenga de sellarte nuevamente― amenazo Hagoromo. No le gusto tener que hacer eso, pero no le quedaba de otra y mientras se marchaba de nuevo al otro mundo rogaba mentalmente que Naruto realmente cambiara a su madre pues no quería tener que pasar nuevamente por el dolor de sellar a su progenitora que tanto lo amó cuando era niño.

Y ya una vez desaparecidos Hagoromo y Hamura todos se quedaron sumidos en un incomodo silencio hasta que Naruto lo rompió.

― ¡Bueno! ¡Creo que todos deberíamos irnos cada quien a su casa! ― propuso el rubio mucho más alegre de lo normal.

― ¡Espera Naruto! ― hablo de repente Tsunade.

― ¿Y ahora que, vieja? ― pregunto desconfiadamente Naruto.

― Pues yo y los demás Kages pensamos en algo sobre lo que dijiste acerca de mostrarle a… Kaguya-san que la humanidad aun vale la pena― dijo la Hokage con una expresión un tanto siniestra.

― ¿Y de que se trata? ― pregunto interesada Kaguya, después de todo eso también le incumbía a ella.

― Pues vera― dijo Gaara tomando la palabra―, pensamos en que no solo debería vivir en Konoha sino que debería de vivir un tiempo en las otras aldeas para que de verdad vea que la humanidad no es tan mala—expuso calmadamente el pelirrojo.

― Mmmm, me parece aceptable― murmuro la diosa conejo― ¿Tu qué opinas, Naruto-kun? ― pregunto ella pues le interesaba conocer la opinión de su pareja.

― ¡Esta bien, ellos tienen razón! ― contesto alegremente Naruto― (Estos se tienen algo entre manos) ― pensó el rubio aun sin quitar su sonrisa, él no era tan tonto como todos creían y sabia que Bee no pudo convencerlos y que de seguro terminaron planeando algo para separarlo de su amada princesa por lo que debería de estar con los ojos abiertos.

― Esta decidido― dijo Tsunade con una falsa sonrisa― (Tu solo espera a ver lo que tenemos reservado para ti, Naruto) ― y con eso último todos emprendieron camino hacia su hogar.

**Hasta aquí! **

**Ahora vieron el resto de reacciones de los demás en el otro mundo respecto a la nueva relación de Naruto con Kaguya. Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus opiniones sobre el cap.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se verá un poco de la vida diaria de Naruto junto a Kaguya.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Vasto Lorde Mugetsu: qué bueno que te gusto el cap, ojala te haya gustado este también. Saludos.**

**Sanada el tengu: pues aunque aquí no hubo violencia, no demasiada XDDD, ojala te haya gustado también este cap y dejes tu opinión. Sobre mi otro fic, pues no te preocupes, todos pasamos ocupados de vez en cuando. Saludos.**

**Nekuroshi kyu: la verdad me hiciste reír con tu review XDDDD, no esperaba que este fic tuviera tal aceptación. Cuando lo postee creí que todos lo iban a dejar pasar como paso con mi primer fic, pero bueno, ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Gjr20900: me alegra que te gustara el cap. Pero no va a haber violencia por parte de Kaguya porque Hagoromo ya le dio un ultimátum. Saludos.**

**Reload32: qué bueno que te gusto el fic, si te gusto lo que viste espérate que dentro de pronto se vienen cosas aun mas locas. Saludos.**

**Yuhoelmer: gracias por tu apoyo a esta historia y ojala sigas disfrutando de los caps y te invito a leer mis otras historias. Saludos.**

**Ashura Uzumaki Rinnegan: yo también quise leer un NaruKagu pero no encontré ninguno por lo que decidí hacer el mío XDDDD. Debo decir que la reacción de Sasuke también fue de mis favoritas, solo superada por la de Neji XDDDDDDDDDDD. Ojala te guste también este cap. Saludos.**

**silver uli: seeeeh soy todo un crack, modestia aparte XDDDDDDDD, la ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Eudog3: yo también estaba cansado de las parejas de siempre y opte por una pareja crack, y si crees que ahora es un desmadre espera a ver lo que tengo reservado para los próximos caps XDDD. Saludos.**

**Dataria: pues ya viste como reaccionaron Hagoromo y Hamura. Lo de Hinata se los debo para el próximo cap. Saludos.**

**Lector Shenlong: gracias por tu apoyo a mis historias y no te preocupes, después de actualizar El samurái naranja voy a volver a actualizar el de Akatsuki, lo que pasa es que escribi diez capítulos de golpe y quería hacer otras historias para no quedarme sin ideas para mis otros fics. Saludos.**

**Rami457: te sorprenderías de las ideas que tengo en la manga todavía XDDDD, si crees que este fic es un cago de risa créeme que todavía no has visto nada. Con decirte que solo tengo que pensar un rato para que se me ocurran mínimo cuatro historias, si tan solo tuviera tiempo de escribirlas todas XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Akuma: qué bueno que te gusto el fic y ojala te guste este cap. saludos**

**Toa Sparda: gracias por la idea, ya se me ocurrió algo que hacer. Saludos.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	4. Chapter 4: Primer día en Konoha

**Un sentimiento inesperado**

**Capitulo 4: **Primer día en Konoha

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Hinata se sentía bastante cansada cuando de repente sintió que alguien le estaba hablando para que se despertara.

―Hinata…despierta…Hinata― decía una voz muy conocida para ella

Cuando Hinata se despertó lo primero que vio fue a Naruto quien tenía un semblante preocupado― ¿Naruto-kun? ― pregunto algo desconcertada y casi se vuelve a desmayar cuando Naruto la abrazo con fuerza y le decía lo mucho que se había preocupado por ella.

― ¡Hinata! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti! ― decía Naruto mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas asomaban por sus labios dejando a Hinata al borde del colapso.

― ¿Q-que sucedió? ― se pregunto al ver que no estaba en el campo de batalla sino en un cuarto de hospital.

―Te desmayaste y me preocupe, por eso te traje al hospital ― contesto el rubio secándose las lagrimas, Hinata no perdió tiempo y se lanzo a abrazarlo diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y pidiéndole que no se separara de ella.

―No te preocupes Hinata, estaré aquí contigo ― le dijo Naruto mirándola de forma muy tierna y con un pequeño sonrojo.

―Na-Naruto-kun ― murmuro la ojiperla al borde de las lágrimas, jamás creyó que Naruto se preocuparía así por ella. Siempre soñó con vivir algo así, simplemente era perfecto― ¿E-en serio te preocupas por mí? ― pregunto con mucha ilusión.

―Claro, después de todo eres la madrina de mis retoños ― contesto feliz de la vida el ojiazul dejando a Hinata de piedra. ¿Sería que sus oídos la habían engañado? ¿O seria que murió y fue mandada al infierno y estaba pagando alguna cosa que hizo en su vida pasada? Hinata no lo sabía pero la verdad se sentía más apaleada que un saco de boxeo de Lee y Gai cuando activaban su llama de la juventud. De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos pequeños niños de siete años, un niño y una niña. Los cuales tenían el pelo blanco platino, de tez morena bronceada la de Naruto y en sus ojos se podía apreciar el Rinnegan en los ojos del niño y el Byakugan en los ojos de la niña, ambos iban vestidos con kimonos blancos y en sus cabezas asomaban pequeños cuernos.

― ¡Madrina! ― gritaron preocupados acercándose con lagrimas en los ojos hacia una shockeada Hinata quien se negaba a ver la realidad.

― No se preocupen, Minato, Kushina-chan. Su madrina está bien, solo se tuvo unos mareos, es normal en su estado ― dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a quienes parecían sus retoños. Hinata estaba al borde de la locura ¡Siempre quiso tener una pareja de niños como esos y ponerles los nombres de sus suegros! ¡¿Y qué rayos quería decir con lo de "su estado"?! Hinata volteo a ver hacia abajo y pudo ver como su vientre se mostraba bastante hinchado ¡No! ¡Eso no era hinchazón! ¡Era efectivamente un embarazo! Ahora lo único que pensaba Hinata era ¿Quién rayos seria el padre de esa criatura?

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió dejando a Hinata aun peor de lo que ya estaba. Por la puerta había asomado Sasuke Uchiha seguido de un niño pelinegro de tez blanca que iba vestido con la misma ropa que Sasuke cuando tenía doce, lo inusual en ese niño es que sus ojos eran color blanco malva, eso ultimo le dio mala espina a Hinata.

― ¡Mama! ¡¿Estás bien?! ― pregunto preocupado el pequeño pelinegro quien se acerco rápidamente a ella para abrazarla mientras ella lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.

― ¡Hinata mi amor! ¡¿Estás bien?! ― pregunto Sasuke igual de preocupado corriendo a abrazarla junto con su hijo.

―No te preocupes, teme. Hinata está bien, solo fue un mareo ― contesto Naruto a lo que Sasuke suspiro de alivio.

― Ufff, que alivio. No sabría qué hacer si algo le pasa a mi Hina-chan ― comento el azabache tomándole las mejillas a una Hinata que tenía una cara de horror similar a la pintura "El grito".

― ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ― gritó Hinata con todas sus fuerzas, jamás hubiese pensado que algún día se casaría con ese cubo de hielo llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

― ¡¿Qué te sucedió Hinata-san?! ― pregunto una voz no menos que macabra y siniestra, al igual que con Sasuke, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más que los de Illumi de HunterxHunter antes de voltear a ver nuevamente a la puerta encontrándose con una muy preocupada Kaguya.

― ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ― grito nuevamente Hinata moviéndose como loca.

…

― ¡Despierta! ¡Hinata despierta! ― gritaba un muy preocupado Kiba quien llevaba a Hinata en brazos hacia Konoha.

Hinata se levanto de golpe y muy desorientada tan pronto como pudo abrir los ojos y vio a Kiba, le dio un puñetazo que le aflojo los dientes al pobre Inuzuka quien quedo fuera de combate.

― ¡Mi jeta! ― dijo adolorido el castaño.

― ¡¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?! ― pregunto exaltada.

―Hinata cálmate― le dijo Shino tratando de apaciguar a su compañera recibiendo otro golpe en la cara cortesía de Hinata.

― ¡A LA MIERDA CON CALMARSE! ¡¿DÓNDE CARAJO ESTA EL RUBIO POR EL QUE ARRIESGUE LA VIDA DOS VECES?! ― pregunto furiosa.

― ¿Y yo que hice? ― se pregunto el Aburame tratando de parar con sus manos la hemorragia nasal producida por el golpe.

― ¿Qué te sucede Hinata?! ― pregunto Naruto quien al escuchar el ruido se separo de Kaguya y fue a ver de qué se trataba.

― ¡Naruto-kun, no me dejeeees! ― gritó Hinata con lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su rubio, solo y sin ninguna mujer monstruo.

― C-cálmate Hinata! ― decía el rubio todo rojo por ver como su amiga lo abrazaba y aplastaba su enorme delantera en su pecho.

― ¡Naruto-kun! ¡¿Quién rayos es ella?! ¡¿Y porque te esta abrazando?! ― pregunto una furiosa Kaguya al ver que había una fulana abrazando a SU Naruto-kun.

― ¡E-ella es solo una amiga, no te enojes Kaguya-san! ― pidió el rubio temiendo por su integridad.

― ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ― grito Hinata al voltear la mirada y ver a la mujer monstruo cayendo desmayada en brazos de un aterrado Naruto.

― Pobrecita ― murmuro Sasuke acompañando a Hinata en su dolor. El dobe que siempre quiso se le fue arrebatado antes de que fuera suyo.

…

Luego de unas cuantas horas de camino, Naruto y Kaguya junto con los demás shinobis de Konoha pudieron llegar a la aldea, cosa que fue raro pues cuando iban hacia el campo de batalla tardaron algunos días en llegar, pero como dicen: el camino de regreso se siente más corto.

― ¡Por fin estamos en Konoha dattebayo! ― gritó feliz Naruto quien iba agarrado del brazo por Kaguya― ¡No puedo esperar a mostrarte la aldea! ― dijo mirando a su diosa quien le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

― **Solo espero que esta aldea no esté llena de pervertidos como tú****―** bufo Zetsu aun sin salir de las mangas de su mami.

― ¿Qué no piensas salir de la manga de Kaguya-san? Ya estas algo grande para que tu mami te cargue ¿no crees? ― pregunto socarrón el rubio mirando a su rival por el afecto de Kaguya.

― **Solo sigo así porque te recuerdo que sin mi parte blanca solo tengo una pierna****―** respondió molesto el aloe.

― Pffff, mimado― se siguió burlando el rubio haciendo rabiar a Zetsu.

― **¡Mama! ¡El mocoso se está burlando de mí porque solo tengo una pierna! ****―** acuso el aloe volviendo a salir de la manga de su mami.

― ¡Él empezó! ― se defendió Naruto haciendo un puchero.

― Me alegra que se estén llevando bien― fue lo único que dijo Kaguya mientras seguía caminando tomada del brazo de su rubio luciendo una dulce sonrisa.

Ambos solo se miraron y luego voltearon la vista bufando molestos. De pronto Kaguya se puso a pensar que si iba a hacer una vida con Naruto, debería aprender que era lo que hacían las amas de casa normales para poder ser una buena pareja.

―Dime Naruto-kun, ¿Qué hacen las mujeres normales con hijos? ― se aventuro a preguntar a lo que Naruto puso una pose pensante y luego con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas contesto.

―Pues vera, Kaguya-san. Las mujeres normales con hijos por lo general se encargan del hogar, mantienen limpia la casa, comprar los víveres, se encargan de preparar la comida, y algunas salen a trabajar. Y sacan a pasear a sus hijos pequeños en carriolas― contesto el rubio, si bien eso era lo que las mujeres normales hacían, eso ultimo lo dijo para fastidiar a Zetsu, ya lo podía ver metido en una carriola siendo empujado por ambos mientras lo llamaban Zetsu-chan, simplemente divertido y maléfico.

Kaguya se lo pensó un rato y se imagino a ella preparándole la cena a un cansado Naruto que llegaba de trabajar y la saludaba con un beso en los labios, cosa que la hizo sonrojar d solo imaginar a que sabrían los labios de su pareja pues aun no se daban su primer beso. Además se imagino a ella paseando con un chibi Zetsu, mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos como hacía con Hagoromo y Hamura cuando estos eran bebes, simplemente hermoso.

La mirada de Kaguya puso muy nervioso a Zetsu quien ya se imaginaba lo que ella estaba pensando, y solo pudo ver una cosa en su futuro: vergüenza, vergüenza y más vergüenza ¡Ah! y también humillaciones, todas provocadas por su progenitora. De haber tenido lagrimales se hubiera puesto a llorar.

A su paso los aldeanos salían corriendo despavoridos pues le tenían pánico a Kaguya por su aspecto lo cual la acomplejaba un poco, pero solo una vista al rostro sonriente y emocionado de Naruto era suficiente para que se sintiera mejor.

―Bien, ahora vamos a mi oficina para hablar unos asuntos― ordeno la godaime pues estaban causando algo de revuelo.

Ya en la oficina de Tsunade se pusieron hablar acerca de donde vivirían Kaguya y Zetsu.

― ¿Y donde vivirá Kaguya-san, abuela? ― pregunto serio Naruto.

― ¿Qué no iba a vivir contigo? ― pregunto dudosa la rubia.

― ¡¿C-c-c-conmigo?! ― pregunto alarmado el rubio, quien desde luego no había pensado en eso.

―Sí, tú fuiste quien dijo: ¡Quiero estar con Kaguya-san, dattebayo! ― dijo Tsunade imitando al rubio de una forma un tanto ridícula.

― ¿Acaso no quieres vivir conmigo? ― pregunto la diosa conejo con algo de molestia.

―No es eso, lo que paso es que mi apartamento es muy pequeño y solo hay una cama― a medida que Naruto hablaba su voz se iba haciendo cada vez mas inaudible y se iba poniendo más rojo de solo pensar en que tendría que dormir con su diosa.

― **¡Pervertido! ****―** grito Zetsu golpeando nuevamente al rubio.

Tsunade solo suspiro y saco un manojo de llaves de su escritorio el cual se lo lanzo a Naruto quien lo cogió al aire con una expresión curiosa.

― ¿Y esto? ― pregunto el rubio mirando a Tsunade con una ceja alzada.

―Son las llaves de una casa en la zona norte de la aldea, allí será donde viva Kaguya-san ― dijo seriamente la Hokage, lo último que quería eran quejas por lo que opto por darles una casa.

― **¡¿Y yo qué?!** ― grito molesto Zetsu, si no lo llamaban hombre aloe lo olvidaban como si no fuera nadie ¡Malditos humanos!

― Tch, tu vivirás con ella― contesto la rubia de mala gana a lo que el aloe volvió a la manga de su mami.

―Bueno, entonces nos vamos yendo, adiós abuela― dijo Naruto mientras se despedía y se iba de la oficina de la godaime con su nueva novia.

…

Mientras tanto en el cielo…

― ¡¿COMO QUE NO PUDIERON HACER NADA?! ― grito furiosa Kushina haciéndole una llave en el cuello a Hagoromo mientras que con sus piernas ahorcaba a Hamura.

― ¡C-c-calme…se Ku-ku…shina-san! ― pedía el pobre Hamura sintiendo que se iba a morir otra vez.

― ¡AL DIABLO CON CALMARSE! ― rugió la pelirroja.

― ¿No deberíamos ayudarles? ― pregunto el Shodaime a Minato al ver la tortura que estaba sufriendo su antepasado.

― ¿Metería usted las manos en una jaula con serpientes? ― pregunto Minato alzando una ceja, nadie mejor que él conocía a la furia con la que se caso.

― Supongo que no― contestó el primer Hokage mirando como ahora Kushina usaba a ambos hermanos como sacos de boxeo.

― ¡VUELVAN ALLÁ! ― ordeno la pelirroja.

― ¡No podemos! ―contestó Hamura recibiendo otro puñetazo en la jeta― ¡Prometimos no meternos en las vida de madre! ― intento excusarse pero solo consiguió ser golpeado con más ganas.

― ¡A MI NO ME DIGAN QUE NO!

― ¡Mis huesos! ― gritaba el pobre Rikudo Sennin al ser azotado contra el suelo por una cada vez más rabiosa Kushina.

― En serio yondaime, creo que deberíamos pararla antes de que vuelvan a morir― hablo en Nidaime quien ya se estaba preocupando.

―Nah, solo déjenla que los golpee hasta que se canse― contesto Minato encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Cuánto más seguirá golpeándolos? ― se pregunto Mikoto, desde hacia unas horas Kushina comenzó a golpear a los hermanos Otsutsuki y no había parado desde entonces.

― Quizás los golpee por un par de horas mas― comento sin muchas ganas Mito.

―Desde niña siempre fue muy violenta― musito Biwako recordando cuantas veces tuvo que separarla de Fugaku o Hiashi para que no los matara a golpes.

― ¿Quieren ir a ver lo que hacen los vivos? ― sugirió Mikoto a lo que las otras dos mujeres asintieron contentas.

…

Mientras tanto en el infierno…

Itachi regresaba arrastrándose de su octava sesión de tortura del día, y todavía le faltaban otras cuatro. Si pudiera se cortaba las venas para morir, pero de todos modos ya estaba muerto y solo le quedaba rezar para que su reencarnación fuera lo más rápida posible. Al pobre Itachi lo dejaron más seco que un bagazo. Por otro lado Danzo también volvía arrastrándose de su sesión de tortura donde le costuraron las extremidades al torso y lo usaron como pelota de playa.

― Odio mi muerte― murmuraron ambos pelinegros cuando se tuvieron en frente.

― Al menos ustedes tienen mujeres y apaleos― llego alegando Deidara en una silla de ruedas.

― No creo que estés peor― critico Danzo.

― Al menos ustedes no sirven de reemplazo para las amantes de los demonios― dijo el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que los otros dos se quedaran blancos, así que por eso era la silla de ruedas.

― Nadie tiene una peor tortura que yo― dijo con pesar Kakuzu.

― Eso es lo que tú crees― comento Hidan a quien nadie veía por ningún lado hasta que Kakuzu se dio la vuelta y vieron la cabeza de Hidan costurada al trasero de Kakuzu. Ningún de los tres sabía si reírse o sentir pena por ellos.

― ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE TORTURA A ESA SARDINA?! ― grito Deidara mas que furioso al ver al hombre tiburón sentado en la piedra donde se había quedado.

― No le hacen nada por su aspecto, los otros demonios lo consideran uno de ellos y por eso lo dejan en paz― dijo Itachi levantándose.

― ¡La puta madre! ¡Lo dejan en paz por ser feo! ― grito furioso Hidan.

De repente Kakuzu pareció reaccionar al ver que ahí faltaba otro de los que estaban en el infierno― Oigan, ¿Dónde está Sasori? ― pregunto el avaro.

― Es mi relevo― dijo cabizbajo Deidara a lo que todos bajaron sus cabezas para darle un minuto de silencio por ese pobre infeliz.

― ¿Alguno ha visto a Nagato? ― llego preguntando Yahiko, desde que se entero que Nagato había muerto lo estuvo buscando a él y a Konan para volver a reunirse como siempre quisieron.

― Ni idea― contesto Itachi.

…

De vuelta al cielo…

Luego de mucho esfuerzo pudieron separar a Kushina de los hermanos Otsutsuki los cuales quedaron para el arrastre. De pronto llegaron agarrados de la mano cierto pelirrojo y cierta peliazul que se habían enterado de la nueva relación de Naruto con la madre de Hagoromo, ellos a diferencia de los demás si se sentían alegres por él pues sabían que si su corazón la había elegido pues debía ser por algo, y si, ellos ya habían visto una imagen de Kaguya que les había enseñado Jiraiya.

― Buenas a todos― saludo Nagato llamando la atención.

― Venimos a felicitarlos por el noviazgo de Naruto― dijo Konan igual de feliz.

― ¡¿Ustedes también vienen a burlarse?! ― pregunto furiosa la Uzumaki.

― ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No! ― se apresuraron a decir ambos antes de que terminaran como aquel par que parecían medio vivos, lo último que querían era terminar igual.

― Nosotros si nos alegramos por él― comento Nagato.

― ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! ― se escuchó el grito furioso de alguien y cuando voltearon a ver se trataba de Yahiko que tenía una cara de asombro y rabia simplemente ÉPICA.

―Ya nos descubrió ― murmuro Konan, desde que ella y Nagato habían llegado al cielo estuvieron buscando a su compañero pero les notificaron que fue mandado al infierno y prefirieron no seguirlo buscando par que este no se sintiera mal.

― ¡¿EXPLÍQUENME POR QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁN USTEDES AHÍ?! ―gritó furioso el pelinaranjo al ver a sus dos mejores amigos, en el cielo y tomados de la mano.

― Nos mandaron al cielo― dijo simplemente Nagato.

― ¡ESO YA LO SÉ! ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ ME MANDARON A MÍ AQUÍ?! ― Yahiko simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que esos dos estuvieran arriba el en cielo gozando de los placeres de la otra vida mientras él se podría en el infierno.

― Porque te suicidaste― contesto Konan dejando con una cara de WTF al pobre Yahiko.

― ¡Mi suicidio fue un valiente acto para que ustedes vivieran! ― gritó señalándolos.

― Hanzo igual iba a matarnos― comento Nagato dejando aun más furioso a Yahiko.

― ¡Tiene razón! ¡Igual iba a matarlos! ― gritó burlón Hanzo siendo golpeado por unos Onis.

― ¡Pero si Nagato es un maldito loco que quería llenar el mundo de dolor! ― expuso el pelinaranjo aun más furioso― ¡Incluso usaste mi cadáver en tus torcidos planes! ― recrimino al pelirrojo quien solo volteo a otro lado haciendo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

― ¡Pero se sacrificó para revivir a las personas de Konoha! ― gritó la peliazul.

― ¡Las personas que él mismo mato! ― rebatió el pelinaranjo.

― Un suicidio es un suicidio― comento Nagato.

― ¡TE ODIO NAGATOOOOOOOOOO! ― gritó Yahiko a todo pulmón.

…

De vuelta a Konoha…

Naruto y Kaguya llegaron a la que sería la casa de esta última y ya en el lugar se quedaron perplejos al ver la gran casa que les había dado la vieja Tsunade, Naruto incluso reviso la dirección varias veces para no cometer un error.

― Que bonita― dijo Naruto al ver el interior, perfectamente amueblado, limpio, con muchas habitaciones y había un olor a nuevo por todos lados, Naruto pensó que Tsunade mando a preparar la casa de antemano para que vivieran ahí, o era la casa donde viviría una vez se casara, pero bueno, a su edad eso ya era muy distante y mejor que lo disfrutara alguien más. Una vez que revisaron toda la casa Naruto se encamino a la puerta para ir a su departamento y pensar en qué lugares le mostraría a Kaguya al día siguiente.

―Bueno, no vemos mañana― dijo el rubio saliendo por la puerta pero fue detenido por un agarre en el cuello de su chaqueta.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas, Naruto-kun? ― pregunto seria y sonrojada la diosa conejo― te recuerdo que tu dijiste que querías estás conmigo, así que tendrás que tomar responsabilidad por eso.

― ¿Eh? ― atino a preguntar el rubio no creyendo lo que escucho.

―Ya sabes, desde ahora tendrás que vivir conmigo― dijo la peliplata en un hilillo de voz mientras su cara mostraba un gran sonrojo.

―Es que… pues… yo… em… ― Naruto no espero oír eso tan de repente, si bien esperaba que en algún momento vivirían juntos, tampoco pensaba que sería tan rápido― ¡es que no tengo nada de ropa, vuelvo luego! ― grito nervioso soltándose del agarre de Kaguya y desapareciendo rumbo a su departamento con el corazón martilleándole el pecho.

― ¡Vuelve pronto! ― gritó Kaguya a lo que Naruto solo levanto el pulgar. De inmediato Kaguya se sintió aburrida y se puso a pensar en que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea ¡Preparar la cena!

…

Ya en su departamento Naruto se puso a pensar en cómo sería su vida con su amada. Mientras empacaba sus cosas mantuvo una sonrisa boba pensando en lo linda que sería su vida de ahí en adelante. Una vez termino de empacar le dio una última mirada a su antiguo hogar e iba a largarse cuando alguien toco la puerta, Naruto fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con un sonriente Sasuke, lo cual le dio muy mala espina.

― ¡Hola dobe! ― saludo feliz el Uchiha y con el torso desnudo, ¿Estaría drogado?

― Hola teme ¿Qué quieres? ― pregunto desconfiado el rubio.

― Nada, solo quise venia a saludar a mi mejor amigo ¿Acaso no puedo' ― pregunto el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¡¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?! ― pregunto emocionado haciendo que Naruto se tensara, ¿Sería que Sasuke estaba siendo amenazado de muerte y eso era alguna especie de código? Nah, seguro estaba drogado o loco.

― No deberías estar, no sé ¿En prisión? ― comento escéptico Naruto.

― Me perdonaron, y lo primero que pensé fue en venir contigo e irnos a celebrar ¡¿Qué dices compañero?! ― pregunto Sasuke pasando un brazo por los hombros del ojiazul que de inmediato se lo quito y se sentó en el sillón de su sala.

― Teme ¿Estas drogado? ― pregunto Naruto con la duda brillando en sus ojos.

― ¡Como crees! ― contesto este forzando su sonrisa y parándose detrás de Naruto posando sus palmas sobre sus hombros― estás tenso ¿Te hago un masaje? ― susurro sensualmente en el oído del rubio valiéndole un fuerte puñetazo en todo el rostro.

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Teme desviado! ― gritó molesto el dobe rubio.

― ¡¿Qué te sucede Naruto?! ― pregunto igual de molesto el pelinegro intentando disimular su rabia.

― Teme, te voy a hacer una pregunta, y si no me la contestas con la verdad… lo lamentaras― dijo tétricamente Naruto haciendo temblar a Sasuke― ¿Estas tratando de seducirme? ― pregunto esperando no tener una respuesta positiva. Lamentablemente la cara avergonzada de Sasuke lo dijo todo.

― Por favor no lo comentes con nadie― dijo el pobre Uchiha dolido.

― Te mando la abuela ¿verdad? ― pregunto comprensivo el rubio poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

― ¡Esa tetas de sandia me chantajeo de la peor forma! ― respondió el ojinegro al borde de las lágrimas.

― ¿con qué? ― pregunto el rubio pensando en cómo vengarse de la rubia.

― Pues veras…

―――――**FLASHBACK―――――**

En la oficina de Tsunade…

― ¿Para qué me mandaste llamar? ― pregunto un muy molesto Sasuke.

― Aunque seas renegado quiero asignarte una misión― dijo Tsunade seriamente y con los ojos cerrados.

― ¿Qué misión sería? ― pregunto dudoso el pelinegro.

― Seducir a Naruto― soltó sin más la rubia haciendo que Sasuke se diera media vuelta y se largara de ahí pretendiendo jamás haber oído eso― y no puedes negarte― se apresuro a decir antes de que Sasuke saliera por la puerta.

― ¿Y si me niego? ― pregunto retador el pelinegro con una mano sobre su katana. Pero súbitamente cayó inconsciente por un golpe en la base del cuello cortesía de Kakashi.

― ¿Será una buena idea, Hokage-sama? ― pregunto el peliplateado no muy convencido de lo que estaban por hacer.

― Me hubiese gustado no tener que hacerlo, pero no me quedó de otra― respondió la rubia parándose de su asiento y saliendo de su oficina seguida por Kakashi quien llevaba a Sasuke en brazos.

…

Sasuke sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza y sintió como frotaban algo extrañamente húmedo contra su cara. Súbitamente abrió los ojos topándose con la imagen más horrenda y asquerosa posible. Frente a él estaba un sonrojado Orochimaru quien le estaba pasando su sucia lengua por la cara.

― ¡AAAAHHHH! ― gritó aterrado el pelinegro intentando alejarse de esa serpiente degenerada pero se topo con la sorpresa de que estaba amarrado a una silla y Orochimaru estaba encadenado.

― ¡Al fin despertaste Sasuke-kun! ― dijo exaltado y feliz el Sannin de las serpientes.

― ¡¿Que significa esto?! ― pregunto horrorizado el pobre Uchiha.

― Eso es lo que pasa cuando me contradicen― hablo Tsunade por un altavoz.

― ¡Detén esto! ―chilló Sasuke horrorizado.

― Si quieres que esto pare, acepta la misión que te encomendé― amenazo la rubia.

― ¡Me niego! – gritó furioso el ojinegro.

― Entonces liberare a Orochimaru― dijo tétricamente la godaime.

― ¡No te atreverías! ― le reto asustado, pero de pronto las cadenas de Orochimaru se aflojaron lo suficiente para que pudiera acercarse más a él y abrazarlo afectuosamente.

― ¡AAAHHH! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡QUITENMELO DE ENCIMA! ― gritaba de horror el pobre Sasuke siendo abrazado por ese horrendo degenerado.

― ¡Acepta la misión! ― exigió la rubia aun hablando por el altavoz.

― ¡JAMÁS! ― contesto el azabache.

― No te preocupes Sasuke-kun― susurro Orochimaru de forma sensual en su oreja― nos la pasaremos genial. Solos tú, yo y este bote de gel lubricante. Será como en los viejos tiempos― continuo el Sannin mientras le daba un mordisco en su lóbulo.

― ¡LO HARE! ¡LO HARE! ¡PERO QUÍTAME A ESTE DESGRACIADO DE ENCIMA! ― rogó al borde de las lágrimas de solo imaginar lo que ese malnacido le haría.

― ¡Buena elección! ― dijo feliz Tsunade al lado de un muy traumatizado Kakashi quien no podía creer el nivel de sadismo del que era capaz Tsunade. Inmediatamente las cadenas de Orochimaru lo jalaron de vuelta hacia el muro donde estaba colgado.

― Eres malo, Sasuke-kun ― dijo Orochimaru muy decepcionado por no haber podido tener algo de acción.

―――――**FIN DEL FLASHBACK―――――**

― Vaya, la abuela puede ser muy cruel a veces― comento Naruto siendo abrazado por un aterrado Sasuke quien quería ponerse a llorar de solo recordad las humillaciones de las que fue víctima.

― Por favor dobe, ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Jamás comentes lo que te dije con nadie! ― suplico Sasuke, si alguien se enteraba de eso se suicidaría en el acto.

― Teme― dijo el rubio en forma comprensiva haciendo que Sasuke sonriera esperanzado― si vuelves a hacer algo como esto. Le diré a todo el mundo que una vez te vi besándote con Orochimaru― finalizo Naruto en el mismo tono dejando a Sasuke horrorizado.

― No te atreverías ¿Verdad? Además, nadie te creería― al parecer todo el mundo se había levantado con ganas de chantajear a Sasuke ¿Desde cuándo el dobe se había vuelto tan malvado? ¡Si el tipo malo ahí era él! No ese dobe bien intencionado.

― Sería la palabra de un héroe de guerra y salvador del mundo contra la de un criminal de rango S. Tú decides si quieres probar― amenazo Naruto dejando a Sasuke a punto de llorar, ¡Maldito dobe! Ahora debería de pensar que era peor, que lo quisieran meter con Orochimaru o que dijeran que se beso con él. Simplemente un asco de vida.

― ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan bueno chantajeando? ― preguntó con miedo.

― Hay cosas de las que no me enorgullezco ¡Ahora lárgate!― rugió el rubio.

― Ok― murmuro derrotado saliendo del apartamento con la cola entre las patas.

…

Tsunade estaba tranquilamente en su oficina firmando unos papeles cuando de pronto entro Naruto muy sonriente lo cual le dio muy mala espina.

― ¿Qué te trae por aquí Naruto? ― pregunto con una falsa y muy tensa sonrisa.

― Pues nada, solo quise visitarte y mostrarte esto― dijo rubio lanzando algo que parecían fotografías sobre el escritorio de Tsunade quien al verlas palideció como nunca antes.

― ¡¿Cómo conseguiste esto?! ― pregunto horrorizada al ver fotografías de ella ¡Desnuda! Y en poses muy sugerentes.

― Esas fuentes no las revelare. Pero te diré esto, si vuelves a intentar separarme de Kaguya-san, te juro que las reparto por toda la aldea― amenazo fríamente.

― ¡No te atreverías! ¡Diré que fue un montaje! ― dijo horrorizada la godaime tomándolo del cuello.

― Puede que sí, pero nada podría salvar tu ya de por si horrenda reputación― dijo malicioso― solo espero que puedas vivir rodeada con miles de pervertidos como Ero-Sennin ― finalizo con una sonrisa que le helaría la sangre incluso a Orochimaru.

― ¿Cuándo te volviste tan bueno para chantajear? ― pregunto horrorizada de solo imaginar lo malvado que podría ser Naruto. Lo último que quería era estar rodeada de mas pervertidos como Jiraiya que la miraran como a un pedazo de carne, bueno, aun mas de lo que ya lo hacían.

― Hay cosas de las que no me enorgullezco― respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros― ¿Tenemos un trato? ― pregunto sonriente a lo que Tsunade solo asintió lentamente mientras rompía y quemaba las fotos.

― Al fin me deshice de ellas― dijo aliviada.

― Hay muchas más de donde vinieron esas― dijo el rubio antes de salir dejando aun mas horrorizada a Tsunade.

…

Luego de un largo día de chantajes y dejar algunas cosas en claro, Naruto se dirigió a la que sería su nueva casa la cual compartiría con su nuevo amor.

― ¡Ya llegue! ― gritó emocionado a lo que una muy feliz Kaguya salió a recibirlo con un beso en la mejilla.

― ¡Hola Naruto-kun! ― saludo feliz― ¡Ven al comedor! ¡Acabo de preparar la cena! ― chillo emocionada haciendo que Naruto también se emocionara. ¡Siempre deseo pasar una cena en familia! Y al fin lo había conseguido, rápidamente llegaron al comedor donde ya estaba senado Zetsu con una cara bastante siniestra.

― ¿Qué hay para cenar, Kaguya-san? ― pregunto ilusionado el rubio al ver que su amada sostenía algo tras de ella.

― ¡Esto! ― chilló mostrando una especie de masa amarilla que lanzaba humo ¡Y brillaba! Mas que comida parecía alguna especie de desecho radiactivo.

― Se… se ve delicioso― murmuro el rubio no muy seguro de que eso fuera comestible, pero luego se puso a pensar que de seguro era algo que les preparaba a sus hijos por lo que decidió que podría comérselo.

― ¡Anda pruébalo! ― dijo cada vez mas emocionada.

― ¿Y Zetsu no va a comer? ― pregunto dudoso.

― **Yo no necesito comer ―** contesto macabramente.

― Pues bueno, habrá que probarlo― dijo mientras agarraba una cuchara para tomar algo de esa comida y luego se la metió a la boca― Mmmm…

…

Media hora después en el hospital de Konoha…

Tsunade salía del quirófano donde tuvo que atender a alguien de urgencia. Afuera del quirófano estaban Zetsu y Kaguya, esta última lloraba desconsoladamente pues simplemente estaban cenando cuando de repente Naruto comenzó a convulsionar y cayó muerto al suelo. Afortunadamente un jounin pasaba por ahí y al oír los gritos de terror se llevo de urgencia al rubio y luego fue a traer a los demás para que estuvieran cerca de él. Tsunade salió con una cara de pocos amigos y estrello a Zetsu contra la pared.

― ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto, infeliz?! ― pregunto furiosa la Hokage dejando perplejos a ambos.

― **¡Yo no le hice nada!** ― trato de defenderse el aloe pero Tsunade lo volvió a estrellar contra la pared.

― ¡Confiesa maldito! ¡¿Cómo envenenaste a Naruto?! ― exigió saber.

― ¡¿Envenenarlo?! ― pregunto asustada la diosa conejo.

― En el estomago de Naruto encontramos restos de alguna especie de desecho toxico, seguramente fue Zetsu quien lo enveneno― explico más calmada la rubia.

Kaguya sentía que iba a llorar, la comida que con tanto esfuerzo preparo para su amado resulto ser toxica para él. ¡Casi lo mata!

― ¿Qué se comió Naruto? ― pregunto peligrosamente calmada mientras le daba una mirada de muerte al hombre planta.

―Comió algo que yo le prepare- susurro apenada la peliplata. Tsunade sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina, eso si que no se lo espero.

― Emm… pues… ¡No es tan malo! ¡No se preocupe Kaguya-san! ¡Naruto se va a recuperara! ― hablo rápidamente la rubia con una gran sonrisa pero nada pudo contener las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de la diosa conejo, de sus tres ojos.

― ¿Qué le pasa? ― le pregunto Tsunade a Zetsu.

― Su orgullo es más frágil de lo que parece― respondió molesto.

― ¡Naruto Uzumaki despertó! ― dijo una enfermera que había asistido a Tsunade en la operación. Kaguya sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo de solo oír eso, sin importarle nada entro de golpe a la habitación donde Naruto descansaba y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

― ¡Naruto-kuuuun! ― gritó la peliplata lanzándose a abrazarlo como si se lo fueran a quitar― ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Casi te mato! ¡Debes de estarme odiando! ― dijo está llorando.

― No te preocupes, Kaguya-san. No te odio, además tu comida no estaba tan mal― se apresuro a decir el rubio con su habitual sonrisa haciendo que su diosa se sonrojara y lo abrazara con mas fuerza mientras seguía llorando a mares.

Y así paso el primer día de Naruto y Kaguya en Konoha. Entre amenazas, chantajes, intentos fallidos de seducción e intentos de asesinato involuntarios. Solo dios- y el autor- saben que obstáculos más les deparara el futuro .

**Hasta aquí!**

**Ojala les haya gustado este cap, donde vieron lo que tenía planeado Tsunade, y si creyeron que lo han visto todo ¡NO TIENEN NI IDEA DE LO QUE LES ESPERA! Levante la mano el que creyó que esto iba a ser una historia harem cualquiera XDDDDD ¡INGENUOS! XDDDDDD. Si creyeron que este cap fue gracioso espérense al otro. En este cap pudieron ver lo malvado que puede ser Naruto cuando lo fastidian XDDDDD y aun no han visto nada.**

**¡OJO! Este fic no se va a volver un yaoi, se los digo por lo de Sasuke. Y otras posibles situaciones de esa índole XDDDDD.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se va a ver la vida diaria de una diosa con hijos XDDDD.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Sanada el tengu: jajaja tienes razón, no sé cómo se me paso el ¡Te la metieron! Respecto a tus preguntas pues creo que se responden solas con este cap. Y lo de Itachi, pues así son las mujeres XDDDD. Ojala te guste esta cap y dejes tu opinión. Saludos.**

**Dataria: a mi también me encanto cuando lo escribí, aquí se vio la de Hinata, en el próximo cap se va a ver un lado de Hinata que nadie se esperaba muajajajajaja. Saludos.**

**Nekuroshi kyu: Y eso que soy hondureño XDDDDDDD. No creo estar al nivel del legendario Eugenio Derbez, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Si crees que ese chiste del clan que se arranca los ojos es bueno, hay muchos mas de donde salió ese XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Joseph1: Gracias por leer, en este cap se vio lo que tiene preparado Tsunade, aunque haya fracasado los demás amigos de Naruto no se van a rendir XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**LordPainSama: me alegra que te gustaran las peleas, en los próximos caps quizás hayan mas XDDDD. Ya viste lo que preparo Tsunade, los otros Kages pues, ya los verán cuando Naruto y Kaguya se vayan a las otras aldeas. Saludos.**

**Sempai Deadpool: Me alegro que apoyes mi historia. Yo también había estado buscando un NaruKagu, y como no lo encontres pues ¡Pum! Me hice uno yo mismo para los demás XDDDDD wiiiiiiii soy el primero en hacer un NaruKagu en españooool XDDDD. ¡Naruto y Kaguya nunca serán separados! ¡De eso me encargo yo! Ojala te guste este cap también. Saludos.**

**Yohoelmer. Gracias por tu apoyo. Y pues respecto a lo de Itachi, no se, se lo comente y dijo que podría irle como a Deidara o a Sasori y eso es lo último que quiere XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Gjr20900: me alegra que te gustara el cap. Y pues, ¡No le pegaste con tu suposición! Kunoichis Pffffff Sasuke Uchiha papaaa! Jajajajajajaja Pero ¡OJO! Tampoco es que voy a hacer un fic yaoi, solo lo hice para molestar a los ninjas XDDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Momo-aster: me alegro que te gustara el cap, ojala también te guste este. Saludos.**

**Yoshuco: que bueno que te gustara el fic. Ni yo sé de donde me saco tantas tonterías XDDDDD. Siempre doy lo mejor de mi para no decepcionarlos, espero te guste y te rías con este cap. Saludos.**

**Aliteru:que bueno que te gustara mi fic, ojala sigas leyéndolo y te siga haciendo reír. Saludos.**

**Enightmare: Pues lo de Kushina y Minato se me había ocurrido pero no lo había considerado seriamente, pero ahora que me lo recuerdas, Creo que voy a tomar esa idea pretada, gracias. Tienes razón, si conoce a ese par de cejudos vuela en mil pedazos la creación XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Reload32: que bueno que te gusto el cap. Aquí se vio algo de lo que le depara el futuro a Naruto. Ojala te guste. Saludos.**

**The Ángel Dark: me gusto mucho tu review, si bien es el primero me alegra que ye hayas animado y me dieras tu opinión sobre mis historias. Yo siempre intento hacer lo mas original posible mis fics para que ustedes no se aburran leyendo siempre lo mismo. Lo del fic de Akatsuki, créeme que la historia va a tomar un giro que ninguno se espera. Este fic, pues ¿que te digo? Tuve una epifania sobre esta historia y aun ttengo mas sorpresas preparadas. Ojala te guste este cap y los otros. Saludos.**

**Lector Shenlong: ¡Es mi sueño que alguno aparezca en las noticias muerto de risa por ahber leído este fic XDDDDDDDD. Respecto a tus preguntas, me sentí tentado a responderla pero, ¿Nah para que cambiar lo que funciona? Es mas, yo te tengo una pregunta ¿Para que demonios irían al País de los Demonios? Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansem Hyrul: me alegra que te gustara el fic. Si crees que eso fue bueno, solo espera a que lleguen a Suna, ahí les van a dar una sorpresa aun mas grande. Saludos.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	5. Chapter 5: Gente rara y otras tonterías

**Un sentimiento inesperado**

**Capitulo 5: **Gente rara y otras tonterías

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Dos semanas pasaron antes de que nuestro héroe rubio pudiera salir del hospital pues aunque lo salvaron de una muerte tan segura como que Tsunade es una borracha perdida, las secuelas hicieron estragos en su cuerpo, pero no tanto como la secuela de la película 300 en nuestros corazones. Tanto así fue que le dio cirrosis, hepatitis, gastroenteritis y un sinfín de males que Tsunade tardo mucho tiempo en curar, un poco mas y quizás hasta enfermedades venéreas pudo haber desarrollado el pobre Uzumaki. Durante ese tiempo Kaguya permaneció a su lado casi todo el tiempo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, Zetsu por otro lado había estado llamando a su parte blanca pero esta estaba tan lejos que le tomaría un buen tiempo en llegar y tendría que seguir en las mangas de su madre tolerando como esta le daba más atención al rubio que a él que era su hijo.

― ¿Necesitas algo mas, Naruto-kun? ― pregunto dulcemente la diosa conejo quien le había alcanzado algo de agua a su amado rubio.

― No te preocupes Kaguya-san, estoy bien así― respondió con una radiante sonrisa, ese día por fin le darían de alta y podría irse a su casa junto con su amada peliplata, y el odioso de Zetsu.

― Bueno, entonces ya me voy a la casa y más tarde paso a recogerte― dijo cariñosamente mientras se despedía de él con un beso… en la frente y luego salía de la habitación.

― (Me gane la lotería con esta mujer) ― pensó feliz el rubio pues desde el incidente Kaguya había estado con él y no se separaban sino hasta la hora de dormir pues no podía quedarse con él, por ordenes de Tsunade. Si bien su "novia" cocinaba un veneno más potente y corrosivo que los que hacían la vieja Chiyo y Sasori, era muy atenta y cariñosa por lo que podría vivir bien si no tenía que volver a probar su comida.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro alguien a quien Naruto no veía desde hacía algún tiempo, la verdad la sola presencia de esa persona le tria muy malos recuerdos y algunos bastante traumáticos por lo que no esperaba que fuera esa persona quien lo visitara, y menos le trajera un ramo de flores.

― Buenos días, dobe― saludo Sasuke Uchiha entrando por la puerta con un gran ramo de rosas en la mano izquierda. Naruto se quedo petrificado en el acto, ¿Seria que el teme quería seguir con su misión de conquistarlo? ¿O tal vez seguía bajo amenazas de muerte y ese era otro código? ¿Sería acaso que recordaba aquel beso que se dieron cuando niños? ¿Sus sentimientos de teme desviado habían aflorado? ¿Intentaría violarlo ahora que estaba indefenso y recuperándose de sus heridas casi de muerte? Todas esas dudas asaltaban la mente del pobre Uzumaki quien discretamente tomo un escalpelo que curiosamente estaba a su alcance y lo escondió por si el teme se pasaba de listo y así apuñalarlo.

― ¿Qué pretendes, teme? ― pregunto desconfiado Naruto apretando el escalpelo.

―Solo vine a visitarte― contesto planamente, pero aun recordaba las amenazas que le había hecho Tsunade y aunque esta le había revocado la misión, sabía que si no conseguía el objetivo que le ordenaron, esta vez despertaría hasta que Orochimaru terminara con el gel lubricante, la sola idea de estar inconsciente a merced de ese degenerado le producía el más grande asco que alguien pudiera tener. Esta vez llegaría al corazón del dobe, pero de una manera más discreta, o si no sabía lo que podría pasarle si cometía el error de ser tan directo como la otra vez.

― ¿Y el ramo de flores? ― pregunto Naruto entrecerrando los ojos aun sin confiar en las intenciones de su mejor amigo.

― Sakura me obligo a traértelo― contesto encogiéndose de hombros, esta vez Sasuke lo planeo todo mejor, o mejor dicho, lo habían planeado mejor pues entre todos los amigos de Naruto habían planeado algo tan intrincado y ridículo, que tal vez podría funcionar.

― Te creeré, pero recuerda lo que te pasara si vuelves a hacer algo como lo de la otra vez. Incluso podría tener un par de testigos sobre lo que te mencione― advirtió el rubio señalándole con el índice a lo que Sasuke se tenso un momento y solo asintió ¡¿Testigos?! ¡Dobe maldito! ¡¿Acaso siempre tenia un ace bajo la manga?! ¡El muy maldito!

―Discúlpame, la verdad no sé ni en que estaba pensando― dijo el pelinegro en un tono arrepentido, que realmente era genuino pues no sabía qué carajo le paso por la mente para hacer algo tan estúpido a lo loco.

― ¡Está bien! ¡Te perdono! Si te soy sincero yo pude haber hecho lo mismo en esa situación― exclamo Naruto con su habitual entusiasmo haciendo que Sasuke sonriera de medio lado, ¡el dobe se había tragado el cuento! Y debía aprovechar a indagar mas sobre su vida con la mujer monstruo.

― Muchas gracias― dijo el ojinegro sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama de Naruto― ¿Y cómo te está yendo con la vida marital? ― pregunto Sasuke bromeando para desviar la atención a otro tema, Naruto al escuchar lo de vida marital se sonrojo violentamente pues no se había puesto a pensar en formalizar su relación con Kaguya, no aun al menos.

…

Por las calles de la aldea, Kaguya caminaba tranquilamente sin ser señalada o que las personas salieran corriendo por su presencia pues Tsunade se había encargado de decirle a todo el mundo que no debían temerle. Si bien los aldeanos estuvieron reacios a aceptarla en un principio, pues al final lo tuvieron que hacer por orden de la Hokage pues los había amenazado de que el que se atreviera a insultarla se las vería con ella, por lo que las personas simplemente se apartaban un poco cuando pasaba. La diosa conejo iba muy pensativa sobre cómo hacer para cocinar mejor pues lo último que quería era casi matar a su querido rubio otra vez, se puso a pensarlo un buen rato hasta que se le ocurrió alguien quien podría ayudarle, por lo que activo su Byakugan para buscarla y luego de un rato por fin la encontró.

Sakura Haruno por su parte, se estaba probando un sexy conjunto rojo lencería que había comprado hace poco, desgraciadamente como su pecho era más pequeño que los ahorros del autor, no llenaba enteramente la parte de arriba lo cual la hacía sentir un poco acomplejada en comparación con sus colegas kunoichis, como Hinata, Kurena, Yugaoi, Anko, Temari, Tsunade ¡Maldición! ¡Hasta Ten ten y Matsuri que se miraban medio tablas tenían más busto que ella! Pero el tiro de gracia fue ver a la pequeña Moegi de trece años comprar sostenes más grandes que los que ella usaba. Eso fue lo que termino de matar su autoestima por lo que hizo una de las pocas cosas que animan a una mujer… ¡Irse de compras! Mientras estaba de compras vio ese conjunto rojo y no pudo evitar comprarlo pues pensó que se le veía estupendo. Y ahí estaba ella, una de las kunoichis más respetadas del mundo ninja haciendo poses sensuales en lencería frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo para sentirse mejor consigo misma.

― Te gusta esto ¿No Sasuke-kun? ― decía mientras hacía provocativas poses sin importarle que alguien pudiera verla pues vivía en un quinto piso y nadie podría verla a menos que se asomara directamente por la ventana― siii, se que lo deseas, Sasuke-kun― decía mientras se ponía una mano en la cadera y mordía su índice de forma sensual. Al parecer aun seguía prendida del ex-emo vengador de Konoha.

― Eres rara― dijo una chibi Kaguya con expresión inmutable desde la ventana.

― ¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ― gritó Sakura tirándose al suelo y cubriéndose con la sabana de su cama. La vergüenza que sentía en ese momento no se le iría por unos cuantos años, al menos no fueron Sasuke o Naruto los que la sorprendieron pero casi le da un ataque al ver a Kaguya en su ventana.

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ― pregunto la diosa conejo metiéndose por la ventana.

― ¡AAAHHH! ¡Viene a matarme y a comerse mi cadáver ¿Verdad?! ― gritó aterrada la pelirosa, si bien ella podía defenderse del ataque, no quería que nadie la viera con esa lencería, y menos los depravados de la aldea, suficiente tenia con solo ver las miradas que le lanzaban a Tsunade como para que hicieran lo mismo con ella.

― Que asco, claro que no ¿Por qué querría comerte?― preguntó Kaguya muy ofendida por ese comentario de la pelirosa. Al principio pensó que sería una buena idea pedirle consejos para ser mejor cocinera, pero al parecer se había equivocado pues al parecer era alguna especie de depravada y a ella no le gustaba juntarse con esa gente. No podría matarlos a todos, no si quería seguir libre.

― Porque Zetsu come gente y es su hijo, podría ser algo de familia― respondió con miedo la pelirosa haciendo que esta se tapara la boca con la mano por la sorpresa.

― ¿Es eso cierto Zetsu? ― pregunto enojada Kaguya mirando a su retoño quien se encogió en su manga y parecía no querer responder― ¡respóndeme! ¡¿Es cierto lo que dice esta muchacha vulgar?! ¡¿Es cierto que comes gente?! ― pregunto nuevamente sacando a un chibi Zetsu de su manga quien temblaba como una gelatina.

― **E-es que ellos e-eran testigos― **dijo tratando de defenderse de la ira de su madre quien parecía no conciliar tales actos.

― Solo si los cadáveres de personas inocentes fueran testigos― comento sarcásticamente Sakura haciendo que Kaguya se enojara más, y ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Zetsu― espera, ¿muchacha vulgar? ― pregunto Sakura al darse cuenta de cómo la habían llamado.

― ¡Zetsu! ― gritó furiosa la diosa conejo, pues ella no aprobaba que su retoño anduviera comiendo humanos, sabrá Dios lo que eso le haría a su pobre estomago― ¡Cuando lleguemos a la casa te vas a hincar tres horas al sol! ― amenazo Kaguya dejando blanco a Zetsu.

― **¡Pero madre! ¡Me voy a deshidratar!** ― chilló horrorizado de solo pensar en cómo le iba a quedar la piel luego de eso― **Además solo tengo una pierna y no podre sostenerme bien― **argumento esperanzado de que su madre lo perdonara hasta que se le olvidara.

―Mmmm, tienes razón― pensó Kaguya en voz alta.

― ¡Buenas tardes a todos! ― llego saludando un Zetsu blanco entrando por la ventana― ¡Aquí estoy como me llamaste!― dijo alegre al ver a su contraparte negra quien quería matarlo por imbécil.

― ¡Llegas en buen momento! ― dijo contenta la diosa conejo, por un momento había pensado en posponerle el castigo a su pequeño pero afortunadamente llego uno de los realmente pocos Zetsus blancos que habían sobrevivido a la guerra y ahora podría castigar a su Zetsu por andar comiendo gente muerta, o peor aun gente viva. Bueno, para acortar, por comer gente independientemente de su estado.

― **¡Eres un idiota! ― ** rugió Zetsu negro dándole un coscorrón a su parte blanca.

― ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tú me ordenaste venir! ― le recrimino el blanco al negro dándole un coscorrón a su contraparte.

― **¡¿Y tenias que llegar justo ahora?!** ― preguntó furioso Zetsu negro. Sakura por su parte, se estaba desesperando por saber por qué demonios se metieron a su apartamento.

― ¡Púdrete! ― gritó el Zetsu blanco.

― **¡Púdrete tú!** ― rebatió Zetsu negro, y así comenzaron una guerra de insultos sacando de quicio a Sakura y a Kaguya quienes ya se estaban cansando.

― ¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ― rugió Sakura al borde de un ataque de rabia.

Ambos Zetsus se callaron de inmediato y se escondieron detrás de Kaguya quien tampoco se veía muy feliz.

― Ya únanse de una vez y dejen de estar armando alboroto― ordeno la diosa conejo dándoles un coscorrón a cada uno a lo que ambos se callaron y se unieron formando un solo ser nuevamente.

― ¿Podrían decirme a que vinieron? ― pregunto la ojijade ya hasta la madre de sus tonterías.

― ¡Oh si! ― dijo Kaguya chocando su palma contra su mano al fin dándole atención a la pelirosa―, vine a que me enseñaras a cocinar― dijo tranquilamente, Sakura no sabía si correrlos o morirse de risa. Si había alguien mala para cocinar, era ella misma.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ― pregunto Zetsu blanco mirando como Sakura luchaba por contener una carcajada.

― Es que… es que yo… es que yo también soy mala cocinando― decía Sakura entre risas, quien sabe en que habrán estado pensando para pedirle consejos a ella sobre cocina. Su comida era tan mala que ni Rock Lee se la comería, y eso que él decía hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

― Que mal, ¿Y no sabes quién podría enseñarme? Lo último que quiero es que Naruto-kun vuelva al hospital por m culpa― pregunto algo triste.

― Ni idea― contesto la pelirosa encogiéndose de hombros.

Kaguya suspiro y se sentó en la cama de Sakura apoyando la quijada en sus manos― No quiero que Naruto-kun este al borde de la muerte otra vez― murmuro con tristeza.

― ¿Pues qué rayos le preparo? ― pregunto sorprendida Sakura, si bien su comida era más mala que cuando se te va el internet en medio de una descarga importante, jamás había mandado a nadie al hospital… a no ser que fuera por una diarrea lo cual era algo común cuando comenzó a aprender a cocinar y obligaba a prácticamente cualquiera a comer lo que había preparado.

―Una comida casera hecha a base de casi cualquier cosa que no estuviera hecha de plástico o acero― dijo dudosa la diosa conejo dejando horrorizada a Sakura ¿De qué carajo habría estado hecha esa comida? ― no me mires así, no tenía ni idea de que comen los humanos. Yo soy una diosa, no necesito comer ― se excusó Kaguya como si fuera una niña pequeña al ver como Sakura la miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, Kaguya a simple vista podría ser vista como alguna especie de monstruo desalmado o algún demonio salido del quinto infierno, como Madara o Kabuto, pero si uno se daba la oportunidad de conocerla no era tan mala. Es más, si uno quitaba los tres ojos, los cuernos, y ese anormalmente largo cabello blanco bien podría pasar como una princesa normal.

― Un momento ¿Qué les daba de comer a sus hijos? ― pregunto curiosa la ojijade recordando que según lo que había dicho Naruto ella era la madre del Rikudo Sennin y de Hamura.

― Solo los amamante, luego una nodriza les alimentaba. Su padre era humano por lo que heredaron varias cosas de él como las necesidades humanas―contestó la peliplata acostándose en la cama de Sakura, pero luego recordó como estaba vestida la pelirosa y las cosas que estaba haciendo por lo que mejor se paró de inmediato, sabría el cielo y el infierno de que rayos habría estado sucia esa sabana.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó Sakura confundida al ver lo que había hecho su visitante, si es que pudiese llamársele así.

―Em, nada nada ― se apresuro a contestar Kaguya dejando más curiosa a Sakura― En vista de que no puedes ayudarme, me retiro. Que pases buen día… si puedes― eso último lo susurro pues después de presenciar lo que hacia Sakura en su tiempo libre no le cabía duda de que estaba bastante mal psicológicamente. Y así como llego, se marcho, saliendo por la ventana y flotando hasta el suelo con Zetsu agarrado de la mano donde todos la miraban raro, como siempre.

― ¿**Ahora qué hacemos madre? ― **pregunto aloe-kun.

―Pues vamos a dar una vuelta hasta que se haga tarde y pasemos al hospital por Naruto-kun― propuso a lo que Zetsu solo asintió y se puso a deambular junto con su madre por la aldea a ver que encontraban para entretenerse.

…

Mientras tanto en el cielo, Kushina seguía dándoles una paliza a los hermanos Otsutsuki, quienes aun se negaban a intervenir en la vida de su madre pues esa era algo que no les incumbía. Desgraciadamente Kushina no entendía eso y seguía dándoles de golpes, los demás muertos incluso construyeron in ring de lucha donde en estos momentos Kushina seguía descargando su ira en ellos, como había hecho desde hacía una semana.

― ¡Vayan allá! ― gritó furiosa la pelirroja torciéndole los miembros a Hamura mientras que Hagoromo se estaba recuperando en una esquina siendo asistido por Minato vestido en ropas de entrenador.

― ¡Nunca! ― asevero el peliplata menor a lo que Kushina lo azotó contra el suelo y comenzó a alejarse.

―Y dígame Sandaime ¿Cree que tengan alguna oportunidad de ganarle? ― pregunto el Shodaime a Sarutobi. Lo curioso de eso era que ambos vestían de traje y estaban sentados en una mesa usando unos audífonos como si fueran comentaristas deportivos, lo que hacia el aburrimiento.

― Las mismas que tienen de calmarla― respondió Sarutobi en tono de comentarista.

― ¡Esperen! ¡Le va a aplicar una plancha! ― gritó Hashirama mirando como Kushina se subía por uno de los postes del ring ayudándose de las cuerdas y calculando la trayectoria para lastimar más a Hamura― ¡Se lanza desde la tercera cuerda! ― dijo eufórico el pelinegro mirando como Kushina se aventaba sobre el pobre muchacho.

― ¡Porrazo! ― gritó Sarutobi al ver como Hamura era brutalmente golpeado por Kushina quien a último minuto uso sus rodillas para darle justo en el rosto al pobre Hamura.

― Eso dejara marca― agrego Hashirama.

― Hagoromo-san, resista, no puede durar mucho mas― decía Minato echándole porras al pobre Rikudo Sennin quien ya no quería ni existir de la paliza que le estaban dando.

― ¡Eso me dijiste hache cinco días! ― rugió el peliplata pues desde hacía siete días Kushina comenzó a golpearlos sin misericordia y desde entonces no había parado, hubiese sido más fácil golpearla, pero él era un caballero por lo que jamás le levantaría la mano a una mujer… que no fuera su madre ¡Pero eso fue en defensa propia!

― No puede durar mucho mas, debe cansarse en algún momento ¡no te rindas Hagoromo! ― animaba el yondaime como si estuviera en alguna película cliché de lucha libre.

― ¡Muérete! ― le gritó Hagoromo pero Minato sol sonrió.

― Ya estoy muerto― le recordó haciendo que Hagoromo se pusiera peor.

― ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOON! ― gritaba Hamura a quien Kushina anudaba como si fuera una cuerda.

― ¿Ese movimiento será legal? ― pregunto Tobirama quien recién se integraba a la mesa de comentaristas usando un traje al igual que su hermano y su alumno.

― No creo que le importe― agrego Hashirama a lo que los demás asintieron.

― Kushina es alguien muy enérgica― comentó Mikoto al ver como su amiga seguía golpeando a los mellizos Otsutsuki sin descanso mientras ella, Biwako y Mito tomaban el té.

― Ni yo creí que podría ser así de violenta― agrego Biwako tomando un sorbo de su té.

― De niña era algo violenta pero no tanto― dijo Mito al ver el comportamiento de Kushina.

― Para ser sincera, si mi hijo se juntara con alguien a quien no apruebo me pondría igual― dijo Mikoto tomando una de las galletas que llevaron para acompañar el té.

― Yo creo que exagera, si bien Kaguya no es la nuera deseada, tampoco es la peor que se pudiera tener― dijo Biwako.

― ¿Sigue sin aceptar a Kurenai, Biwako-san? ― pregunto un tanto curiosa Mikoto pues desde que Asuma lo estuvo regañando por no haberse casado con una muchacha un poco más decente pues no le gustaba en absoluto el atuendo de la jounin, de más está decir que Asuma y Sarutobi pensaron seriamente en marcharse una temporada al infierno, pero sabían que ella los seguiría y mejor se quedaron en el cielo evadiéndola cuanto podían.

― Pues la verdad desde que vi a mi nieta Mirai me cae un poco mejor, aunque esa niña tiene un extraño parecido con Shisui Uchiha― comento ella pensativa en por qué sería eso.

― ¡Yo ya estaba muerto cuando ella se embarazo! ― gritó Shisui quien casualmente pasaba por ahí, y quien estaba algo molesto pues no faltaba un día de dios donde no le recordaran que la hija de Asuma se parecía más a él que a su propio padre.

― Yo solo decía― dijo Biwako disimulando su pena pues no esperaba que Shisui pasara por ahí. Mito y Mikoto al ver la reacción de la mujer rieron por lo bajo ganándose una mirada seria de la mujer del Sandaime.

…

En el infierno las cosas tampoco iban bien, bueno, de hecho ahí las cosas nunca estaban bien. Pero desde hacía pocos días las cosas estaban de mal en peor, en especial para Itachi que no sabía cuanta más tortura podría soportar ¡Ya estaba en su límite!

― No creo poder resistir mucho― murmuraba acostado boca abajo en el suelo.

― Tienes huevos como para quejarte ¿Eh? ― dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Itachi sin muchas ganas volteo a ver y se levanto de golpe alejándose lo más que pudo de aquel ser amorfo que estaba detrás de él.

― ¡Da faq! ― gritó el pobre Uchiha al ver que quien estaba hablando era Deidara. Pero no como siempre lo vio no, ahora lucia un bizarro atuendo de cuero muy apretado que le marcaba ciertas partes de su anatomía que nadie quería ver, además iba embarrado de un líquido de dudosa procedencia. Eso no era lo perturbador, lo perturbador era que le habían puesto tetas que Itachi esperaba fueran falsas.

― No son falsas― dijo tétricamente el artista explosivo al ver como su antiguo rival le miraba el pecho.

― Eso es macabro en muchos sentidos― comentó Itachi parándose.

― Y eso que no has visto a Sasori― agrego el rubio haciendo que Itachi sudara frio, incluso pensó en dejar de quejarse de su tortura pues podría ser peor.

― Ustedes se quejan por maricadas― comento Hidan llegando de forma campante donde estaban sus antiguos compañeros.

― Tú no te ves tan mal― dijo enfadado el pobre rubio quien no sabía qué rayos seria lo próximo que le harían.

―Mi querida rubia…― dijo Hidan haciendo rabiar a Deidara― los demonios jugaron operando conmigo y me hicieron una colonoscopia con un gato hidráulico ― agrego con una calma que era un poco aterradora.

― ¿Qué rayos es un gato hidráulico? ― pregunto dudoso Deidara.

― ¿En serio quieres saber? ― pregunto Hidan con una expresión y fría y siniestra, Deidara solo se encogió y asintió en silencio.

― Yo por lo menos hice un trato― dijo Kakuzu feliz de la muerte, todos voltearon de inmediato pues ni se habían dado cuenta de a qué hora había llegado. Kakuzu había hecho un trato con los Onis para torturar a los avaros como él por lo que sus torturas se redujeron e incluso se volvió el empleado del mes por sus crueles tatos hacia los demás infelices que caían ahí. Un pesado suspiro se escucho y todos vieron que provenía de Kisame quien se veía algo decaído.

― ¿Quieren hacer algo para matar el tiempo? ― preguntó esperanzado el hombre tiburón pues por su aspecto nadie le torturaba o siquiera se le acercaba pues tenían miedo de que los torturara como los demás onis.

― Pues podríamos quitarle la cabeza a Hidan y jugar voleibol ¿Qué dicen? ― propuso Deidara a lo que todos se encogieron de hombros y Hidan se quito la cabeza pues aunque no jugaba, al menos ellos no lo golpeaban tan fuerte.

Iban a comenzar el partido quedando Itachi con Kisame versus Kakuzu y Deidara cuando un montón voces femeninas se escucharon, Itachi se quedo petrificado en el acto y salió corriendo a todos lo que daba, desgraciadamente para él fue capturado por varias súcubos antes de que pudiera escapar.

― ¡Suéltenme! ― rugió el Uchiha a lo que ellas comenzaron a manosearlo.

― No te preocupes Itachi-kun, ahora no te haremos nada― dijo una de los súcubos dejando extrañado al pelinegro quien no se confió.

― ¡Auxilio! ― gritó esperanzado mirando a sus compañeros quienes siguieron el partido de voleibol sin prestarle atención, solo que ahora en su reemplazo llego Yahiko quien recién llegaba de su sesión de tortura donde le mostraban imágenes de Nagato y Konan muy felices juntos, pobre hombre.

…

Ya en la habitación de tortura de Itachi – la cual estaba muy bien acondicionada pues hasta café, té o cualquier otra cosa había para comer pues las súcubos terminaban exhaustas después de "torturar" a Itachi- las súcubos lo dejaron en el piso y salieron dejándolo solo, cosa que extraño al Uchiha quien miraba en todas direcciones esperando que esas depravadas hicieran su movimiento.

― ¿Estas como, Itachi-kun? ― dijo burlona una de las súcubos que hablaba por un parlante y monitoreando a Itachi con una cámara.

― ¡¿Qué pretenden?! ― exigió saber Itachi.- ¿Qué me harán esta vez? ― pregunto con su típica actitud de tipo duro.

― Mmmm, pronto lo descubrirás, Itachi-kun. Lo único que puedo decir es que nosotras no te haremos nada, esta vez serás tú el que haga algo― agrego la "mujer" con burla dejando a Itachi a la expectativa de lo que sucedería.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro una hermosa joven de diecisiete años, pelo blanco azulado, enormes ojos amarillos y un cuerpo modestamente desarrollado, pero aun así apetecible quien vestía un lindo kimono rosa claro con estampados de fresa, de no haber sido por los pequeños cuernos en su cabeza pudo haber pasado perfectamente como una humana normal. Lo realmente perturbador en ella era que tenía un aire de inocencia tal que Itachi se sonrojo al instante con solo ver su cara de confusión ¡La maldita era más linda que encontrarse una Play 4 con veinte juegos tirada en la calle!

― ¿Dónde estás hermana? ― pregunto la peliblanca ignorando momentáneamente a un petrificado Itachi.

― ¿Q-q-q-quien e-eres tú?― preguntó el pobre Uchiha tartamudeando y más sonrojado que Hinata en una playa nudista.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo?! – preguntó con una inocencia tan grande que hasta dolía ¡Era como una loli de diecisiete años!

― Ella es mi hermanita Kyoko ― dijo la misma voz que le había hablado a Itachi hace rato.

― ¿Que sucede hermana? ― pregunto curiosa la joven quien estaba muy confundida pues su hermana solo le había pedido que fuera a la sala de tortura de Itachi Uchiha para un asunto muy importante, pero no supo cual por lo que solo fue ahí a ver que quería su hermana.

― Dime Itachi-kun ¿No quieres hacerle algo pervertido a mi hermanita? ― pregunto la súcubo con malicia dejando helado a Itachi quien por un momento se imagino a él empotrando a Kyoko contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas, pero se sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos insanos pensamientos.

― ¿De qué hablas, Kagura-neechan? ― pregunto la ojiamarilla aun sin entender un carajo de lo que hablaba su hermana.

― Vamos Itachi-kun, no te resistas. Hazla tuya, se que la deseas― seguía diciendo Kagura la hermana de Kyoko en un tono muy sensual haciendo que Itachi tuviera más fantasías perversas― Por cierto, ella es virgen aun― susurro sensualmente. Ese fue el golpe de gracia Itachi quien estaba al borde de la locura.

― ¡No es verdad! ― gritó Itachi con algo similar al miedo mientras azotaba su frente contra la pared en un vano intento por apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

― ¡Kagura-neechan! ¡Te juro que si no me dices que pasa me voy a enojar! ― gritó Kyoko inflando los mofletes y frunciendo el ceño de una manera tan tierna que Itachi sintió que se moría otra vez, inmediatamente comenzó a golpear la puerta para romperla y largarse antes de hacer algo de lo que luego se pudiera arrepentir. Pero como debía de esperar la maldita puerta era más dura que la cabeza de Naruto.

― ¡SAQUENME DE AQUIIIII! ― gritó mientras Kagura se reía de forma psicótica y Kyoko lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

…

Naruto se encontraba muy tranquilo, había estado charlando con Sasuke un rato hasta que se fue y volvió a quedarse solo, se puso a pensar en cómo sería su vida de ahí en adelante, solo esperaba sobrevivir a otra cena familiar. De pronto la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Kaguya quien llegaba feliz de la vida acompañada de algo que hizo a Naruto reírse como poseso. Frente a él estaba Zetsu que había recuperado su parte blanca y quien iba vestido con una gorra amarillo y negro con una hélice en la coronilla y la visera de lado, una ajustadísima camisa de rayas rojas y blancas con la leyenda "consentido de mama" en el pecho y unos shorts azules realmente ajustados que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo además de unos zapatos negros con calcetines blancos hasta la rodilla. Todo un espectáculo para morirse de risa.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESA ROPA?! ― preguntó Naruto entre carcajadas.

― **¡No te burles de mí! ―** rugió la parte negra tomando control sobre la blanca y cayéndole a golpes a Naruto quien no paraba de reírse.

― ¡Zetsu-chan contrólate! ― exigió Kaguya avergonzando a su hijo más de lo que ya estaba.

― ¡Si Zetsu-chan! ¡Contrólate! ― dijo Naruto entre carcajadas al escuchar el sufijo con el que Kaguya lo llamaba.

― **¡Se está burlando de mí! ―**chilló indignado separándose de Naruto que aunque estuviera todo mallugado se seguía riendo a todo pulmón.

― ¡Pero si se ves tan adorables! ― chilló emocionada la diosa conejo jalándole la mejilla blanca a su retoño.

― ¡Verdad que sí! ― dijo emocionada la parte blanca ganándose una bofetada de la parte negra.

― Son unas linduras― dijo burlón el rubio Uzumaki.

― **¡No le des ánimos, inepto!** ― rugió Zetsu negro dándole otro golpe a Zetsu blanco, pero ambos recibieron un coscorrón de Kaguya y se calmaron pues ese no era lugar para que dieran esos espectáculos.

― ¿Cómo es que Zetsu termino vestido así? ― pregunto Naruto por fin recuperándose del ataque de risa… pero se volvió a carcajear nuevamente al ver a Zetsu quien quería matarlo por eso.

― Pues veras Naruto-kun…

―――――**FLASHBACK―――――**

Por las calles de Konoha iban deambulando Kaguya y Zetsu quienes se veían muy aburridos. La diosa conejo decidió centrar la vista en su retoño y se dio cuenta de algo vital, iba prácticamente desnudo, si bien no tenía nada que ocultar tampoco iba a consentirle a su pequeño que anduviera de esa forma tan indecente.

― Zetsu― hablo la diosa conejo para llamarle la atención.

― **¿Si?**/ ¿Si? ― preguntaron ambos Zetsus mirando a Kaguya.

― ¿Por qué estas desnudo? ― preguntó como si hablara del clima.

― **¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso madre? ― **preguntó Zetsu negro curioso al igual que su parte blanca.

― Simplemente porque no me gusta que andes desnudo por ahí― respondió tranquila pero pensativa.

― ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ― pregunto confuso Zetsu blanco pues aparte de la ropa de Akatsuki jamás tuvieron que usar ropa por lo que se le hacía raro que quisieran vestirlo ahora.

― ¡En estos momentos vamos a comprar ropa! ― dijo decidida la diosa conejo jalando del brazo a su retoño y metiéndose a la primera tienda donde algunos corrieron despavoridos al verlos haciendo que ella se enojara un poco.

― ¿Q-q-q-q-q-que necesitan? ― preguntó con mucho miedo una de las dependientas del local.

― Quiero ropa para mi pequeño― contestó Kaguya con una dulce sonrisa haciendo que la dependienta la mirara raro.

― ¿Qué pequeño? ― pregunto confundida pues solo estaban ella y aquel monstruo ex Akatsuki.

― Pues mi pequeño Zetsu-chan― dijo abrazándose a un increíblemente avergonzado Zetsu quien quería morirse de la vergüenza.

― Ve-veré que encuentro― contesto la dependienta y salió a buscar ropa para Zetsu, debía esforzarse o terminaría siendo comida de ese monstruo.

Luego de una media hora de espera la dependienta llego con unos conjuntos de ropa muy a la moda y que le quedarían estupendos, aun a él.

― ¿Q-q-q-que dice de estos? ― dijo mostrando la ropa la cual pareció gustar al hombre planta, al menos a la parte negra. Desgraciadamente para Zetsu, ni su madre ni su parte blanca se sentían convencidos.

― Mmmm, no, esa ropa se ve hecha para alguien más mayor― contesto la diosa conejo dejando con cara de "WTF" a Zetsu negro y a la dependienta.

― **Madre, te recuerdo que tengo como novecientos años** ― dijo en un intento por que su madre entrara en razón.

― Eso es como nueve años en idioma diosa― comento Kaguya encogiéndose de hombros.

― **Pues felicidades, estas de novia con un embrión de cómo dos días― ** hablo sarcásticamente sacando una pequeña risita de la dependienta y un coscorrón por parte de Kaguya.

― ¡No le digas así a Naruto-kun! ― chilló molesta y sonrojada pues si bien la relación iba viento en popa, nadie había dicho nada de formalizar la relación… aun.

― **A él si lo quieres―** dijo dolido Zetsu-chan sentándose en el suelo enojado y haciendo berrinche.

― No te pongas así― dijo la peliplata abrazándolo por la espalda.

― **Esta bien**― dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando a la dependienta quien aun tenía cara de "WTF" por lo que había visto.

― Podría mostrarme ropa para niños― solicito amablemente Kaguya a lo que la dependienta solo asintió mecánicamente y los guio a la sección para niños. Kaguya quedo encantada con la ropa que había ahí, todo era realmente hermoso, pero se quedo enamorada de unas camisas para bebe que habían ahí y miro a Zetsu con los ojos brillosos y llenos de ilusión mientras sostenía una de esas pequeñas camisitas. El peliverde solo suspiro a sabiendas de lo que eso significaba.

― ¿De a cuantos años el henge? ― preguntó hastiado a lo que Kaguya hizo una seña de "dos" con los dedos y a Zetsu no le quedo otra que transformarse en una versión bebe de sí mismo.

― ¡KYYYAAAHHH! ¡QUE LINDO! ― chilló la diosa conejo al ver a su retoño con un aspecto de dos años y se puso a cargarlo como cuando hacía con Hagoromo y Hamura. La transformación de Zetsu lo hizo parecer como una copia de Beelzebub pero con la mitad del cuerpo blanca y la otra negra además de que no tenía chupón.

― ¡Que lindura! ― chilló la dependienta al ver lo retorcidamente tierno que se veía Zetsu.

Kaguya no perdió tiempo y comenzó a probarle toda la ropa de bebe de la tienda con la ayuda de la dependienta. Zetsu quería suicidarse por eso, pero su madre no contenta con eso lo hizo hacer henges de todas las edades mientras le probaba ropa gasta que volvió a tener su apariencia original, desgraciadamente le toco usar esa incomoda ropa con la que llego al hospital y que lo hacía avergonzarse de sí mismo. Al final Kaguya termino comprando casi la mitad de la tienda y dijo que le dieran la cuenta a Tsunade pues ella misma le había dicho que cualquier gasto se lo pasara a ella, la Hokage se iba a morir cuando viera esa cuenta.

― ¡Vuelvan pronto! ― decía feliz la dependienta pues con esos dos se llevo una buena comisión ese día.

― ¡Ahora a ver a Naruto-kun! ― dijo entusiasmada la peliplata agarrando de la mano a su pequeño mientras todos en la calle se les quedaban viendo raro e intentaban no reírse de Zetsu.

―――――**FIN DEL FLASHBACK―――――**

― Y henos aquí ― finalizo Kaguya sonriente.

― Zetsu― hablo el rubio mirando serio a su futuro hijastro.

― **¿Si?** ― pregunto desconfiado el aloe.

― ¿De qué sabor vas a querer tu papilla para la cena? ― preguntó el rubio aguantándose la risa y haciendo rabiar aun mas a Zetsu-chan― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ― El ojiazul no se aguanto más y volvió a estallar en carcajadas haciendo que Zetsu entrara en un estado berserker.

― **¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ―**rugió el peliverde lanzándose a golpear a Naruto con más fuerza que antes.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro una furiosa Tsunade quien ya había recibido varias quejas de otros pacientes porque en la habitación de Naruto hacían mucho ruido.

― ¡Ya cállense! ― rugió la Hokage pero de inmediato se calló al ver a Zetsu quien usaba la vestimenta más ridícula que había visto en su vida― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ― Tsunade no se aguanto y comenzó a reírse lo más fuerte que pudo, realmente Zetsu se veía ridículo con esa ropa. Por si eso fuera poco varios se acercaron a ver qué pasaba con la Hokage y se toparon con la misma visión cayéndose al suelo de la risa. Sin duda Zetsu tenía ganas de llorar por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

― **Odio mi vida**― susurro el aloe por lo bajo, pero su madre lo abrazo con todo su amor para calmarlo.

― No les hagas caso, ellos no entienden lo lindo que eres, Zetsu-chan― dijo Kaguya pegando su mejilla con la de su pequeño quien se tranquilizo un poco.

― **¿Venias a algo importante?** ― preguntó el hombre planta mirando fijamente a Tsunade quien recién se estaba recuperando.

― Ah, sí, vine a darle de alta Naruto. Desde ahora puede volver a su casa ― informo la godaime para luego marcharse… pero cuando iba lejos volvió a reírse con fuerza.

― **Ya tendrás tu merecido―** dijo macabramente el peliverde al imaginar cómo reaccionaría Tsunade al ver la cuenta de la tienda de ropa.

― ¿Podrían salir un rato para que me cambie? ― pregunto Naruto pues ya se quería ir de allí, lo bueno es que podía pararse y caminar solo, pero como Tsunade era una paranoica no lo dejo irse hasta dos días después de que se sintió mejor y ahora solo quería volver a su casa con su diosa y su odioso hijo menor.

― ¡Oh cierto! ― dijo la peliplata y acto seguido salió de la habitación jalando a Zetsu del brazo. Quince minutos después Naruto salió y los tres se fueron a su casa mientras Naruto hacia disimuladas bromas a Zetsu quien tenía ganas de matarlo mientras que Kaguya solo reía de las ocurrencias que hacían su niño y su pareja.

…

En la habitación de tortura de Itachi estaban él y Kyoko en un silencio sepulcral. Él estaba parado frente a Kyoko con la mirada en el piso mientras que ella sollozaba en el suelo con la cara llena de un líquido blanco y espeso de dudosa procedencia.

― Lo siento mucho― dijo Itachi con la mirada en el suelo lleno de vergüenza por lo que había hecho, jamás pensó que haría algo así y se sentía muy mal por eso.

― No puedo creer que lo que me hiciste, Itachi-san― dijo Kyoko en el suelo limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo― ¡¿Cómo pudiste tirarme la crema del café encima?! ― chilló molesta la peliblanca mientras Itachi ponía en la una mesita el recipiente de la crema. Una vez que Itachi se vio atrapado lo primero que hizo fue consumir toda la comida que había para que le diera indigestión y así n poder moverse, como leyeron, indigestión a diferencia del cielo en el infierno aun tenían las necesidades de cuando estaban vivos por lo que aprovecho eso para comer todo y no hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera, en una de esas se sirvió un café y Kyoko le pidió que le sirviera uno a ella y se pusieron a charlar amenamente mientras bebían café. Justo cuando Itachi había llegado con mas crema para café se tropezó con un cartón de leche que se había bebido y termino tirándole la crema encima a Kyoko. (N/A: ¡Los jodí pervertidos! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XDDDDDDD).

― Nuevamente te pido disculpas, Kyoko-san― dijo Itachi acercándose a ella y ayudando a limpiarle el rostro a lo que ella se sonrojo por ese gesto.

― Esta bien, te perdono― murmuro la ojiamarilla haciendo puchero a lo que Itachi sonrió levemente.

…

― ¡Demonios! ― gritó furiosa una súcubo de pelo rojo, ojos azules y piel morena quien vestía un diminuto bikini que apena tapaba sus candentes proporciones quien golpeaba los controles de mando de las cámaras y quien resulto ser Kagura la hermana de Kyoko.

― Itachi-kun es muy duro― comento una de las súcubos con sorpresa, nadie antes se había resistido a la hermana menor virgen.

― ¡Ese maldito! ― murmuro frustrada la pelirroja al ver que Itachi se termino resistiendo a los encantos inocentes de su hermanita donde otros la hubieran poseído sin compasión.

― ¿Qué propones hacer, Kagura-nee? ― pregunto otra súcubo.

―No lo sé, ¡pero les juros que Itachi Uchiha cae porque cae! ― gritó furiosa golpeando nuevamente el centro de mandos.

…

En la oficina de Tsunade, la Hokage estaba teniendo un bello momento de relajación tomando su amado sake cuando Shizune entro a su oficina pálida como un muerto.

― ¿Qué te sucede, Shizune? ― pregunto curiosa la rubia a lo que Shizune solo le entrego un papel muy largo.

― Mire eso― dijo como si estuviera en trance.

Tsunade miro el papel dándose cuenta enseguida de que era una factura de ropa, siguió leyendo y al final cuando vio el valor por toda esa ropa casi se muere de un infarto, el numero demasiado largo― ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ― gritó Tsunade con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Uzumaki-Otsutsuki, Zetsu reía como un loco desquiciado mientras imaginaba como le etaria yendo a la tetas de sandia en esos momentos, pero su madre lo saco de sus retorcidas fantasías pues aun le quedaba mucha ropa que porbarse para modelársela a Naruto quien se partía de risa cada vez que salía con mas ropa y Kaguya no decía nada.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Ojala les haya gustado el cap, al principio me sentí sin imaginación pero luego tuve otra de mis epifanías y pude hacer el cap. Y lamento informar que voy a dejar de hacer este porque ya no tengo interés en él y voy a borrarlo más tarde cuando todos lo hayan leído y dejado sus últimos reviews.**

**Mentira, no voy a borrarlo ni abandonarlo, solo lo hice para joderles el rato.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se va a ver algunas de las artimañas que los amigos de Naruto están preparando para él XDDD.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Dataria: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y pues de quien lo habrá aprendido Naruto, ni idea XDDDDDD. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**LordPainSama: Alegra que te gustaran las estupideces que escribo jajaja XDDDDD. Créeme que en este fic van a ver un lado de Naruto que nadie de ustedes conocía. Y pues lo de las fotos de Tsunade y lo del beso de sasuki, solo él mismo lo sabe XDDDDD. Ojala te hasya gustado este cap. Saludos.**

**Yoshuco: me alegra que te haya hecho reír, ojala este cap también te haga reír. Saludos.**

**Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul: qué bueno que te gustó, me encanta leer sus reviews diciendo lo mucho que les gusta esta historia, eso siempre me motiva. Lo se Sasuke torturado lo quería hacer hace mucho tiempo, siempre he odiado a ese emo vengador XDDD. Créeme que se van a caer de la silla cuando vean lo que preparo Gaara, seguro los mató de risa ese día XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Gjr20900: qué bueno que te gustara el cap, en este se vio algo más de la "tortura" de Itachi, lo del lado malo de Naruto se los quedo debiendo para los próximos caps. Todos sabemos que Sasuke tuvo un romance con el degenerado serpiente, solo que ahora se hace el tiquismiquis. Saludos.**

**Momo-ater: que bueno que te gustara el cap, pues lo de su relación va a ser poco a poco. Lo de los chantajes pues eso se va a ve un poco más en el próximo cap. Saludos.**

**Concierto vacio: Que bueno que te gustara la historia, Pues si ¡Catracho a mucha honra! Lo de donde juega costly de lo debo porque desde el mundial del 2010 no veo nada de futbol XDDD. Saludos desde Honduras. Lo de Hinata y Sakura queda pendiente para los próximos caps XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Yuhoelmer: esa Kaguya es una loquilla XDDDDD. Eres un desalmado, pero yo soy peor por escribir las desgracias de esos dos XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Joshep1: Pues aquí tuviste mas de esa paliza por si te quedaste con las ganas, por lo de Sasuke pues aun no sabes lo que le espera XDDDD. Cuando veas lo que tiene preparados los Kages te vas a morir. Saludos.**

**Sanada el tengu: Ese Naruto es un loquillo enamorado JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Pues lo el recetario te lo debo para los próximos caps, pues quien sabe quien sigue después de Sasuke, ni yo lo sé XDDDD. Mas adelante va a haber algo relacionado con lo de Yahiko en el infierno ¿Creyeron que solo lo mande ahí por gusto? ¡INGENUOS! Va a haber un gran desenlace solo por eso XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Nekuroshi kyu: Me alegra que te gustara el cap, nadie se esperaba lo de la comida ¿Eh? Jeje XD, ni tampoco se esperaron lo de Orochimaru, pero no te preocupes que no será su única aparición, mas adelante hará mas. Lamento que no haya habido pelea entre el cielo y el infierno en este cap, pero para el otro tal vez haya algo. Ya me imagino como te iba viendo la gente en el autobús XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Reload32: Pues lo de Tsunade fue de la nada XD necesitaba una forma de que Naruto se vengara de la vieja XDDD. Te aseguro que cuando lleguen a Suna te vas a morir con lo que va a hacer Gaara XDDD. Saludos.**

**Sempai DeadPool: Que bueno que te gustaran las estupideces que público XDDD. Lo de Hinata lo quise hacer igual que Sasuke, y si me encanto escribirla XDDD. Y pronto Kaguya va a aprender a cocinar XDD. Saludos.**

**Guest: que bueno que te gustara la historia y aquí tienes mas ojala te guste. Saludos.**

**Enightmare: Que bueno que te gustara el cap y no te creas, Karin va a hacer una aparición en la historia XD. En este cap viste algo de lo que le tengo preparado a Zetsu, nomas espérate al próximo donde si se van a reír con ganas XDDD. Tienes razón, debía ahcer que comiera plutonio en vez de los guisos de Kaguya XDD. Saludos.**

**Freddy luu: que bueno que te gustara la historia, ojala te guste este cap. Y no hay problemas con que quieras hacer algo similar, es mas, me alegra saber que mi trabajo inspira a los demás XDDD. Saludos.**

**Lector Shenlong: lamento que haya causado tanta controversia lo de Yahiko, pero mas adelante su situación se va a resolver jeje, y como de costumbre ¡NO TE VOY A RESPONDER UN CARAJO! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XDDDDD. La verdad me gusto tu sugerencia sobre lo de Shion, la voy a poner en práctica. Saludos.**

**Jbadillodavila: Seeeeh, soy muy cruel con ellos. Como siempre un review lleno de emoción y sentimientos XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Aliteru: Pues quien sabe de quién habrá aprendido a chantajear XDD, ojala te guste al cap. Saludos.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado y no voy a descontinuar el fic XDDDDD.**

**Hasta la próximaaa!**


	6. Chapter 6: Vida diaria de una diosa

**Un sentimiento inesperado**

**Capitulo 5: **Vida diaria de una diosa.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Era otro hermoso día en la aldea de Konoha y más en la residencia Uzumaki-Otsutsuki donde Naruto Uzumaki héroe del mundo ninja comenzaba despertarse después de una larga y hermosa noche burlándose de Zetsu, aun tenia frescos los recuerdos del peliverde modelándole aquella ropa que si bien no le quedaba mal, algunas de sus prendas eran realmente ridículas, como la camiseta que decía "Niño de mami" o los pañales que traían bordado su nombre. Luego de recordar todo eso Naruto no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, que buena era la vida.

― ¿Ya se habrá despertado Kaguya-san? ― se preguntó el rubio pues si bien vivían en la misma casa, dormían en habitaciones separadas pues ninguno consideró apropiado dormir juntos… no aun. Naruto se sonrojó fuertemente ante la idea de dormir en la misma cama que su diosa, sintiendo su suave piel, rodeándola con sus brazos para que nunca se apartara de su lado mientras ella lo veía con un amor infinito y sus rostros se acercaban para luego… Naruto al ver que sus pensamientos estaban tomando otra índole, agito la cabeza y luego se quitó la ropa para irse a duchar y quitarse esos insanos pensamientos con agua fría.

…

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la casa, Kaguya usaba todas sus habilidades de diosa y su conocimiento universal para saber cómo demonios se usaba la maldita tostadora para poder tostar algo de pan y prepararle el desayuno a su querido rubio quien a juzgar por las carcajadas que oyó, seguramente ya estaría despierto. Toda la noche se la había pasado leyendo un libro de recetas que convenientemente había encontrado en uno de los libreros de la casa pues esta también contaba con una pequeña biblioteca, si bien el libro tenia recetas que se veían suculentas, la verdad es que ella era muy mala cocinando por lo que al final prefirió empezar con algo tan simple como el pan tostado con mermelada y algo de café y jugo, algo muy simple, o eso es lo que pensó al principio pues la verdad llevaba media hora tratando de deducir como se suponía que tostaría el pan si no tenia fuego ni nada.

― ¡Esto es imposible! ― chilló frustrada la ojiperla dándose por vencida, mejor hubiese intentado preparando ramen instantáneo o algo más fácil.

― **Buenos días madre****―** llegó saludando Zetsu-chan quien iba desnudo y alzó su ceja al ver como su mami se veía muy enojada por alguna cosa que seguramente sería una tontería.

― ¡Hola mami! ― saludó la parte blanca tan atolondrada como siempre.

― ¡Zetsu-chan! ― dijo emocionada al ver a su pequeño entrar por la puerta de la cocina como una persona normal, lo cual era raro porque ellos no eran "normales" pero bueno, él seguramente le podría enseñar a usar el tostador― ¡Por favor enséñame a usar el tostador! ― pidió uniendo sus palmas a la altura de su pecho y ladeando un poco su cabeza, Zetsu por su parte solo suspiró cansado y tomo dos rebanadas de pan para luego meterlas en las ranuras del tostador bajo esa cosa que el autor no sabe cómo se llama y el pan comenzó a tostarse.

― **Lo único que tienes que hacer es meter el pan en las ranuras y luego jalar esto hacia abajo, eso es todo****―**explicó el aloe algo aburrido pero su madre lo miraba como si fuera alguna especie de genio o algo así.

― ¡Mi niño es tan inteligente! – chilló emocionada la diosa conejo abrazando afectuosamente a su retoño quien solo se dejo consentir.

― Nuestro Zetsu-chan será alguien muy importante en el futuro― comentó Naruto uniéndose al abrazo, pero fue bruscamente apartado por Zetsu quien lo quería matar por arruinarle su momento de paz y amor con su madre.

― **¡No me llames así, escoria! ****―**rugió Zetsu negro mientras rompía el abrazo con su mami.

― ¡Papi! ― gritó Zetsu blanco separándose de su otra mitad la cual cayó duramente al suelo pues solo tenía una pierna y abrazo a Naruto por el cuello y levantó las piernas para que lo cargara a estilo nupcial― ¡¿Me compras un pony?! ―preguntó ilusionado a lo que Naruto lo vio como si fuera un bicho raro.

― ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas papi? ― preguntó el ojiazul soltando a Zetsu quien cayó al suelo como su parte negra pero rápidamente se levanto.

― ¡Pues porque negro y yo un solo individuo por lo que su mamá es también mi mamá y como tú eres su esposo eso te convierte en nuestro papi! Por cierto, ¿Cuándo nos darán hermanitos?― preguntó el peliverde haciendo sonrojar a Kaguya y Naruto por la etiqueta de esposos que les puso Zetsu blanco y la mención de un hijo. Afortunadamente un sonido los sacó a todos del incomodo silencio, Kaguya volteó a ver y se topo con que era la tostadora que había terminado su trabajo y ahora el pan estaba perfectamente tostado.

― ¿Qué clase de jutsu es este? ― se preguntó la diosa conejo al ver que realmente el pan estaba tostado ¡Y sin fuego! Lo cual le parecía algo ilógico a decir verdad.

Naruto se quedo viéndola con ternura al ver que aun con más de mil años de antigüedad Kaguya era como una niña curiosa―No es ningún jutsu, el pan se tostó usando electricidad― respondió acercándose a su amada quien parecía no entender― la electricidad viene de ese tomacorriente y el tostador lo usa para calentarse y así tostar el pan― explicó aclarando la duda de la peliplata.

― ¿Y de dónde viene la electricidad del tomacorriente? ― preguntó Kaguya de forma inocente a lo que Naruto se quedo sin palabras, ni él lo sabía, es más, en su vida se había cuestionado de donde rayos venia la electricidad.

― Es un misterio― respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

― Bueno eso no importa, siéntate y en un momento te sirvo el desayuno― dijo la ojiparla con una dulce sonrisa que dejo embobado a nuestro héroe rubio quien solo asintió sonriente y se fue a sentar a la mesa a esperar una comida que no lo mandara al hospital― ponte ropa Zetsu-chan― ordenó Kaguya al ver que su retoño nuevamente andaba por ahí desnudo.

― **P-pero madre**― trató de excusarse el pobre diablo, que diga, Zetsu pues no le gustaba andar vestido, era muy incomodo e innecesario pues de todos modos no tenía nada que ocultar a su parecer.

― Pero nada, a ponerse ropa dije― hablo con voz autoritaria la peliplata a lo que al pobre aloe-kun no le quedó de otra más que ir a vestirse con lo más decente que encontrara y así poder conservar algo de su dignidad― Y te vistes con tu ropa de doce años― finalizó haciendo que el pobre ojiamarillo maldijera aun más su vida. A Kaguya se le había metido en la cabeza que debía de pasar tiempo de calidad con Zetsu por lo que decidió que cambiaria de apariencia a diferentes horas del día para que pudiera vivir al mismo tiempo todas las etapas del crecimiento de su retoño, los horarios pasaron a dividirse así, por las mañanas tendría apariencia de niño de doce, al medio día podría crecer hasta los diecisiete y a las tres de la tarde se convertiría en bebe para que pudieran llevarlo en una carriola a dar un paseo por la aldea además de que iría vestido de bebe. Simplemente un asco de vida para el pobre Zetsu.

Kaguya no dijo nada más y se puso a tostar más pan y untar las rebanadas con algo de mermelada que sobró de cuando hizo aquel mortal guiso que casi mata a Naruto el cual termino tirado en el patio derritiendo la tierra y matando a algunas plantas que estaban cerca, de solo pensar que Naruto pasó por lo mismo la dejo aterrada y se prometió que sería una mejor cocinera para que Naruto se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Luego de unos cuantos minutos y de que Zetsu volviera con apariencia de doce años y vestido con una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta verde con un símbolo de la hoja en el lado derecho del pecho, pantalones también verdes y zapato ninja igualmente verde. Kaguya sirvió el desayuno el cual eran tres sándwiches de mermelada para cada uno, café y jugo, luego los tres se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer su desayuno, menos Kaguya quien veía muy nerviosa como Naruto se llevaba el sándwich a la boca, cada milímetro que se acercaba la boca de Naruto a su desayuno la ponía más tensa hasta que por fin el rubio le dio una mordida y empezó a masticar para luego tragar.

― ¿Y bien? ― preguntó la mujer esperando no recibir una mala reseña de su platillo que tanto le costó cocinar.

Naruto solo bajo la cabeza con una mueca de decepción que preocupó a Kaguya y dijo― ¡Esta delicioso! ― respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno que estaba bastante bueno para solo ser pan tostado con mermelada. Kaguya solo sonrió contenta y se puso a comer su desayuno y realmente estaba bueno lo cual hizo que casi llorara de la emoción, pero luego se quedo mirando a Zetsu quien parecía no querer comer.

― ¿Por qué no comes Zetsu-chan? ― preguntó triste la peliplata a lo que sacó al aloe de una especie de trance para luego ponerse a comer.

― **Lo siento madre, estaba pensando**― se excuso mientras se comía su sándwich sorprendiéndose de lo bueno que estaba, casi tanto como la carne humana o incluso mejor.

― ¿Y en qué pensabas? ― preguntó curiosa la ojiperla.

― **Solo recordaba con nostalgia mi tiempo en Akatsuki―** respondió desganado y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

― ¡Que buenos tiempos! ― agregó Zetsu blanco quien también tomó un sándwich para comer algo.

― ¿Naruto- kun, podrías acompañarme a ver a Tsunade-san? ― pidió cortésmente la diosa conejo. Su pobre Zetsu-chan debía de estarse sintiendo muy solo sin sus amiguitos por lo que rápidamente pensó en una solución que haría que ese problema se resolviera de una vez por todas.

― Está bien pero, ¿Para qué? ― preguntó el ojiazul intrigado pero Kaguya le regaló una sonrisa astuta que la hacía ver misteriosa.

― Eso es un secreto― respondió la peliplata y luego siguió comiendo su desayuno, Naruto decidió no indagar más y siguió comiendo al igual que Zetsu a quien le daba maña espina eso de querer hablar con la tetas de sandia.

Una vez que todos terminaron si desayuno se fueron a lavar los dientes por orden de Kaguya y tomaron rumbo hacia la oficina de la Hokage. Por el camino no faltaron los aldeanos que se rieran de Zetsu o que miraran raro a Naruto quien tenía el brazo agarrado por una sonriente Kaguya, además no faltaban las chicas que miraban mal a Kaguya pues no entendían que veía el héroe de Konoha en un monstruo como ella.

…

En la oficina del Hokage, Tsunade aun estaba recuperándose de su ataque de histeria que sufrió el día anterior luego de ver aquella monumental cuenta, ni sus deudas eran tan grandes como lo era la de Kaguya por lo que se puso a pensar en una forma de que eso no se le saliera de las manos, afortunadamente supo qué hacer y solo necesitaba que se le presentara la oportunidad. De pronto en la oficina entró Shizune quien al igual que Tsunade todavía estaba algo pálida pero ya se estaba recuperando aunque no tanto.

― Tsunade-sama, la buscan― dijo la pelinegra llamando la atención de la rubia quien no parecía prestarle mucha atención.

― ¿Quién es? ―preguntó la rubia teniendo un mal presentimiento.

― Kaguya-san, Naruto-kun y Zetsu― Shizune casi escupió ese último nombre pues la verdad no podía concebir que le dieran el perdón a ese criminal, pero de todos modos esa fue una de las condiciones de Kaguya para quedarse en la aldea y al final Tsunade tuvo que aceptar con la condición de que no saliera de la aldea.

― Que pasen― contestó peligrosamente seria, al fin podría saber porque diablos habían gastado tanto dinero en ropa además de poner en práctica su plan. Shizune asintió y luego dejando entrar al raro trío.

…

Mientras tanto en el cielo, Kushina tenía amarrados a los hermanos Otsutsuki en unos paneles individuales y lucia un atuendo similar a los usados por los villanos militares de las películas el cual consistía en una chaqueta verde de estilo militar, una falda igualmente verde que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y un sombrero de coronel, incluso tenía puesto un parche en el ojo izquierdo para dar más "feeling". Ambos hermanos no estaban menos que aterrados pues además de estar amarrados a esos paneles a merced de esa loca, Kushina había sacado de sabrá Kami dónde, dos rayos laser concentrados que comenzaban a cortar los paneles a la mitad y se acercaban peligrosamente a la entrepierna de los hermanos quienes estaban aterrados.

― Me hubiese gustado hacer esto de una forma más pacífica, pero ustedes no me dejaron otra opción― decía calmada la pelirroja suspirando como si estuviera decepcionada.

― ¡Pare esto ya Kushina-san! ― pidió aterrorizado Hamura pues el laser se acercaba más rápido a su pobre entrepierna que nada tenía que ver.

― ¡Esto es una locura! ― gritó alterado Hagoromo hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo― ¡¿Y de dónde demonios salieron esos lasers?! ― preguntó confundido pues lo del ring había sido exagerado, pero un rayo laser ya era algo excesivo.

― Me los dio Nagato― respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS DE LOS DISTE?! ― preguntó el Rikudo Sennin hecho una furia y fulminando con la mirada al pobre pelirrojo quien casi lloraba del miedo al recordar a una iracunda Kushina obligándolo a usar su camino Asura para que invocara esas armas con el fin de torturar a los hermanos Otsutsuki.

― ¡Es que Konan está embarazada de tres meses y no quiero que mi hijo crezca sin un padre! ― se excusó el pobre Uzumaki mientras abrazaba por la cintura a una sonrojada Konan quien mostraba un –aunque pequeño- prominente vientre que dejó a Hagoromo y Hamura con cara de "!¿Qué carajo?!".

― ¡Pero si tú y Konan ya están muertos! ― rugió el peliplata― ¡Además es ilógico que ya murió se embarace! ― objetó el primer ninja.

― ¡Y convocar armas robóticas con mis ojos es lo más normal del mundo ¿Verdad?! ― rebatió el Uzumaki algo molesto por haber dicho que su hijo era algo falso e imposible.

― ¡Yoo…! ― dijo el Rikudo levantando su dedo índice― no puedo debatir eso― agregó algo apenado pues Nagato tenía razón.

― ¡Basta de charlas! ― gritó molesta Kushina― ¡Ahora vayan allá y separen a su madre de mi hijo! ― rugió a lo que ambos hermanos se volvieron a negar― como veo que se niegan, ¡Que siga la tortura! ― finalizo acelerando la velocidad con la que los rayos ascendían.

…

Los Hokages por su parte se habían montado toda una operación para salvar a los hermanos Otsutsuki, habían decidido mandar a su mejor agente para contener a la varonesa roja como llamaban a Kushina. Realmente estaban muy aburridos.

― Aquí saru, ¿me copias?, cambio ― preguntó el Sandaime vestido con una camisa blanca arremangada y uso pantalones verdes de tirantes mientras hablaba por un micrófono instalado en una habitación que les servía como centro de mandos de la operación.

― Aquí rayo, te copio, cambio― respondió Minato quien estaba dentro de una capsula en un avión que era conducido por los hermanos Senju quienes se ofrecieron a ser los pilotos de la aeronave.

― ¿Conoces tu misión cierto? ― preguntó Hiruzen a lo que Minato respondió afirmativamente― muy bien, Charco y arbolito ¿Me copian? ―preguntó nuevamente el anciano a los hermanos Senju.

― Aquí arbolito, te copio, cambio― respondió Hashirama mientras vigilaba la altitud.

― Aquí charco, te copio, cambio― respondió Tobirama quien iba pendiente de lanzar la capsula de Minato en el lugar preciso― odio mi nombre código, cambio― agregó con algo de enfado.

― ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen al objetivo? ― preguntó el Sandaime mientras miraba la horrible situación de Hagoromo y Hamura por un monitor― no nos queda mucho tiempo― finalizó con un tono de frustración y el ceño fruncido.

― Ya llegamos ¡Suelta la capsula, charco! ― ordenó el Shodaime y el Nidaime soltó la capsula de Minato la cual comenzó a descender a toda velocidad hasta que se estrelló contra el suelo creando un enorme cráter del cual salió Minato con traje y acomodándose la corbata al estilo de James Bond.

― Nada los salvara ahora― dijo Kushina sonriendo de forma sádica. Lo que no se esperó es que Minato llegara vestido de traje y muy guapo.

― Eso está por verse― comentó el yondaime con una sonrisa seductora.

― No creas que caeré en tus encantos― dijo la pelirroja muy decidida pero el rubio haciendo gala de su velocidad la tomó por la cintura y le plantó un beso de película mientras usaba su mano libre para apagar los lasers haciendo que los mellizos pudieran estar en paz pues ambos estuvieron a centímetros de sufrir algo realmente doloroso. Mientras se estaban besando llegó Hiruzen conduciendo una furgoneta y soltó a Hagoromo y Hamura para luego subirlos y largarse de ahí cumpliendo con éxito su misión.

― ¡Misión cumplida! ― exclamó el Sandaime cuando ya los tenía a salvo y lejos de Kushina sacando un suspiro de alivio de ambos hermanos Senju mientras que Minato solo sonrió pícaro.

― ¡Demonios! ― chilló frustrada Kushina al ver que aquel par se le habían escapado y todo por culpa de su perfecto y sexy marido.

― Ya déjalos, por ahora vamos a recuperar tiempo porque me has tenido muy desatendido― susurró Minato en el oído de Kushina de una forma lenta y sensual haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco y de buena gana siguió a su esposo hasta la habitación que compartían.

…

Mientras tanto en el infierno…

Todos los Akatsuki disfrutaban su día libre de tortura que daban en el infierno una vez cada mil años y se pusieron a hacer una fiesta para levantar los ánimos, incluso invitaron a algunos demonios con la esperanza de caerles mejor y no los dañaran tanto al día siguiente. Y por supuesto que no faltaron las súcubos que se pusieron a acosar a cuanto macho vieran, incluyendo claro a Itachi.

― ¡Esta fiesta esta de puta madre! ― exclamó Hidan tomando una cerveza, pero su mirada de pronto se centro en una bella pelirroja cuyo cabello le llegaba hasta la espalda media, de ojos café, grandes pechos y anchas caderas quien era algo baja de estatura, pero aun así era todo un cuero, lo que intrigó a Hidan era el hecho de que se veía muy triste casi al punto de llorar por lo que decidió acercarse para aprovecharse de ella.

― Hola preciosa ¿Por qué tan triste? ― preguntó el jashinista con sonrisa seductora.

La chica solo lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido― ¿Y tú qué quieres perdedor? ― preguntó de mala gana haciendo enojar un poco a Hidan.

― ¡Oye a mi no me hables así, mujerzuela! ―rugió el peliplata zarandeando a la ojicafe pero la soltó de pronto al sentir un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando al suelo.

― ¡Suéltala idiota! ― gritó un muy molesto Deidara quien se había cortado el cabello y ahora lo llevaba igual que Hidan, además se había arrancado los pechos que le habían puesto y lucia un cuerpo más trabajado, casi como el de Itachi. Después de aquel día cuando llegó con Itachi, Deidara tuvo una especie de epifanía y se había propuesto lucir más masculino para que no siguieran transformándolo y abusando de él como lo hacían con Sasori de quien no tenía noticias desde hace algún tiempo y comenzaba a preocuparse por él― ¿estás bien? ― preguntó a la pelirroja la cual se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

― Gracias mocoso― respondió con una expresión neutral que al rubio le daba mala espina.

― El arte es efímero― dijo Deidara sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

― Eso es lo que tú crees, ingenuo, el arte es eterno― exclamó molesta la pelirroja haciendo que a Deidara se le helara la sangre.

― ¡¿DANNA?! ― preguntó un exaltado Deidara quien esperaba tener una respuesta negativa por parte de su maestro.

― ¿Y a quien esperabas? ¿A Kurotsuchi? ― preguntó la ojicafe con mucho sarcasmo.

― ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasó?! ― preguntó Deidara tratando de negar lo que estaba viendo, con razón no lo había visto desde hacía días. Deidara se sintió un poco triste al ver que le habían cambiado por completo como querían hacer con él.

― Pues me pasó lo mismo que a ti, solo que peor y por completo― respondió Sasori con tristeza― ahora me llamo Saori en vez de Sasori― agregó de forma triste y molesta, tanto que hasta molestó a Deidara pues no quería que estuvieran abusando así de Sasori solo por verse afeminado.

― No te preocupes, danna, te entrenare y pronto te veras tan masculino como yo― dijo el rubio sonriendo de medio lado pues no dejaría que su viejo amigo sufriera algo tan bochornoso por más tiempo.

― Eso ya no se va a poder, mi cambio es por completo irreversible― comentó Sasori con una sonrisa triste que dejo confundido a Deidara.

― ¡Malditos! ― masculló el rubio realmente enojado.

― ¡Oye Saori! ¡Ven a hacernos un trabajito! ― gritó un Oni mientras se tocaba la entrepierna lo que dejo asqueado a más de alguno.

― ¡Hoy no me toca tortura, así que espera hasta mañana! ― le gritó la pelirroja muy molesta pues ni un mísero día podía estar en paz. Los Onis no estuvieron contentos con su respuesta y se acercaron a ella con mala cara.

― ¡Eh dicho que ahora! ― rugió lanzándole una bofetada, pero su mano fue parada por un furioso Deidara quien le asestó un fuerte puñetazo tirándolo al suelo frente a una atónita multitud.

― No volverán a ponerle la mano a danna mientras yo esté aquí ― asevero Deidara poniendo a Sasori detrás de él.

― ¡Bastardo! ― gritó el otro oni alzando un enorme mazo de metal que llevaba listo para golpear a cualquier idiota que se le cruzara. Justo cuando dejó caer el mazo, este fue parado de forma abrupta por una enorme espada hecha de fuego, al voltear la vista todos vieron a Itachi quien había usado la espada Totsuka de su Susano para parar el golpe y regresárselo al oni mandándolo a volar.

― ¡Nadie te pidió tu ayuda Uchiha! ― gritó molesto Deidara al ver que otra vez quedó en ridículo por culpa del Uchiha.

― No lo hice por ti, yo también estoy harto de tanto maldito abuso― dijo Itachi con molestia mientras desactivaba su Susano, todavía no se le olvidaba aquella ocasión con Kyoko y ya estaba hasta el tope de que le jodieran la eternidad violándolo diariamente. Un oni trató de golpearlo aprovechando que estaba distraído pero fue bloqueado por Kisame quien lo mando a volar de un golpe con un mazo de metal que se asemejaba a su Samehada.

― Siempre en problemas ¿No, Itachi-san? ― dijo el hombre tiburón luciendo su afilada sonrisa de cuando estaba vivo.

― Esto ya se puso mal― comentó Kakuzu haciendo explotar a una cuadrilla de demonios que iban a apalear a los demás miembros de Akatsuki.

― ¿Y tú por qué te metes? ― preguntó Kisame alzando una ceja.

― ¿Recuerdas el casino que abrí la semana pasada? ― preguntó el avaro a lo que el peliazul asintió― Pues unos jodidos y malditos demonios se metieron a robar e hicieron un destrozo masivo además de robarse mi hermoso dinero por lo que ahora voy a hacer una masacre paraqué aprendan a respetar mis ganancias― agregó el pelinegro de mala gana, si bien era cierto, la verdad era que quería luchar con sus viejos compañeros pues la existencia en el infierno era bastante aburrida, tortura, corrupción y más tortura, jamás había nada bueno que hacer por lo que se sumó a la lucha para hacer algo nuevo.

Todos los Akatsuki se pusieron en guardia al ver que llegaban más demonios a golpearlos y sabían que serian una dura lucha, pero a fin de cuentas ya estaban muertos y en el infierno por lo que nada perderían con hacer una lucha campal.

…

De vuelta a la oficina de Tsunade…

― ¡Buenos días abuela!― saludó el rubio con su habitual sonrisa.

― Buenos días Tsunade-san― saludó cortésmente la diosa conejo― saluda Zetsu-chan― susurró codeando a su pequeño.

― **Buenos días―** respondió aloe-kun de mala gana.

― ¡Nada de buenos días! ― rugió la rubia rompiendo su escritorio de un manotazo.

― ¿Qué te pasa abuela? ― preguntó Naruto algo molesto al ver la reacción de la mujer. La rubia no dijo nada y de un cajón de su destrozado escritorio saco un enorme rollo bastante grueso y se lo pasó a Naruto quien lo tomó dudoso para luego comenzar a leerlo, como era de esperarse casi se muere del susto al ver que ese rollo era una factura de ropa la cual era realmente enorme y el total del monto era monstruoso, al ojiazul no le tomó mucho tiempo armar el rompe cabezas, ahora sabía de dónde había salido tanta ropa para Zetsu, si bien se dio cuenta que era mucha, tampoco se esperaba que fuera tanto el gasto.

― ¿Ahora entiendes lo que me pasa? ― preguntó Tsunade un poco más calmada.

― Emm, ¿y qué quieres que haga yo? ― preguntó Naruto de forma un tanto retorica.

― Tu tendrás que pagarla―respondió Tsunade de forma tranquila sacando de balance a Naruto y haciendo que Zetsu se riera por lo bajo, sin proponérselo había matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro y ahora aparte de ver sufrir a la rubia tetas de sandia, también podría ver sufrir al mocoso pervertido.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ YO?! ― preguntó exaltado el rubio pues ni tenía el dinero ni las ganas como para pagar esa monumental cuenta.

― ¡Por qué Kaguya-san es TÚ mujer y tienes que hacerte responsable por lo que ella hace! ― rugió la rubia sonrojando a Kaguya y Naruto por eso de decir que era su mujer y poniendo a Zetsu bastante molesto por eso.

― ¡DEJA DE ESTAR DICIENDO ESAS COSAS ABUELA! ― gritó Naruto con un sonrojo monumental, estaba más rojo que el cabello de su madre, ni siquiera se habían dado su primer beso y Tsunade ya estaba ventilando cosas que no habían pasado... no aun al menos, pero quizás algún día cuando se conocieran mejor y luego de su boda ¡¿Boda?! ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?! Aunque no le molestaría estar casado con ella y pasar el resto de su vida juntos, pero por ahora tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

― **¡Sí! ¡Deja de decir esas estupideces! ―** apoyó Zetsu negro casi muerto del miedo de solo pensar que ese rubio imbécil y su madre… ¡Ni de joda! Primero lo mataba antes de dejarlo pervertir a su inocente progenitora.

Kaguya por su parte solo se sonrojo tanto o más que Naruto pero no dijo nada y solo se puso a soñar con lo que había dicho la rubia, se imaginaba a ella preparando el almuerzo para su amado esposo y dos niños que compartían rasgos de ambos además de Zetsu. Luego se visualizó cenando con su linda familia cenando junta y conversando sobre cómo había su día para luego fantasear con ella y Naruto durmiendo en la misma cama, con poca ropa mientras se abrazaban y luego se besaban cada vez con más pasión. La pobre peliplata no aguantó sus propios pensamientos y se sonrojo aun más mientras una sonrisa boba adornaba su rostro sacándole una gota de sudor en la sien a todos.

― Dejando eso de lado… por ahora― dijo Tsunade molestando a Naruto porque de todos modos le iba a cobrar esa exagerada suma― ¿A que vinieron? ― preguntó la rubia con un dejo de curiosidad.

― Oh bueno, Kaguya-san quería venir a verte y yo vine para acompañarla y ver si no había alguna misión― respondió Naruto algo desganado.

― Vine a pedirle que por favor acepte a mi Zetsu-chan en la academia ninja ― dijo Kaguya con una dulce y maternal sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos, aunque más a Zetsu.

― ¡¿Qué?!/ **¡¿Qué?! ―** preguntaron exaltados el aloe y la tetas de sandia.

― Pues eso, quiero que mi hijo conozca a más niños de su edad para que conviva con ellos― habló de forma tranquila la diosa conejo dejando aun más shockeados a Zetsu y a Tsunade.

― Pues eso no se puede, en la academia solo entran niños normales― dijo la ojicafe cruzándose de brazos a lo que Kaguya frunció el ceño molesta.

― ¡¿Es porque soy mitad negro?! ¡Vieja racista! ― acusó Zetsu blanco señalando a Tsunade.

― **¡Cállate estúpido! ―** gritó Zetsu negro dándole un golpe a su otra mitad.

― Vaya, nunca lo creí de ti abuela― dijo Naruto mirando a Tsunade como si fuera alguna especie de sabandija.

― Espero que esté lista para enfrentar una demanda por racismo, Tsunade-san― habló seria la peliplata.

― ¡Yo no soy racista! ― rugió la rubia muy enojada.

― Pues sabes vieja, hay un par de cosas que me hacen dudar sobre eso― comentó Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados.

― ¡Oh! ¡Entonces expón tus brillantes argumentos!―gritó la godaime con sarcasmo queriendo patear al rubio.

― Pues cuando Akatsuki me estaba buscando― dijo Naruto mirando a Zetsu quien solo volteo el rostro― tú me mandaste a Kumogakure, una aldea donde más del noventa por ciento de las personas son de color, seguramente querías que destruyeran su aldea si me encontraban ¡¿No es verdad, vieja pre juiciosa?! ― acusó el ojiazul haciendo que Kaguya y Zetsu la vieran como a una alimaña y que una vena comenzara a hincharse en su frente. Incluso los ANBU que estaban ocultos la miraban desaprobatoriamente pues ese argumento de Naruto era algo valido desde su punto de vista.

― ¡Eso no prueba nada, estúpido! ― se defendió Tsunade conteniéndose para no lanzarlo por la ventana.

― ¡También de seguro pensaste que si se echaban al Jinchuuriki caucásico, ósea yo, que también se llevaran entre las patas al rapero de color, ósea Bee! ¡¿No es cierto?! ― volvió a acusar Naruto señalando a la Hokage quien se lanzó a darle una paliza pero fue detenida por los ANBU. Luego de un rato donde Tsunade trató por todos los medios de calmarse, retomaron la conversación.

― Como les decía, no es asunto de raza, Zetsu es un ninja renegado y criminal de rango S, él no necesita ir a la academia― explicó la rubia ya más calmada.

― **La tetas de sandia tiene razón―** apoyo Zetsu negro ganándose una mala mirada de Tsunade.

― Eso era antes, ahora es un niño y quiero que crezca como los otros― dijo la peliplata haciendo un puchero pues no quería que su pequeño se siguiera sintiendo solo por no tener a sus amiguitos.

― **¡Que no soy un niño!** ― se quejó el aloe al ver que lo seguían tratando como a un mocoso cuando era más viejo que toda la aldea junta.

― Vamos vieja, no pierdes nada con dejarlo entrar a la academia― dijo Naruto apoyando la idea de su amada Kaguya quien le sonrió dulcemente y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

― Pero si tiene como mil años― expuso la mujer pero al parecer a ellos no les importaba.

― Si no mal recuerdo tu dijiste en uno de tus aburridos discursos que nadie escucha, que la educación en Konoha no se le negaba a nadie― dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos y mirando fijamente a la rubia quien se tensó por eso.

― Pero eso es para los niños que quieren ser ninjas de Konoha, él no es un niño y no quiere ser ninja de Konoha―rebatió ― ¡Además mis discursos no son aburridos! ― gritó molesta a lo que Naruto solo negó con la cabeza.

― Claro que lo son, siempre que das un discurso todo el mundo se duerme o se pone a hacer cualquier otra cosa en vez de prestarte atención, solo reaccionan cuando gritas: "¡Vamos a hacer lo mejor por Konoha!" y solo les queda vitorear para luego preguntarse qué dijiste porque nadie escucho un carajo ¿Por qué creíste que la aldea tardó tanto en recuperarse luego de que Nagato la destruyó? ― preguntó Naruto dejando en vergüenza a Tsunade pues siempre creyó que los murmullos eran porque todos comentaban lo buena Hokage que era y ahora le rompían sus ilusiones.

― ¡Pues no me importa, él no entra a la academia y punto! ― gritó Tsunade golpeando nuevamente su destrozado escritorio.

Naruto no dijo nada y solo miro duramente a Tsunade al ver que Kaguya se veía muy frustrada por no poder meter a su pequeño a la academia. Naruto se metió la mano a la bolsa y sacó unos papeles que Tsunade reconoció al instante hizo que se tensara y se pusiera blanca del susto―Creo que querrás reconsiderar esa decisión― dijo el ojiazul con una mirada seria y un tono de voz autoritario.

― ¡Pues tienes razón, Naruto! ― comentó la Hokage con una sonrisa nerviosa― ¡Zetsu está oficialmente dentro de la academia, solo tienen que llenar estos papeles! ― agregó sacando unos papeles de su maltratado escritorio y luego se los entrego a Kaguya quien los tomó contenta.

― ¡Muy bien, mañana se los traigo! ― y con eso Kaguya se fue contenta seguida de un furioso Zetsu dejando a Naruto solo con Tsunade.

― ¿Y aun quieres cobrarme la deuda? ― preguntó Naruto aunque eso sonó como si fuera una amenaza para Tsunade.

― Me las pagaras Naruto, no hoy y tal vez no mañana, pero te aseguro que un día me cobrare lo que estás haciendo― amenazó la rubia, pero Naruto solo sonio y se marcho de la oficina sin saber lo que eso acarrearía.

…

Ya en la calle Kaguya y Naruto caminaban agarrados de la mano y muy sonrojados mientras que Zetsu blanco cantaba de la alegría al saber que ahora podría ir a la academia, Zetsu negro por otro lado estaba realmente enojado pues no quería tener que pasar la mitad del día rodeado de mocosos.

**Hasta aquí!**

**No sé porque pero sentí este cap menos gracioso que los otros, la verdad me esforcé por hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero si no les gustó tienen todo el derecho de decirlo, no es por excusarme pero tengo que decir que no siempre se van a haber bromas en todos los caps, van a haber algunos mas serios que otros y espero que no se les ahag naburridos. Muy bien, este cap fue transitorio por lo que en el otro cap van a ver el primer día de escuela de Zetsu XDDD. Muy bien, el próximo cap van a haber mas gente reclamándose, además de una pelea de Akatsuki versus el infierno.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se va a ver el primer día de escuela de Zetsu además de la pelea de los Akatsuki.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Aliteru: Seeeeeehhh, son todos unos degenerados XDDDD. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Dataria: Me alegra que te gustara y puedes seguir riéndote como loco si quieres XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Jbadillodavila: Yienes razón, y que levante la mano aquel a quien su mama no lo haya avergonzado XDDDDD, pues ya sabes que Kushina es medio loquilla XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**LordPainSama: Pues me alegra que te gustara, esa Kushina esta bien pinche loca XDDDDD. Y tienes razón, es linda, lastima que en el manga más bien saliera sobrando porque pudo haber tenido un mejor desarrollo, al igual que Zetsu y Coyote Starrk de Bleach. Ok eso último no venia al caso, pero levante la mano a quien no le pareció una derrota ridícula para el primer espada, porque para mi lo fue. Saludos.**

**Yoshuco: que bueno que te gustara el cap, ojala te guste este también. Y seeehhh, cualquiera hubiera querido tener su suerte XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul: Seeeeh, ese Sasuke es un emo resentido XDDDD. Jamás me cupo duda de que Orochimaru era un desquiciado de campeonato, pues créeme que lo que va a hacer Gaara los va a dejar con una cara de WTF XDDD. Y Kurama va a aparecer pronto. Saludos.**

**Nekuroshi kyu: Ese Minato es un loquillo XDDD. Ese Naruto solo sobrevivió por Kurama porque sino, ya estarían enterrándolo XDD y la receta mejor no porque sabrá el cielo o el infierno que pasaría si car en malas manos jeje. Ese Itachi es un degenerado como todos los demás XDDDD. Y aunque me apena decirlo si, mis ahorros son realmente bajos ;w;**

**Gjr20900: que bueno que te gusten mis historias y ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Joshep1: Que bueno que te gustara el cap, ojala te guste este también y te aseguro que los demás caps van a ser mejores. Saludos.**

**Sanada el tengu:Seeehh, ese Itachi es de hierro XDDDD. Pues quien sabe, tal vez algún día Kushina acepte a Kaguya. Si Kaguya los reviviera mataría una buena parte de la trama XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Reload32: Pues en quico fue en quien me basé para darle esa ropa a Zetsu XDDDD. Y ese Itachi se queja porque quiere, a los demás les va peor. Saludos.**

**Momo-aster: que bueno que te gustó lo de Sakura y Zetsu, la verdad es que ella sigue loca por el emo XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Lector shenlong: Que el infierno sea mas agradable? ¡Eso es de maricas! En dragón ball era así porque los demonios no tenían valor de hacerle un mal pase a goku y vegeta. Si hiciera que tratara de conquistarlo una mujer este fic se convertiría en una serie de harem cualquiera y eso es lo que menos quiero, que bien por ti, síguete esforzando para tener mejores calificaciones. Saludos.**

**BloodEdge: De haberla sabido antes la hubiese puesto XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Tobey Cooper: Que bueno que te gustara mi historia, la verdad siempre intento hacer cosas originales que nadie más haya escrito, además te invito para que leas mis otras historias a ver si te gustan. Saludos.**

**Alex-Rikudo-165: ¡Al fin alguien se murió de risa XDDDDDDDD! Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Willy-kun: Que bueno que te guste. Saludos.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


End file.
